Ayuda Divina
by Jenni Black-Jonhson
Summary: El destino de Ryoma y Sakuno está en peligro, y un ángel tiene la misión de juntarlos. Pero Sakuno nunca debió haberse enterado de la existencia de este ser. Ahora, el destino cambiará más de lo planeado ¿Podrá la ayuda divina del ángel unir a la joven pareja? "Sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar se quedó inmóvil, en shock ¿En que momento fue que todo se salió de control?"
1. Perseguida ¿Quién eres tú?

Capítulo 1: "Perseguida. ¿Quién eres tú?"

Se encontraban en una habitación blanca, no tenía ventanas ni puertas. A simple vista parecía que se encontraban en la nada, parados sobre un suelo que no se veía, y rodeados de cuatro paredes que no existían.

Simplemente era un fondo blanco, pero el extraño ambiente era normal para ambos, y ellos solo se concentraban en su conversación.

—Lo has hecho muy bien todos estos años, ángel. —habló una voz grave y potente.

—Gracias señor.

—Y por eso te he encomendado una nueva misión.

El joven que se encontraba frente a él sonrió con deleite. Ya llevaba mucho tiempo de _vacaciones_, y comenzaba a aburrirse. Nada era mejor que hacer el trabajo para el que fuiste especialmente creado.

—Aceptaré con gusto.

—Cuento contigo para cumplir el destino de estas personas. —dos fotos aparecieron frente a los ojos del chico.

—¿Eh? ¡Pero si son muy jóvenes! Será divertido. —agregó ampliando su sonrisa. Con tanto tiempo libre se le habían ocurrido varias ideas y planes para su _trabajo_ que él tanto adoraba. Y estaba ansioso por ponerlos en práctica con sus nuevas _víctimas_.

—Muy bien. Enseguida te daré toda la información que necesites para conocer a los destinados.

—¡Pues entonces comencemos! No puedo esperar.

Las flores de los árboles anunciaban que era la primavera, la ciudad anunciaba su época más próspera. La felicidad simplemente andaba en el aire, contagiando a todos los habitantes de Tokio; al menos a la mayoría.

Por suerte, Sakuno Ryuzaki era una de las contagiadas. Le encantaba esta época del año, y que mejor forma de disfrutar que saliendo un día domingo por la mañana a tomar aire fresco.

Con una falda mezclilla, una blusa de color blanco invierno, una delicada y pequeña cartera colgada al hombro y sus características trenzas; Sakuno caminaba radiante por las calles de Tokio.

Tenía 18 años, por lo que su cuerpo ya estaba bien formado, pero su infantil peinado no le favorecía mucho.

Había llegado a la academia Seigaku hace dos años, y al ver a Ryoma Echizen jugar un partido de tenis se enamoró perdidamente de él. Pero este nunca mostraba ningún interés en ella, cada vez que trataba de hablarle el tenista le respondía con monosílabos y no se limitaba a verle a los ojos. Y lo más deprimente era que este era su último año, pronto se acabarían las clases y nunca más se volverían a ver. Cada uno iría a la Universidad y haría su propia vida. Eso le frustraba aún más, porque ella quería hacer su vida precisamente con Ryoma.

Suspiró al volver a pensar en ese futuro. Pero no dejó que eso le deprimiera ahora. Borró aquellas tristes imágenes de su cabeza y siguió caminando a buen ritmo, sonriente.

Hoy era un día especial, no sabía por qué, pero se sentía más feliz que en otros días. Estaba con ánimos, ansiosa, como si algo emocionante fuera a pasar.

Y como no, si desde hace unos cuantos minutos un extraño sujeto le estaba siguiendo.

Vio unos jeans en la vitrina de una tienda que le llamó la atención, y decidió entrar. Adentro observó mejor el pantalón que el maniquí llevaba puesto.

Pero su atención se fijó en otro cosa. Afuera de la tienda había un chico, más o menos de su edad, parado al frente del vidrio de la vitrina, mirándola inexpresivo.

El joven le pareció un poco extraño puesto que tenía el cabello blanco y unos potentes ojos amarillos que no dejaban de mirarla. Sin mencionar que estaba vestido con una camisa y pantalón, ambos de color blanco. Al parecer no se había dado cuenta de que ella lo miraba también.

Decidió salir a paso rápido de la tienda. No estaba acostumbrada a que los chicos se le quedaran viendo, puesto que nunca había llamado la atención entre sus compañeros.

Se compró una bebida por el calor y siguió con su paseo. Este era un día solo para ella, por lo que tenía pensado hacerse unos cuantos regalitos.

Pasaron solo unos diez minutos y ya comenzaba a cansarse. Ya se había tomado toda la bebida y quería más.

Fue a botar la lata vacía al basurero más cercano. Cuando se detuvo para desecharla divisó no muy lejos al mismo chico extraño. Observándola entre la multitud.

Nerviosa, le dio la espalda y tomo rumbo en otra dirección.

Pasó menos de un minuto y miró para sus espaldas. Y allí estaba él, siguiéndola.

Era aterrador. Cada vez que mirada hacia atrás le veía. Caminando hacia ella, y sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Definitivamente se estaba desesperando. Tenía que hacer algo.

Aunque sentía miedo tenía que enfrentarlo, debía enfrentarlo, saber quién era y por que la estaba siguiendo. Lo que no sabía era que al descubrir a su _acosador _su vida cambiaría por completo y jamás volvería a ser la misma.

Los nervios recorrían todo su cuerpo. Su corazón se aceleró a tal punto que sentía que se le saldría por la garganta.

Hace un buen rato que se había cuenta de que era seguida por un joven. Y por más que intentaba disuadirlo, no lo conseguía.

Optó por tratar de mezclarse con la gente varias veces, y aún así no lograba perderle de vista.

No quería que le siguiera hasta su casa, no podría dormir con la idea de que ese extraño supiera donde vivía. Tendría que enfrentarlo.

Comenzó a caminar más lento para que el perseguidor estuviera un poco más cerca. Todavía no sabía que es lo que iba a hacer.

Siguió con su andar lento por unos minutos. La gente pasaba a su lado murmurando insultos que ella no alcanzaba a entender. De seguro que su lentitud molestaba a los que iban detrás suyo. Poco le importaba.

Poco a poco disminuyó el paso aún más, hasta llegar al punto de ni siquiera moverse. Se quedó totalmente inmóvil, entre la multitud.

Sus ojos observaban el suelo y las manos le temblaban. ¿Dónde estaría el chico ahora? ¿Se habría ido? O quizás estaba justo ahora detrás suyo. O tal vez se había detenido también, esperando a que ella volviera a caminar.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se dio vuelta bruscamente. Bueno, al menos no estaba justo tras su espalda. De hecho, se encontraba a unos diez metros. Guardando distancia, como siempre; y al igual que ella se había detenido.

¿Cómo era posible que no se diera cuenta de que ya lo había descubierto? ¿O es que ese era parte de su plan? ¿Y si él quería que ella se le enfrentara?

—Supongo que solo hay una forma de averiguarlo. —susurró débilmente.

Con cuidado, comenzó a caminar. Al principio apenas avanzaba, pero luego fue apresurando el paso poco a poco. Iba directo hacia él y este ni siquiera se movía. Seguía observándola con una mirada serena.

No fue hasta que estuvo a unos cinco metros de distancia cuando el extraño se dio cuenta de la situación. La castaña pudo notarlo al ver la expresión horrorizada del joven.

La castaña siguió caminando a paso apresurado mientras que el de cabellos blancos observaba con horror como ella se dirigía directo hacia él.

Había parecido una eternidad para ambos, pero al fin se encontraban frente a frente. Y ninguno decía una palabra.

Sakuno no había pensado en eso, ¿qué le diría? En un momento así solo se le ocurrió preguntar lo obvio.

—¿Estás siguiéndome? —habló tratando de subir el tono para parecer más ruda, pero el temblor en su voz le delató.

—Eh… —los amarillos ojos de él iban y venían nerviosos. Mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que al final se posaron en los carmín de ella—. No.

Esa respuesta molestó a Sakuno.

—¿Cómo dices que no? Te he visto atrás mío hace media hora.

—¿Entonces para qué preguntas? —comentó con tono divertido.

La de trenzas se quedó perpleja. El chico no era como se lo imaginaba. Creía que al enfrentarlo el huiría para que no le delatara.

No supo que responder en ese momento, y le tomó varios segundos recordar que era lo que quería saber de ese sujeto.

—¿Qué… qué es lo que q-quieres? —preguntó tímidamente al verse invadida por esos grandes ojos que la miraban curiosos.

—De ti nada. —respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

Era más extraño de lo que creía. No lograba entender por qué mentía si era tan obvio que había estado tras ella todo este tiempo.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me seguías? —habló con impaciencia.

—Yo no… —sus ojos volvieron a dudar, nerviosos—. No te seguía.

Sakuno suspiró. No estaba consiguiendo nada, y se comenzaba a impacientar. El chico le miraba de una forma extraña, casi con fascinación.

Ella le devolvió la mierda, y se le comenzó a formular una confusión en el rostro.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó, ahora con verdadera curiosidad.

Había tantas respuestas para esa interrogante. Sin embargo, ninguna era apta para la chica en frente suyo. Pero no por nada era uno de los mejores en su trabajo.

Aunque, desde que empezó con todo esto unas décadas atrás, se impuso una regla a si mismo. Si bien, esa regla no era aprobada por Dios, se le perdonó con la condición de que pasara desapercibido. Y sabía cómo hacerlo, al menos la mayoría de las veces.

—Me llamo Hiro. —se presentó con una sonrisa.

Ella le miró inspeccionándolo.

—¿Por qué esa extraña apariencia? —sin poder evitarlo esas palabras salieron de sus labios.

—¿Qué? —la expresión de Hiro le causó gracia. Mostraba claramente sorpresa y preocupación—. Mi apariencia es absolutamente normal.

Sakuno enarcó una ceja.

—¿En serio? Entonces, ¿por qué tu cabello es blanco?

—Es de nacimiento. —respondió el chico completamente seguro. Esa era una respuesta ya bastante ensayada.

—¿Por qué estas vestido completamente de blanco? —siguió ella con el interrogatorio—. Y sobre todo… ¡¿Por qué no llevas zapatos?

Oh. No había practicado tanto para esas preguntas. Nunca las consideró importante.

—Ah. Pues… Es una tradición —tratando de recordar que era lo que debía decir—, de mi cultura.

Bueno, ahora sí que Sakuno no sabía que más decir. A pesar de que las respuestas de Hiro eran extrañas, aunque le dijera la verdad no era seguro de que le sirviera de algo.

Además, si le preguntaba de por qué le estaba siguiendo él se negaba, y seguro que si le pedía que dejara de molestarla él insistiría en que es inocente.

—De acuerdo —dijo al fin—, volveré con mi camino y más te vale que no te encuentre andando atrás mío otra vez.

Sin esperar respuesta se dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

—Pero Saku… —tan pronto tomo terminó de alegar se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

La aludida se paró en seco. El horror se apoderó de ella en el instante en que escuchó su nombre.

—C-cómo —pronunció apenas— ¡¿Cómo sabes cómo me llamo? —gritó histérica al tiempo que se volteaba y se enfrentaba a los amarillos ojos.

—Y-yo —el nerviosismo se notó en la voz de Hiro—. No puedo decirlo.

La castaña le miró por unos segundos y se dio media vuelta repentinamente, alejándose casi a trote. Caminó lo más rápido que pudo. Con sus ojos de color carmín fijos al frente, sin mirar atrás. Se iba a su casa, y esperaba que ese tal Hiro hubiera perdido de vista entre la gente.

Para su suerte, el joven no trató de ir tras ella. Se quedó allí, observando el lugar en donde Sakuno había desaparecido de su vista.

—Diablos, —no debería haber dicho esa palabra—, ya perdí el toque.

Está bien, lo admitía. Lo había arruinado, cometió un descuido que se suponía jamás debía suceder. Esa era la condición para que pudiera caminar entre la gente, a diferencia de sus compañeros que hacían todo desde el cielo.

Pero él era uno de los mejores, ¿no? Se merecía algo de libertad. Es más, para esta misión se daría el gusto de hacer algo que jamás había hecho. Puesto que estaba prohibido.

Pero si también lo estaba caminar en el mundo como un humano y aún así Dios se lo permitió, entonces no veía por que esta maravillosa idea supondría un problema. De seguro que_ Él_ entendería.

Listo. Ya estaba decidido.

Comenzó a recorrer el mismo camino que Sakuno había tomado anteriormente.

No perdería una oportunidad así.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no hablaba con humanos.


	2. Yo deseo algo, y tu también

Ya era un nuevo día, ninguna nube en el cielo se asomaba para oscurecer los intensos rayos del sol que anunciaba que sería un día caluroso.

Ryuzaki comenzaba a despertarse con desgana, sus cortinas antiguas y desgastadas dejaban que la pequeña habitación se iluminara apenas salía el sol. Por lo que siempre se despertaba antes de que sonara el despertador.

Trató de abrir los ojos, pero la luz matutina le cegaba.

Con pereza, se sentó en la cama al tiempo que se restregaba sus ojos carmín. Bostezó ruidosamente y se puso de pie con la cabeza gacha. Estaba cansadísima después de lo mucho que le costó quedarse dormida con lo ocurrido el día anterior.

Dio unos cuantos pasos arrastrando los pies y bostezo otra vez mientras se estiraba, levantando la cabeza lo más que podía. Abrió los ojos completamente y se llevó el susto de su vida.

Hiro estaba allí. Sentado en la silla de su escritorio y le sonreía tiernamente como si fueran amigos desde siempre.

−¡Ah! −llegó a saltar del susto.

Le tomó sus buenos segundos asegurase de que lo que veía era verdad, y cuando lo hizo no lo podía creer. Estaba en completo shock.

Permaneció inmóvil por un tiempo bastante prolongado, tanto que al chico se le borro la sonrisa. ¿Acaso era normal que alguien pudiese quedar como una estatua por tanto tiempo?

Iba a levantarse de la silla para confirmar que aun respiraba. Pero Sakuno dio señales de vida. Su expresión comenzó a mostrar claramente que estaba enojada.

−¿¡Tú! −gritó con desprecio.

Hiro reaccionó ante el elevado tono de voz.

−Shhh. No grites −susurró al tiempo que se ponía de pie.

−¿¡Qué haces aquí y cómo me encontraste! −estaba aterrada, histérica y totalmente consumida por el pánico−. ¿!Cómo entraste a mi casa! −comenzó a retroceder.

−Si te callaras un momento… −dio unos cuantos pasos hacia la chica con las manos en alto, tratando de hacerle entender de que no le haría daño.

−¡No te me acerques! −le advirtió Sakuno subiéndose a la cama de un salto.

−Por favor, Saku −habló con calma, procurando calmarla mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia el catre. Pero sus intentos eran en vano.

La castaña pegaba su espalda lo mas que podía a la pared, puesto que la cama se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, tratando de permanecer lo mas a salvo y lejos posible de Hiro.

−¡No me llames Saku! −si seguía así despertaría a sus papas, y él no podía permitir que eso ocurriera.

No podía dejar que Ryuzaki les contase a todos sobre él. Si sucedía de seguro que se metería en problemas.

Dio un ágil salto a la cama, donde se encontraba Sakuno y le tapó la boca con la mano.

Ella, al ver que subía a la cama con intenciones de hacer algo abrió la boca para gritar, pero la mano de Hiro actúo antes de que pudiera emitir algún chillido.

−Déjame explicarte −pidió casi rogándole.

Sakuno sujetó el brazo con el que le tapaba la boca, y con la otra mano trató de empujar su cuerpo lejos de ella. Pero por más que forcejeaba no conseguía mover ni un centímetro la mano ni el cuerpo de Hiro.

−Por favor, no voy a hacerte daño −comenzó él, a ver si con esas palabras la tranquilizaba―. Necesito que no grites y que me escuches, ¿de acuerdo? −le dijo suavemente sin quitar su mano de la boca de la castaña.

Ella ya no forcejeaba, pero lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Dejando bien claro que, aunque desde ahora guardaría silencio, estaba sumamente molesta y ofendida de que le hubieran hecho callarse como, ella suponía, se lo harían a una malcriada.

Hiro, al ver una mejoría en el comportamiento de la castaña, prosiguió con sus palabras. Las cuales debían ser lentas y suaves para que no tomaran por sorpresa a Sakuno, al menos no demasiado.

Todavía cubriéndole la boca, siguió:

−Vine aquí para ayudarte −ella iba a comenzar a alegar de nuevo, pero él la interrumpió−. Estoy aquí para ayudarte a ti y a Echizen.

La expresión de Sakuno se volvió confusa. ¿Cómo conocía a Ryoma? ¿También habría estado siguiéndolo a él?

Hiro suspiró, ahora venia la bomba. Estaba listo para decirle el secreto a pesar de haber estado ocultándolo el día de ayer. Ese repentino cambio de opinión se debía a que la interacción que había tenido con Sakuno le había fascinado, por un momento había creído que pertenecía otra vez a este mundo.

Es por esa simple razón que decidió experimentar con un nuevo plan que le vino a la cabeza segundos después de que la chica se fue y desapareció entre la gente.

Tomó aire para hablar.

−Soy… un ángel −le dijo como si se sacara un gran peso de encima, y así era.

Como era de esperarse, Sakuno se alteró y de un manotazo apartó el brazo de Hiro, dejando su boca libre para protestar.

−¿¡Qué! ¿Esperas que me crea esa estupidez? −histérica otra vez, saltó de la cama y corrió a la puerta de la pieza. Pero cuando iba a tomar el picaporte para abrirla y salir gritando, Hiro ya se encontraba allí, obstruyéndole la salida.

−Tú no sales de aquí −le dijo con un evidente tono de estrés en la voz.

Estaba allí, pegado a la puerta, con los brazos extendidos a los lados lo mas que podía dejándole claro que no la dejaría salir y con los ojos abiertos del espanto, aterrado por lo que pudo haber pasado si ella hubiese salido.

En ese momento Sakuno no supo si reírse o preocuparse por la evidente locura de ese sujeto. Que resultaba ser algo cómica, debía admitir.

Pero la verdad es que la reacción de Hiro no era para menos. Le había contado que era un ángel y lo primero que hace es correr con claras intenciones de huir y gritar en busca de ayuda porque un maniático que dice ser ángel la esta acosando desde ayer.

Cuantas consecuencias inimaginables podrían traer eso. Le perjudicaría en su _trabajo_, podrían expulsarlo del cielo. O peor… no, no quería si quiera imaginar en que eso pudiese llegar a pasar algún día.

Pero aparte de que acabarían con su vida, y ni siquiera estaba vivo, la misma Sakuno podía salir perjudicada. Ella… y también Ryoma. De alguna forma cambiaria pequeñas cosas que después irían provocando consecuencias en cadena y hasta podría destruir el destino de los dos. El destino que Hiro debía asegurarse se cumpliera.

−Ahora escúchame bien, porque esto no es fácil para mí, ¿de acuerdo? Estoy estresado, tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y la verdad es que ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

−¡Pues entonces vete! −y trató de despegarlo de la puerta.

−¡No! −gritó Hiro de tal forma que Sakuno retrocedió y guardó distancia otra vez. Hiro suspiró−. ¿Jamás has querido algo con anhelo y casi desesperación?

A Sakuno casi se le escapa un gemido al pensar que por supuesto que quería algo. Con tanto anhelo y desesperación como decía él que daría cualquier cosa por conseguirlo.

−¿Jamás has deseado permanecer a ese algo… ese algo que te llena el espíritu, el alma, los pulmones, el autoestima; y que de pronto ya nada mas parece importante? Solo quieres seguir así, y no quieres que acabe nunca, como un sueño del que no quieres despertar. ¿Nunca lo has sentido?

Pero Sakuno ya no se encontraba allí. Viajaba a otro lugar, en donde todo era tal como ella soñaba. Un lugar tan lejano, tan inalcanzable que no tardó en regresar a la habitación. En donde Hiro la esperaba ofreciéndole un pañuelo. ¿De dónde lo habrá sacado?

Ella lo miró sin entender.

−Estás llorando −le aclaró él.

Entonces se tocó una mejilla con las yemas de los dedos y la sintió húmeda. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había soltado una lágrima.

−Lo siento −sin saber por que se disculpaba−. No se ni por que estoy llorando −dijo riéndose nerviosa mientras se secaba la mejilla con la manga del pijama.

Hiro dejó caer el brazo que tenía el pañuelo y cerró la mano en un puño. Al abrirla ya no había nada en ella.

−Yo deseo algo, y tú también. Así que déjame explicarte con calma quien

soy, por que estoy aquí y que es lo que quiero; porque aunque no lo creas,

me mandaron aquí con una sola misión: Hacer cumplir tu destino.

Una extraña sensación de duda, desconfianza y curiosidad… mucha curiosidad pasó por la mente de Sakuno. Expresándose en sus facciones cada una de ellas.

−¿Y cuál es mi destino? −en verdad la curiosidad era demasiado grande como para preguntarle _¿De que diablos habla este tipo?_

Ante esa pregunta Hiro no pudo evitar sonreír.

La inmensa curiosidad de Sakuno por saber cómo conocía Hiro a Ryoma; cómo cumpliría su sueño y cual era su destino, hizo que olvidara por completo que él era un perfecto extraño en su casa, a la cual todavía no sabía como había entrado, y que la había estado siguiendo todo el día de ayer.

Estaban sentados en la cama platicando cómodamente. Sakuno se sentía en confianza con él, no sabia por que, si recién lo conocía, pero de pronto eran amigos de toda la vida.

Hiro le había repetido la historia de que era un ángel, mandado del cielo para cumplir su destino, en el cual no había entrado en detalles todavía.

−Entonces, ¿por qué no hacemos un trato? −le ofreció él−. Déjame quedarme contigo, vivir tu vida, ser tu amigo e ir a tu instituto. Y yo haré realidad tu sueño.

Sakuno se le quedó mirando un rato, como si quisiera encontrar algo oculto en sus palabras.

−¿Por qué me harías ese favor? −preguntó después de un tiempo.

−Por que para eso me mandaron.

Ahora se le empezaban a cruzar los cables.

−No. Me dijiste que te mandaron para completar mi destino, ¿no es así? Que es totalmente distinto a lo que quiero.

El ángel sonrío ampliamente. Ahora venia la mejor parte.

−¿Y cómo sabes que tu destino no tiene nada que ver con ser feliz? Sakuno, piensa en eso que tanto anhelas y deseas. Piensa que ya estás allí, en ese lugar con ese algo que te falta para estar completa.

Y de inmediato comenzó a imaginarse en ese mundo, según ella tan lejano. Ese mundo… con Ryoma Echizen, en donde la amaba tanto como ella a él. Un lugar en donde estaban juntos y todos estaban felices por ellos, felices de que al fin fueran novios.

De pronto comenzó a imaginarse con Ryoma después del instituto, incluso después de la Universidad.

Hiro dejó que ella soñara y se imaginara todo lo que siempre había querido por tanto tiempo.

Claro está, que él ya sabía hasta el más mínimo detalle de esos deseos. Y desde luego que debía ser así. Debía saber como se suponía que seria todo tanto ahora como en el futuro. Así, si ocurría alguna alteración en el destino él se encargaría de arreglarlo.

Notó que Sakuno volvía a la realidad.

−Ahora, justo y exactamente todo lo que imaginaste, cada momento, cada día y cada sentimiento. Ese es el destino que está escrito para ti.

Se había vestido lo más rápido posible, pero después del shock de enterarse que su destino era estar con Ryoma, había sido bastante torpe al momento de ponerse la blusa y los calcetines.

Los brazos no le achuntaban a las mangas y saltó por toda la habitación en un pie tratando de colocar el calcetín izquierdo que le estuvo prestando algunos problemas.

Con el desayuno ocurrió lo mismo. Se atragantaba con la leche y más de una vez se mordió la lengua al comerse los cereales.

Pero al fin había terminado y salido de su casa, en donde se reunió con Hiro y se fueron caminando juntos.

Ella iba con su uniforme de Seigaku y él… bueno, vestido con camisa y pantalón blanco… y a pie descalzo.

Caminaban en silencio, pero Sakuno pronto rompió el hielo. Habían demasiadas cosas que necesitaba saber, así que empezó con lo primero que le daba curiosidad en ese momento.

−Hiro, aun no me dices muy bien que es lo que tu quieres.

Él permaneció callado por al menos unos minutos. Su mente iba y venia en pensamientos y recuerdos no precisamente buenos.

−Bueno, yo solo quiero interactuar con otros humanos. Quiero sentir que soy de este mundo, otra vez.

¿Otra vez? ¿Acaso ya había pertenecido a ese mundo antes? ¿Había sido alguna vez humano?

Se lo iba a preguntar pero él habló primero.

−Pero eso no es lo importante. Necesito explicarte algunas cosas para dejar todo en claro. Primero, me mandaron aquí por que hay un problema. El destino tuyo y de Ryoma no se está cumpliendo.

Sakuno se paró en seco y miró a Hiro desconcertada.

−Relájate, es por eso que estoy aquí. Mira, normalmente me toca cumplir el destino de parejas un poco mayor de veinticinco años. Jamás me había tocado con alguien tan joven como ustedes. Bueno, no es que yo sea tan mayor tampoco. Tengo 19 años, al menos antes de… ser ángel.

Entonces no siempre había sido un ser divino. Estaba casi segura de que él había sido humano antes, pero ¿Qué habrá pasado con su vida? ¿Cómo había llegado a ser lo que era ahora?

Observó a Hiro y percibió algo de tristeza en sus ojos de color amarillo, por lo que intentó distraerlo.

−¿Y cuál es la razón por la que te fuimos asignados tan jóvenes?

−Pues, primero por el simple hecho de que se conocieron a una temprana edad. No son muchos los casos en donde las parejas que están destinadas a estar juntas se conocen tan jóvenes.

Y la segunda razón es la que ya te mencioné antes −y retomaron el paso−. Su destino no se está cumpliendo. Según lo que esta escrito, tú y Ryoma ya deberían ser novios.

−¿En serio? −Sakuno no podía estar mas sorprendida, ¿ellos novios? Lo veía tan lejano.

−Dime, ¿Por qué no fuiste al cumpleaños de Oishi?

¿Y qué tenia que ver eso? No había ido porque se sentía mal ese día y simplemente no quiso ir. Aunque debía admitir que andaba un poco deprimida esa semana y no le apetecía ver a Ryoma ese día.

−En fin, por esa decisión que tomaste es que ahora estoy aquí. Se suponía que irías al cumpleaños de Oishi en el restaurante de sushi de Kawamura, y ahí seria cuando… bueno, te lo dejo a tu imaginación.

Sakuno se quedó sin habla. Esa celebración había sido hace solo dos meses. ¿Tan cerca había estado de tener algo con Ryoma? Y al final nada había pasado porque ella tan estúpida no quiso asistir. Le dieron ganas de tirarse las trenzas hasta arrancárselas.

−Asi que, como no fuiste ese día, resulta que ya estamos en Junio y aun no son novios, y el año se pasará muy rápido, por lo que vine aquí para solucionar las cosas. ¡Voy a juntarlos y me encargaré de hasta el último detalle para que salgan de la Seigaku juntos, como pareja!

El repentino entusiasmo de Hiro la animó y de pronto sintió esperanza de que en realidad lo que el ángel decía se podía cumplir.

Entonces, comenzó a analizar y llegó a una conclusión imposible para ella.

−Eso quiere decir que Ryoma, ¿siente algo por mí? −lo pregunto más para si misma que para Hiro.

−¿Y por qué no? Que sea demasiado orgullosos, egocéntrico, frió e indiferente no significa que no tenga corazón.

−Pero si él nunca ha mostrado algún interés en mí y apenas me habla. −la castaña comenzó a recordar esos frustrantes momentos, en donde ella se esforzaba por formar una frase sin tartamudear y él le respondía "_Si_" o "_No_ o "_No se_".

−Saku, debes entender que a pesar de todas las terribles cualidades que dije de él, también tiene su lado bueno. El problema es que lo tiene escondido, muy adentro. Por ejemplo, que es un poco tímido cuando se trata de ti, por eso no se te acerca mucho.

¿Ryoma tímido? Si, claro.

−¿Y como vas a juntarnos si él lo pone tan difícil?

−Tengo mis dones. Tú no te preocupes, te daré algunos consejos, pero aparte de eso yo me encargaré de todo. Además, para facilitar las opciones me haré pasar por un alumno nuevo y no iré a tu misma sala de clase, sino que seré compañero de clase de Ryoma. Así podré acercarme a él y me será más fácil cumplir la misión. Por supuesto que no le diré mi secreto y tú tampoco debes decírselo a nadie −una vez creyó haberlo dicho todo anunció−. ¡Esto será emocionante! Siempre quise volver a ser estudiante.

En definitiva eso confirmaba las dudas de Sakuno. Si había sido humano antes. Estuvo un buen rato pensando en como preguntarle algo que seguramente seria delicado para el de cabellos blancos.

Pero sin darse cuenta, ya habían llegado a la entrada de la Seigaku.

Sakuno miro al ángel y quedo estupefacta al ver que tenia puesto el uniforme del instituto. ¿En qué momento se había cambiado?

−Bueno, será mejor que vayas a tu sala de clase, yo ya tengo todo listo. Ayer arreglé todo y ahora soy un alumno nuevo que fue asignado casualmente a la sala de Ryoma −rió con aire travieso.

−¿Desde ayer? ¿Y como sabias…?

−Saku −le interrumpió−, tengo que advertirte que conmigo te llevarás varias sorpresas.


	3. Es complicado

Había decidido que esa era la clase de inglés mas aburrida de toda la historia de los tenistas.

Ryoma Echizen estaba que se dormía, o peor, moría de aburrimiento. Miraba al profesor con furia y sueño al mismo tiempo. Sus ojos ámbar, medio entrecerrados por el cansancio, lo seguían mientras se paseaba dando clases por la sala. Daba la impresión de que quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada.

Estaba harto de levantarse temprano los lunes para más encima tener que soportar las aburridísimas clases de inglés.

Con los brazos extendidos sobre su pupitre y la espalda encorvada hacia adelante, intentaba no quedarse dormido de nuevo. Puesto que el profesor ya le había llamado la atención hace solo diez minutos.

Pero el aburrimiento junto con el sueño ganaron territorio. Cerró sus ojos y se quedó profundamente dormido, dejando caer su cabeza sobre el pupitre y dándose un fuerte golpe en la frente.

Solo cinco minutos después, el profesor fue interrumpido por el toque de la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con la inspectora, y a su lado un chico de ojos amarillos con el uniforme de Seigaku y que cargaba con una mochila.

−Ha llegado un alumno nuevo −le anunció la mujer.

El profesor miró al chico extrañado, quien le dedicaba una sonrisa.

−¿En Junio?

La mujer suspiró.

−No me haga repetir la historia, si quiere después se lo pregunta a él.

−Bien, no importa. Entra muchacho, no seas tímido −él obedeció−. Muy bien alumnos, tenemos un compañero nuevo, se llama… −se quedó con la boca abierta.

−Kinugasa, Hiro Kinugasa.

Sus nuevos compañeros igual encontraron raro que alguien llegara en Junio y más encima en el último año que les quedaba, y rápidamente todos comenzaron a comentar y susurrar entre ellos.

Todos menos alguien. Ryoma apenas se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba en la sala, y mucho menos de que ahora un alumno nuevo se sentaba detrás de él.

Hiro saludó a la chica que se ubicaba al lado de donde él se sentó, ésta estaba embobada. Apenas vio los cabellos blancos del chico quedó fascinada. Con un gran esfuerzo pudo juntar las letras y decir, por lo menos como se llamaba. Su nombre era Eirin; tenía el pelo muy oscuro, casi negro y le llegaba a los hombros. Era de tez clara y tenía unos bellos ojos claros.

Su nuevo compañero de puesto se dio cuenta del estado de Ryoma, sentado delante de él. Frunció el ceño, el chico casi roncaba, tenía la frente apoyada en su pupitre, los brazos tirados sobre éste y con la boca semiabierta.

−No puedo entender como Saku se fijó en… _esto_ −susurró antes de tocar con mucho cuidado el hombro derecho del dormido.

Al hacerlo, Ryoma se despertó de golpe y medio sobresaltado, como si hubiera despertado de una pesadilla, pero sin gritos.

Se fregó los ojos con desgana y se dio cuenta de que aun estaban en la sala de clase. Intentó quedarse despierto de nuevo.

Hiro tuvo que aguantarse la risa, Ryoma parecía ebrio.

−¿Cómo hiciste eso? −preguntó Eirin asombrada−. Tiene el sueño muy pesado.

Él se encogió de hombros y prestó su atención al profesor. Aunque ya no fuera importante saber inglés a esas alturas de su _vida_, le emocionaba ver que podía ser parte de un curso. Sólo que esta vez no le restaría importancia a lo verdaderamente importante, como antes. No desperdiciaría su tiempo en algo que no tiene caso, como lo había hecho cuando había sido humano. Desperdició su vida, su corta vida. Si sólo hubiera sabido que solamente le quedaban unos meses.

Había olvidado lo latoso que era tomar apuntes, aunque la emoción que sentía por volver a la vida de estudiante permanecía, no logró sacar nada importante de lo que los profesores decían.

Le preguntó a Eirin si podía anotar algo de lo que ella había escrito para no tener su cuaderno vacío. Ella aceptó gustosa.

En la primera hora de descanso Hiro se juntó con Sakuno, pero ella no pudo hacerle preguntas por que él sólo hablaba de lo genial que era poder hablar con humanos otra vez, en este caso con Eirin.

Le dijo que no sabía como Ryoma no quedaba repitiendo cada año, se dormía casi todas las clases y ya se había aburrido de despertarlo tocándole en el hombro, cuello, cabeza y espalda.

Sakuno deseaba ver a su príncipe, quería comprobar si lo que le había dicho el ángel era cierto. Aunque, ¿por qué le mentiría sobre eso? No tenía ninguna razón para hacerlo. ¿Y si simplemente era ella quien no podía asimilarlo? Es que en realidad, le era sumamente difícil de creer el hecho de que el chico del cual ha estado locamente enamorada durante poco más de dos años, resultaba que al parecer él también sentía algo por ella.

Pero no lo vio en ninguna hora de descanso, ni en la hora del almuerzo.

−Está durmiendo en la azotea −le dijo Hiro cuando estaban almorzando.

−¿C-cómo sabes que lo estaba buscando? −preguntó la castaña vergonzosa de que se le notara tanto.

Hiro rió por lo bajo.

−Eres muy obvia −le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sakuno sintió que los colores se le subían a las mejillas. ¡Que horror! No podía creer que fuese tan obvia, ¿y si Ryoma se había dado cuenta de lo patética que era cuando trataba de hablar con él?

−_Dios mío, que vergüenza −_pensó para sus adentros.

−¿Por qué no vas a verlo?

−¿A-a la azotea? −sentía como las mejillas le ardían a más no poder−. N-no… mejor no.

−Esta bien −dijo Hiro encogiéndose de hombros−, lo dejaremos para otra ocasión.

Las clases ya habían terminado y Sakuno no había visto a Ryoma en todo el día. Así que decidió ir a verlo a las prácticas de tenis.

Hiro la buscaba para que se fueran juntos. No la había encontrado cuando fue a buscarla a su sala de clase, así que la buscó afuera, pero sin éxito. Iba a rendirse cuando se acordó.

−Maldición.

Se dirigió a las canchas de tenis, allí estaba ella, junto con Tomoka, viendo a Ryoma. Se molestó.

−¡Saku! −caminó hacia ella a paso firme.

−Hola, Hiro. −le contestó la de trenzas sin quitar la vista de las canchas.

−¿Qué haces aquí? −medio serio.

−Veo jugar a Ryoma, nunca falto a ninguna de sus partidos −le dijo casi orgullosa de eso−. Y menos ahora que es él capitán del equipo, y solo juega un partido de vez en cuando.

−No, Saku. Desde ahora nunca más volverás a venir a las canchas.

−¿Qué?

Despegó su vista del partido amistoso que tenía Ryoma con un novato. Obviamente le ganó enseguida. Pero Sakuno no pudo verlo porque ahora miraba atónita a Hiro.

−¿D-de que hablas? −preguntó con temor.

−Tienes que dejar de hacer esto. De seguro que él ya está acostumbrado a que vengas todos los días. ¡Pues eso está mal! −alzó la voz más de lo debido… o quizás debía ser así.

Ahora, unos ojos ámbar se posaban en el chico que había gritado.

−_¿Tiene el pelo blanco? _−fue lo primero que pasó por su mente. Pero luego se dio cuenta de con quien estaba hablando−. Ryuzaki −susurró.

Al otro lado de las canchas Hiro seguía explicándole a Sakuno por que no debía ir más allí para ver a Ryoma.

−Tienes que hacer que él te busque, no estar siempre donde él está. Haz que él vaya por ti, ¿entiendes?

−Creo −le respondió dudosa−. Pero… ¿Por qué querías que lo fuera a ver a la azotea, entonces? Si se supone que no debo buscarlo.

−Eso es distinto, porque si vas a la azotea, nadie va a pensar que vas a buscar a Ryoma, sólo vas ahí porque quieres ir. En cambio, es muy distinto si vienes a las canchas, porque es obvio que lo vienes a ver a él. Que vienes a alentarlo junto con Tomoka y todo ese… −miró con un poco de miedo a la masa de chicas que gritaban el nombre de Ryoma hasta quedar afónicas−, club de Fan's.

Sakuno se quedó pensando por un momento, tratando de poner todo en orden dentro de su confundida cabeza.

−Así que ahora nos vamos −dijo él.

−¿Y a dónde vamos?

−No sé. A tomarnos un helado −le tomó la mano y se la llevó.

En la canchas, Echizen observaba la escena mientras tomaba agua. Quizás para disimular. Notó que ese extraño chico de cabello blanco, a quien nunca había visto en su vida, se llevaba a Sakuno… de la mano.

−Mmm −cerró la botella, sin despegar su vista de la pareja, que se alejaba cada vez más. Se dio la vuelta, dándoles la espalda, y se concentró en supervisar a los chicos. Ahora que todos los otros titulares habías ya salido del instituto y ahora iban a la Universidad, todo era muy diferente. Ahora él era el Capitán, y tenía nuevas responsabilidades demasiado importantes como para estar pendiente de la nieta de la entrenadora.

Se encontraban en una pequeña heladería, no muy lejos de la Seigaku. Había unas cuantas mesitas alrededor del negocio para que la gente se sentara a disfrutar sus helados. Hiro y Sakuno estaban en una de ellas, pero por más que intentara distraerse, la castaña seguía sintiéndose incómoda.

—Me siento mal —protestó—, siento que de alguna forma lo estoy traicionando, o defraudando por no estar allí para apoyarlo. —dijo tristemente refiriéndose a Ryoma.

—Te lo tomas muy en serio, ¡Solo es tenis! —trató de calmarla mientras disfrutaba de un helado de chocolate—. Saku, tienes que entender. No puedes estar siguiéndole para todos lados, tienes que tú hacer tus cosas. Que él vea que tienes otras cosas más importantes que hacer. Y con todo esto resulta obvio que tampoco le vas a preparar ningún tipo de bocadillo ni almuerzo, como normalmente haces.

—¿Qué? ¿Tampoco eso?

Pero entonces no iba a hacer nada. Todo lo que ella siempre hizo durante años para que él se fijara en ella, ahora el ángel, que supuestamente iba a juntarlos, le decía que no debía hacerlo

—¿Y cómo voy _conquistarlo_, entonces?

—Tranquilízate, Saku. Si ya lo tienes loco —y comenzó a reírse a carcajadas.

La de trenzas no podía sentirse más avergonzada. El tan solo hecho de imaginarse a Ryoma loco por ella le hacía hervir las mejillas.

—¡Huf! —se quejó de pronto Hiro—. Ya no lo soporto —se sacó los zapatos y los calcetines, quedando descalzo—. Mucho mejor —dijo aliviado, moviendo los dedos de los pies.

Sakuno rió divertida.

—Eres tan raro —dijo entre risas, terminándose su helado de vainilla.

—Hace demasiado tiempo que no uso zapatos, estaba incómodo —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros.

Sakuno volvió a reírse, pero esta vez la risa se la contagió a Hiro. Y ambos comenzaron a reír hasta el punto de no poder parar. Hiro movió los deditos de los pies y se rieron aún más.

Y así siguieron hablando y riendo por un buen rato. Sakuno vio la hora en su celular y decidió que debía ir a su casa, o sus padres la llenarían de preguntas de donde había estado.

Se levantaron de las sillas y tomaron rumbo.

—¡Esperen! —les llamó un camarero que trabajaba en la heladería y que los había atendido—. Creo que olvidaron sus… ¿zapatos?

—¿Ah? —Hiro miró sus pies descalzos— Ah, claro —y corrió a buscarlos—. Muchas gracias —tomó sus zapatos, los calcetines y se fue con Sakuno.

El camarero se les quedó observando extrañado mientras se alejaban.

—Que raro es.

Iban caminando de lo más bien. Hablando tranquilamente. Bueno, al menos Hiro, porque Sakuno estaba un poco preocupada por la hora. Llegaría una hora más tarde. Solo esperaba que pudiera saltarse el interrogatorio de sus padres y escaparse a su habitación.

De pronto se le vino a la cabeza una idea brillante para llegar más rápido.

—¿Hiro?

—¿Si, que pasa?

—Tú… podrías —no sabía cómo decirlo—, bueno, eres un ángel, ¿no? Y quisiera llagar más rápido a mi casa.

—¿Y? —sin entender a donde iba eso.

—Y bueno, ¿tú podrías… ya sabes, sacar tus alas y llevarme volando? Ya que… eres un ángel, y yo pensé que…

—No puedo —le interrumpió él cortante.

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué? —pero Hiro no respondió— Bien, si no quieres hacerlo no importa. Lo entenderé.

—No es que no quiera o no deba —volvió a hablar él atropellando las palabras—. Simplemente no puedo.

Sakuno se dio cuenta de que él había comenzado a caminar más lento. Había agachado la cabeza y sus ojos miraban al suelo. Ella disminuyó también el paso para ir al ritmo de su amigo.

Vio algo sombrío en sus ojos, y aun así le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no?

Hiro suspiró. Era un gemido de pura anhelación, entre esperanza y desconsuelo. Pero no respondió después de varios segundos de angustia para Sakuno.

—Verás, el asunto de las alas resulta de una gran responsabilidad. No todos los ángeles las tienen como los humanos creen, porque solo los suficientemente maduros y con experiencias podrán sacar sus alas al fin. El problema es que una vez lo hayan hecho, nunca mas podrán esconderlas, las alas permanecerán desplegadas y extendidas en todo su esplendor para siempre, a la vista de todos. Por eso se requiere de una gran responsabilidad.

Sakuno estaba asombrada, jamás pensó que las cosas podrían ser tan complicadas para los ángeles. Pero no sabía que esa no era la peor parte, jamás en toda su vida podría imaginarse los problemas por los que su amigo tendría que pasar. Las alas eran lo de menos.

—Bueno, pero de seguro que pronto tendrás tus alas, Hiro —le animó con una sonrisa.

—No, no lo creo —pero la desanimada voz de él le borró el dulce gesto del rostro—. Ando caminando de lo más normal por las calles de Japón, como si fuera un humano. Obviamente así Dios no me permitirá obtener mi alas, y aunque lo intente no podré hacerlo por mí mismo, porque las alas se encuentran _guardadas_ dentro de mí. Y no puedo obligarlas a salir, saldrán cuando sea el momento.

Sus ojos tristes se posaron en los carmín de ella.

—Tengo un amigo llamado Shuto que tiene trescientos años. Recién pudo desplegar sus alas hace unos tres meses.

A Sakuno se le erizaron los pelos de la nuca.

—¿Cu… Cuántos años tienes tú?

—¿Cómo ángel? Tengo como cincuenta años apenas.

—¿¡Como que apenas!

—Cincuenta años no es nada, recién estoy empezando.

—Pero no aparentas tener cincuenta.

Hiro suspiró.

—Eso es porque tenía diecinueve años en mi vida pasada —dijo rápidamente—, antes… del morir. Y bueno, los ángeles no envejecemos.

A Sakuno se le cortó la respiración, no podía creerlo. Hiro había sido en verdad humano, y había muerto a la corta edad de diecinueve años.

—¿Co… Cómo pasó? —casi involuntariamente se le escapó la pregunta. No podía evitarlo, pero tampoco quería ser grosera.

—Accidente automovilístico. Iba con mi papá. Él sobrevivió, pero yo no —habló como si no le importara. Y en cierta parte así era. Aun que debía admitir que extrañaba su antigua apariencia.

A Sakuno se le formaron demasiadas incógnitas con tanta rapidez que no podía pensar con claridad. ¿Ósea que si uno moría se convertía en un ángel? El no saber que viene después de la muerte siempre había dado inseguridad en ella.

Notó la tensión en el aire y recordó que ese no era el tema del que estaban hablando antes. Después le preguntaría de lo que viene tras la muerte, pero ahora…

—Hiro, ¿tú quieres obtener tus alas?

Él sonrió ampliamente.

—Sí, es lo que más deseo. Es el sueño de todo ángel, porque solo así sientes que estás completo. Solo así eres un ángel de verdad, y demuestras que todos los años que estuviste trabajando al fin dan sus frutos. Nuestras alas son la mitad de nuestras almas. Nuestro ser, nuestro existir. Sin ellas no estamos completos.

—Entonces, ¿por qué haces lo que no debes? —eso si que le era curioso—. ¿Por qué te haces pasar por humano, si con eso nunca vas a conseguir tus alas? —se cruzó de brazos, esperando una explicación.

—Porque me gusta la gente, no puedo evitarlo. Me gusta caminar en la multitud y ser parte de ella. Podría caminar siendo _invisible_ y todo estaría bien y quizá así podría conseguir mis alas, pero odio que la gente no me vea y que no sepa que estoy ahí —al ver el rostro desconcertado de Sakuno, Hiro aclaró —. Los ángeles podemos ser visibles o invisibles para los humanos, y los que no tenemos nuestras alas aun podemos decidir. Y yo decido ser visible todo el tiempo.

Sakuno iba a decir algo pero él continuó con su discurso.

—Y aunque me encantaría poder sacar mis alas, sé que no será hasta dentro de varios siglos porque aun no estoy listo para vivir solo en el cielo, o siempre siendo invisible para ustedes.

»» Sé que suena raro, pero así soy yo. Me gusta ser ángel, me encanta, pero me aburro en el cielo y prefiero estar en la tierra, como un simple humano. Y de seguro pensarás que si tanto me gusta estar en la tierra, ¿para qué quiero las alas si estas, al ser permanentemente visibles, me impedirán volver a la tierra?

Sakuno trató de defenderse y quiso alegar que ella nunca se había pensado esa pregunta, pero como siempre él siguió hablando sin siquiera tomar pausa para respirar.

—Pues como ya te dije, soy un ángel complicado y no muchos me entienden. Ya te expliqué por que deseo tanto mis alas, pero aún no estoy preparado para recibirlas. Quiero seguir en la tierra, pero sé que algún día tendré que resignarme a ser un ángel normal y vivir en el cielo, o hacerme invisible —esto lo dijo con un tono de desaprobación—, pero esto no será hasta dentro de muchos años —pareció terminar cuando suspiró—. Quiero experimentar lo mejor de los dos mundos.

Al fin, había terminado. Se había desahogado todo lo que pudo. Y Sakuno, al verlo sonreír no hizo más que imitarlo. Siguieron caminando a paso lento y no hablaron mucho hasta llegar a la casa.

—Bueno, aquí nos separamos —le dijo el ángel repentinamente feliz—. Nos vemos mañana, debo ir al cielo a preparar tus movidas para atrapar a Echizen. —soltó una risita.

Sakuno entró a su casa con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza.

Tal y como lo había previsto, sus padres le comenzaron a interrogar de una forma tan rápida que solo alcanzó a responder la mitad.

Finalmente pudo escapar a su habitación. Terminó una tarea de Matemáticas y se metió a la cama para tomar una pequeña siesta para reponerse. Solo quería descansar un poco y luego buscaría que hacer.

No se despertó hasta el otro día.

Ryoma se encontraba recostado en su cama, mirando el techo de su habitación. No podía evitarlo, pero no dejaba de pensar en la escena que había presenciado desde la cancha esa tarde.

¿Quién diablos era ese chico?


	4. Reglas a seguir

—Suéltate el pelo.

—No.

—Suéltate el pelo —insistió.

—No.

—¿Por favor?

—Dije que no.

—Tú eres la que se perjudica.

Hiro y Sakuno iban llegando a la academia Seigaku, y el ángel había estado insistiendo todo el camino para que ella se soltara las trenzas. Pero Sakuno se negaba rotundamente, eran sus queridísimas trenzas, a las que tanto cariño les tenía. Además sin sus trenzas, ¡no era ella! Simplemente no se imaginaba sin ellas.

Llegaron a la academia, por lo que les tocaba separarse, ya que cada uno debía ir a su respectiva sala de clase.

Sakuno se dirigió a la suya dejando a Hiro atrás.

—¡Hey, Saku! —le susurró Hiro. Ella se dio vuelta— ¡Sueltooo! —volvió a susurrar revolviéndose los cabellos fuertemente con las manos.

—Estás loco —le dijo ella mientras soltaba una risita.

El ángel se despidió con la mano y se volvió para tomar rumbo a su salón.

Al llegar se sentó al lado de Eirin, e intentó prestar atención al profesor. Lo cual le era un poco difícil a veces puesto que tenía que asegurarse de Ryoma no se durmiera. Sin contar que Eirin le hablaba muy animadamente y él no podía ser grosero y no contestarle. Por lo que tuvo que dividir su atención en esas tres cosas durante toda la primera clase.

Mientras tanto, en otro salón, Sakuno no paraba de pensar en todo lo que comenzaría a pasar. Ya se imaginaba su vida perfecta con Ryoma.

De seguro que Hiro sabía perfectamente lo que hacía. Solo esperaba que no ocurrieran cosas que pudieran cambiar su destino. Hasta el momento, por suerte, todavía no había pasado nada.

Bueno… quizás algo.

Después de todo Hiro se había infiltrado en su vida, algo que nunca debió haber pasado. Pero en realidad había resultado algo bueno. Después de todo lo único que había provocado era que ella, al estar consiente de todo, ayudaría y pondría mas de su parte para que la "misión" se cumpliera los antes posible. Beneficiándola a ella, a Ryoma y a Hiro.

De pronto un pensamiento le vino a la mente, ¿Y si el destino de alguien más se alteraba por conocer a su amigo? Eso podía pasar, y no ser muy bueno.

Era preocupante en verdad, Hiro podía hacerlo infiltrándose en la vida de esas personas. ¿Podría ser posible que el hecho de conocer a alguien, que supuestamente jamás debiste conocer, sea algo tan grave que altere por completo tu destino? Se quedó pensativa toda la clase.

Finalmente tocó el timbre para el primer receso. Sakuno salió a paso rápido en dirección al salón del ángel. Tenía que hablar con él, preguntarle sobre sus dudas.

Él iba justo saliendo de su sala, cuando Sakuno casi choca con él en la puerta.

—Hiro —dijo sobresaltada—, necesito hablar contigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—¿Será muy grave que otras personas te conozcan? ¿No alterarás el destino de alguien si te haces su amigo?

Hiro lo pensó por un momento. Su mirada se fijaba en un punto invisible sobre la cabeza de Sakuno.

Se encogió de hombros.

—No en realidad. Todos a los que voy a conocer —porque ya sabía a quien conocería a lo largo de las semanas. Estaba totalmente informado— van a encontrarse con su pareja definitiva en la Universidad o después. Ni siquiera tienen ángeles vigilándoles todavía por que aun no lo necesitan.

Por lo que si me conocen ahora, no les afectara en nada.

Sakuno se le quedó mirando por un momento, procesando lo recién dicho por su amigo.

—Por eso te dije que ustedes eran un caso especial, nunca antes me había tocado una pareja tan joven, además yo…

La castaña se quedó esperando a que él continuara, pero ya no hablaba. Sino que miraba con asombro hacia su derecha. Había levantado la vista hacia su hombro derecho y hablo como si se dirigiera a alguien.

—¡Shuto! —exclamó extrañado, ¿le hablaba a alguien?—. ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar… ¡Auch!

Salió repentinamente de la sala, casi trotando con el brazo derecho extendido hacia adelante, como si alguien le estuviese tirando de este.

—¡Hiro! ¿A dónde vas? —Sakuno lo siguió sin entender.

—Es Shuto —le dijo él mientras era arrastrado por una fuerza invisible—. No lo puedes ver porque está siendo invisible para los humanos, él es el amigo del que te hablé, él que tiene las alas, ¿recuerdas? Por eso no lo puedes ver.

—¡Hiro, espera! Estaba hablando contigo.

—Es que Shuto quiere hablar conmigo en privado —dijo mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por el otro ángel.

—Yo soy la que quiere hablar contigo ¡No te vayas! —lo siguió hasta que su amigo fue arrastrado hasta el baño de hombres.

Maldición. Solo hasta ahí podía llegar, así que esperó en la puerta.

Dentro del baño Shuto metió a Hiro en una de las cabinas para poder conversar…

—¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer esto?! —o quizás discutir—. ¡Eres un idiota! ¡Perderás tu alma! O lo que te queda de ella.

Shuto se hizo visible. Era un más alto que Hiro, cualquier persona que lo viera podría decir que tenía unos veinticinco años aproximadamente. Vestía de blanco y andaba descalzo. Tenía el cabello de un color dorado claro y poseía unos ojos oscuros, casi negros.

—Tranquilízate —respondió el menor—, Dios no puede ser tan malo —dijo con tono cómico.

—Tú… ¡Tú me sacas de mis casillas!— cerró los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, tratando de controlar su furia—. Dios me mandó para decirte esto y también que te avise que quiere hablar contigo ¡¿Sabes lo que eso significa?!

—¿Ahora? —tomado por sorpresa.

—¡Si, ahora!

—Pero no puedo, estoy en clases.

—Ah, verdad que estas en clases —Hiro asintió—. Ahora vámonos.

—¿Qué? Pero si te dije que no… —alegó a su amigo antes de partir.

Afuera del baño Sakuno se estaba impacientando. Tardaban demasiado. ¿Qué estaría pasando allí dentro? ¿Sería algo grave? ¿Tendría que ver con ella? ¿O con Ryoma?

—Suficiente, voy a entrar —decidió—. No me importa, necesito saber qué es lo que sucede —iba a empujar la puerta, pero esta se abrió antes. Dejando ver quién iba a salir.

—Ryo… Ryoma —sintió como la sangre hervía en sus mejillas.

—Hum— un tanto extrañado —el baño de chicas es por allá, Ryuzaki —le señaló con el dedo pulgar.

—Yo…Yo… —los nervios se apoderaron de ella—. Yo… espero a… alguien.

El frunció el ceño.

—¿A quién?— no pudo evitar sentir curiosidad.

—Un amigo —el timbre de vuelta a clases sonó.

—Pues ya no puedes seguir esperando, tienes que ir a clases.

—Pe…pero es que…

—Llegarás tarde. —le cortó él.

Sakuno dudó un momento, volvió su mirada a la puerta del baño deseando que Hiro apareciera por ella. Pero no pasó nada, al parecer iba a estar ahí dentro un buen rato.

—Si… t-tienes razón —y se fue junto con Ryoma, aunque él actuó como si ella no estuviera allí durante todo el trayecto.

De vez en cuando, sin que ella se diera cuenta, la miraba e inspeccionaba de reojo. ¿Por qué siempre se sentía así cuando estaba con ella? Sentía la necesidad de hablarle, acercársele; pero su orgullo no lo dejaba.

Sakuno caminaba tratando de seguirle el paso. Si realmente él estaba interesado en ella ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan frío? Justo ahora que necesitaba a Hiro este estaba cotorreando con su amigo en el baño, igual que un par de chicas.

Pero ella no sabía que su amigo había abandonado la tierra hace varios minutos, nunca se imaginaría que en este momento el ángel estaba pasando por un mal momento.

Estaba un poco molesta puesto que Hiro no volvió a aparecer en todo el día. ¿Qué es lo que querría ese tal Shuto?

Ahora iba de regreso a su casa y en verdad esperaba encontrarlo allá.

Cuando llegó se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, ni siquiera sus padres. Subió a su habitación rezando por que Hiro estuviese allí, grande fue su decepción al no encontrarlo.

—¡¿Hiro, donde estás?! —lo llamó esperando que pudiera escucharla donde fuera que estuviese.

Pero no había rastro del ángel. Estaba preocupada, ¿y si le había pasado algo? ¿Qué cosas malas podrían pasarle a un ángel?

Se sentó en su cama pensativa, preguntándose un sinfín de cosas a las cuales no les encontraban respuestas claras.

Ese otro ángel que no podía ver la dejó intrigada. Se supone que estaba con sus alas. ¿Cómo serian? Se las empezó a imaginar grandes y majestuosas, tratando de atribuirles todo lo que Hiro decía sobre ellas. ¿Cómo se vería él con ellas?

—Hola.

—¡Ah! —totalmente sobresaltada, vio a Hiro apoyado en la pared de al frente —Me asustaste, Hiro. No vuelvas a hacer eso.

—Lo siento —se disculpó casi en un susurro.

Sakuno se fijó en la expresión desaliñada del joven. Parecía agotado y no mostraba ninguna emoción aparente.

—¿Estás bien? —preocupada de no ver esa permanente sonrisa en su rostro.

—Bueno, tuve una conversación con Dios, eso es todo.

—¿Una… conversación? —él asintió— ¿Y de que hablaron?

Hiro suspiro con resignación. Se dirigió a la cama y se sentó junto a Sakuno.

—A ver, por donde empiezo —la chica percibió un poco de ánimo en sus palabras, pero su semblante seguía serio—. Hay ciertas reglas que nosotros debemos cumplir, como por ejemplo no hacerse visible frente a un humano y jamás revelar nuestra identidad de ángel.

Sakuno lo miró con insistencia y el tosió incomodo.

—Bueno, supongo que ya te habrás dado cuenta de que yo he roto esas dos reglas —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Pero tranquila, porque soy uno de los mejores ángeles de Dios. El ya me perdonó mi primera falta hace años, el problema fue ahora que me presente frente a ti y te conté todos esos... —buscó la palabra apropiada—…secretos.

—Ah —un poco confundida.

—Es por eso que hemos conversado y Él decidió darme otra oportunidad, por que en verdad soy muy bueno en lo que hago −dijo con tono orgulloso−. Pero no debo desobedecer ni una sola regla más.

Sakuno se quedó pensando en la situación. Jamás pensó que los ángeles tuvieran normas que cumplir tan estrictamente.

—¿Y qué sucederá si rompes otra regla?

Hiro suspiró. Sus ojos parecieron viajar a un lugar muy lejano de allí por unos segundos. Luego la miró a ella.

—¿Has oído hablar de la reencarnación?

—Eh… —se quedo sin habla por un momento —. S-sí, pero no creí que fuera verdad.

—Pues con nosotros al menos lo es. Si cometemos una falta Dios no encontrará que seamos lo suficientemente buenos para ser ángeles, entonces…

De pronto ya no hablo más. Su respiración se volvió mas agitada y le temblaban las manos.

—¿Hiro?

—Entonces… —Sakuno pudo notar el vacío en sus palabras—. Te reencarnas en un humano.

Lo dijo casi con terror. Y Sakuno no podía entender por qué era algo tan terrible para él.

—¿No te gustaría volver a ser humano?

—¡NO! —se levantó de la cama bruscamente, asustándola—. Como podría querer volver a ser humano si mi vida anterior era tan miserable y jamás fui feliz. ¡Amo ser ángel y amo lo que hago porque me encargo de que la gente encuentre al amor de su vida, para que puedan ser felices por siempre y no les pase lo que me paso a mí!

Se quedo de pie sin mover un músculo, mirando el suelo. Sakuno se levantó y fue a su lado para calmarlo.

—Está bien Hiro, está bien. —y lo abrazó fuertemente.

Él la abrazo también con fuerza para desahogar y liberar todos esos sentimientos que habían estado guardados dentro de sus ser por más de cincuenta años.

Sakuno no entendía muy bien: no quería volver a ser humano, pero le encantaba compartir con ellos y vivir su vida. Le resultaba muy confusa la forma de pensar del ángel.

—No volverás a ser humano. Porque no volverás a ser tan tonto como para romper otra regla, ¿verdad? —le dijo, separándose.

Hiro soltó una risita.

—Sí, tienes razón. No volverá a pasar. ¡Y no soy tonto! Solo un poco descuidado.

Ambos rieron.

—Bueno, y cuáles son las reglas para ustedes. Ya sabes, para asegurarme de que no volverás a desobedecerlas.

—No me las sé todas, pero… bueno, obviamente nadie más puede saber que soy un ángel.

—Esa es fácil ―Sakuno se encogió de hombros.

—Otra sería, en mi caso que interactuó con los humanos, que ninguna chica se enamore de mí en la etapa en donde conocerá a su media naranja destinada, porque eso podría provocar serias alteraciones. Pero no hay problema con esa regla por que ninguna chica que me vaya a conocer está en esa etapa.

Sakuno tomó un cuadernillo que tenía en su mesita de noche y comenzó a tomar nota.

—Ah bueno y tampoco debo enamorarse yo de ninguna humana, porque no se trata de ella, sino de mí. De lo que puedo hacer por celos quizá o para conseguir que esté conmigo. Puedo herir a otras personas y esa es otra regla también, ahora que lo recuerdo. Está prohibido hacerles daño a los humanos.

—Muy bien —dijo Sakuno leyendo de su cuadernillo —.No enamorar a nadie, no enamorarse de nadie y no hacerle daño a nadie. Estamos bien —le animó sonriente— ¿Eso es todo?

—No —se rió—, pero casi todas las otras son tontas, estas son las más difíciles podría decirse porque estoy en la tierra. Las otras son para cumplirlas allá arriba. Y la verdad es que se me han hecho muy fáciles de cumplir estos últimos cincuenta años.

—De acuerdo, entones…

—¡Muy bien! —le interrumpió él con ganas—. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Tendrás que prepararte para mañana porque empezaré a poner en acción mis planes.

Sakuno lo miro interrogativa.

—¿Planes?

—Ya sabes, para que tú y Ryoma se vuelvas mas… cercanos— eso último lo dijo con tono pícaro, provocando que Sakuno se sonrojara. —¡Adiós! —y salió de la habitación.

—Pero Hiro…—Sakuno lo siguió, pero al salir no había nadie—. ¿Qué planes tendrá? —se preguntó pensativa, y regresó a su cuarto.


	5. Planes en acción, un mal trato

**Notas de la autora: Hola! Quería agradecerles por sus comentarios, hasta el mas pequeño me hace muy feliz :D espero que estén disfrutando esta historia y en verdad gracias por leerla y darme su apoyo, lo aprecio mucho ;)**

Capítulo 5: Planes en acción, un mal trato.

Las clases ya habían terminado por ese día.

Aunque aun le era difícil, Sakuno ya se había resignado a la cruda verdad de que no valía la pena ir a las prácticas de tenis solo para ir a ver al capitán de ese año: Ryoma Echizen.

En vez de eso, se preparaba para marcharse, con Hiro siempre acompañándola.

—Esta vez no nos iremos a tu casa, al menos no enseguida.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Es una sorpresa.

Sakuno le miró con desconfianza. Pero al ver la cara de inocencia de su amigo no tuvo más remedio que confiar en él. Aunque su conducta seguía siendo sospechosa. ¿Por qué estaba tan sonriente? Pero que tonta, siempre estaba así.

En efecto, el paseo fue extraño. Hiro la llevaba a tiendas, galerías, mini ferias y más; diciendo que debía comprar algunas cosas que Dios le había encargado.

Sakuno no supo si creerle o no, pero era cómico verlo con tanta energía.

Después de una hora parecía que había terminado de hacer sus compras. Entonces, ¿por qué seguían caminando sin rumbo?

—Hiro vayamos a la casa, ya me duelen los pies y no se a donde vamos.

—Una cosa más —dijo buscando algo o alguien con la mirada. —¡Mira! Un local de comida rápida. ¡Vamos a comer algo!

Antes de que Sakuno pudiera protestar, ya se encontraban en la entrada del local. Y casi se le sale el corazón con lo que vio.

Ryoma estaba en la caja, al parecer esperaba su pedido, el cual debía reclamar con la boleta que le habían entregado. Y también pudo divisar a Momoshiro esperando en una mesa un poco más allá.

Desde el año pasado que no veía a Momoshiro, después de que terminara la escuela y se fuera a la Universidad.

—¡Oh, vaya! Mira, está Ryoma. ¡Ja! Qué casualidad, ¿no crees?

Sakuno se sonrojó al instante.

—Muy bien —la distrajo Hiro—. Ve a la caja y pide una hamburguesa extra grande.

—Pero si no tengo hambre —alegó ella.

—¡No es para ti! Estoy hambriento.

—Por esas extrañas cosas de la vida… ¿Sabías que Ryoma iba a estar aquí?

—¿Yo? —fingiendo inocencia—. Claro que no, cómo iba a saberlo, no sé de qué me hablas —encogiéndose de hombros—. Ahora ve hasta allá y haz lo que te dije —le dio unos pequeños empujones para incitarla a avanzar.

La castaña comenzó a caminar muy lentamente, acercándose a la caja. Sentía como la sangre le subía a la cabeza. Se detuvo al lado del ambarino para que la atendieran. Pero la cajera no estaba en su puesto.

Suspiró antes su mala suerte.

Ryoma, que esperaba las innumerables hamburguesas que había pedido para él y Momo, ya se había percatado de la presencia de la chica.

Comenzó a golpetear impaciente el mesón con las yemas de sus dedos, la situación le era bastante incómoda.

Sakuno ya no iba a las canchas de tenis, siempre un extraño chico de cabellos blancos se la llevaba lejos. Estaba seguro de que la obligaba a que se fuera con él, ya que varias veces lo había visto llevándosela del brazo.

A unos metros de allí, Hiro observaba impaciente. La pareja ni siquiera se miraba.

—Increíble —habló por lo bajo—.Tendré que interferir.

_¿Quién será ese chico?_

Ryoma recordaba cada receso y siempre veía a Sakuno con aquel extraño muchacho. Seguía dando golpecitos en el mesón con los dedos. Revolviendo entre su mente para encontrar alguna respuesta.

—¡Saku! —el ángel se asomó entre los dos —¿Por qué tardas tanto?

Un último golpe, más fuerte que los anteriores, confirmó la rabia de Echizen. ESE era el chico. Allí estaba otra vez, con ella.

—Eh… aún no me atienden, n-no está la cajera —la chica miraba tristemente de reojo al tenista, quien solo miraba el mesón con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué acaso tendré que pedir yo por ti? —Sakuno lo miró como si este hubiese dado en el blanco—. Está bien ¡Hey, por aquí! Estamos esperando ¡Atiéndanos!

—Lo siento ¿Qué pedirá? —y misteriosamente apareció la cajera.

—Quiero una hamburguesa extra grande por favor… y agréguele unas papas fritas.

—Bien —la camarera empezó a escribir en la computadora—. En total son…

—¡Espere! —interrumpió Hiro—. No había terminado, también una bebida.

—De acuerdo, entonces son…

—¡Aún no! Quiero otra hamburguesa, pero sin queso ¿Tú quieres algo, Saku?

—N-no, estoy bien —impresionada por la cantidad de comida que su amigo podía ingerir.

—Hey, Echizen —Momoshiro se acercó—. Se me había olvidado decirte que pidieras mi hamburguesa con papas fritas.

—¿Vedad que son ricas? —el de cabellos blancos se metió en la conversación.

—¡¿Quién dijo eso?! —Momo miró para todos lados buscando de donde había provenido ese comentario.

—Aquí —Hiro asomó su cabeza por delante de Ryoma antes de que Momoshiro se volviera loco pensando que escuchaba voces.

—Ah…Eh… Y tú eres…

—Soy Hiro, soy nuevo en la academia Seigaku. Sé que tú te graduaste el año pasado, he escuchado mucho sobre ti y los demás ex-titulares.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué dicen sobre mí? —con tono orgulloso.

—Momoshiro —interfirió Ryoma impaciente —¿Por qué no te vas a sentar y esperas allá?

—Espera Echizen, que no ves que estoy socializando. Así que nuevo, ¿eh? Y como… —Momo vio un par de trenzas detrás de Hiro —¡Vaya! Ryuzaki, cuánto tiempo.

—Eh… Ho-hola Momo-sempai —pero Sakuno solo estaba concentrada en el rostro de Ryoma, el cual no despegaba su vista del mesón.

—Venimos a comer… bueno al menos yo, porque Saku no quiso nada —le aclaró Hiro

—¿Vienen juntos? —preguntó Momo.

—Sí.

Ryoma se sentía un poco abandonado en esa conversación, así que tomó la bandeja con la comida, recién entregada, y se dirigió a su mesa.

—¡Perfecto! ¿Por qué no comemos todos juntos?

—Ah… —Sakuno iba a decir que no era necesario, que ellos buscarían otra mesa.

Pero Hiro hablo más rápido.

—¡Claro! —Tomó su bandeja y siguió a Momo con Sakuno pisándole los talones.

El ex-titular se sentó al lado de Ryoma, quien ya se había acomodado y estaba comiendo sus hamburguesas. Hiro con Sakuno se sentaron al frente de ellos.

El ambarino se sorprendió un poco al ver que se sentarían con ellos en la misma mesa. Pero ocultó su sobresalto bajo su rostro frío y gélido.

A penas se acomodaron Momoshiro y el ángel comenzaron a hablar de quien sabe qué cosa. Porque ni Ryoma ni Sakuno prestaban atención al tema de conversación, cada uno pensaba en sus propios asuntos.

El tenista comía su hamburguesa calladamente, mientras observaba a Sakuno, que estaba en frente suyo, con disimulo.

Pero con unos ojos tan penetrantes como los suyos era imposible que Sakuno no se sintiera observada. Lo veía por el rabillo del ojo y notaba que él la estaba mirando, lo que provocaba que sus nervios aumentaran y su rostro ardiera a más no poder.

Por dios, solo quería salir de allí.

—Ryoma, ¿me pasas la mayonesa? —le habló Hiro.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Momoshiro, puesto que él no había mencionado el nombre de Ryoma frente a Hiro.

—Está en mi misma escuela, ¿no? Supongo que es normal que me conozca—dijo Ryoma mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida —Aunque yo no sé cómo se llama él.

Hiro le quedó mirando un tanto ofendido.

—Estoy en tu misma clase.

Ryoma se atragantó con la bebida y tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no toser.

¿En verdad ese chico odioso estaba en su mismo curso? ¡¿Desde cuándo?!

—Es más —agregó —, me siento atrás tuyo.

¡¿Pero cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo sucedió esto?!

—¿Hace… cuanto? —habló con la voz apenas saliendo de su garganta debido a su atragantamiento.

—Llegué esta semana.

—Por dios, Ryoma como puedes ser tan despistado —le replicó Momoshiro sorprendido. —Además deberías saber su nombre igual porque lo dijo allá en la caja, cuando se presentó.

—No estaba prestando atención. —Ryoma seguía tosiendo pero esta vez pudo sacar algo más de voz.

—Nunca prestas atención, tampoco en clases. ¡Siempre te quedas dormido! —dijo Hiro—. No sé cómo pasas de curso.

A Momoshiro le hizo gracias el comentario.

—¡Ja! Ese es un misterio de la vida que jamás se podrá descubrir.

Y ambos rompieron en carcajadas.

Ryoma no podía creer que se es estuvieran riendo de él. ¿Qué se creían? Él no necesitaba prestar atención en clases para que le fuera bien.

Vio a Sakuno, y se dio cuenta de que ella estaba igual o más avergonzada por la conducta de su amigo, esos dos seguían riéndose como locos.

Sakuno se acomplejó al ver el rostro de Ryoma. Lo estaban haciendo molestarse, y ella no quería eso.

Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo, y se miraron con sorpresa. Sakuno quiso sonreír por lo cómico de la situación, y hasta le pareció ver también un tono de humor en la mirada de él. Pero no duró ni un segundo, él desvió la mirada de inmediato. Alcanzó su bebida y comenzó a tomarla distraídamente.

Sakuno sintió su calorcillo en las mejillas otra vez al darse cuenta de que casi le había sonreído a Ryoma. De seguro se hubiera visto como una estúpida frente a él, quién siempre tenía esa expresión inescrutable.

Desvió la mirada hacia Hiro para que Ryoma no pudiera ver su clara expresión de decepción. El ángel lo estaba pasando muy bien al parecer.

¡Que desesperación! Si estos eran los planes de su amigo para acercarse a Ryoma no sabía si podría sobrevivir hasta que esto acabara.

Ya era otro día y a Hiro y a Ryoma les tocaba Gimnasia a primera hora.

Ahora que él sabía que el extraño joven estaba en su curso le daba batalla a cualquier cosa que se le presentara. Incluso si Hiro estaba en su mismo equipo, como ahora que practicaban basketball.

Estaban jugando un partido y Ryoma apenas dejaba que el equipo enemigo tocara la pelota. Y con suerte dejaba que su propio equipo lo hiciera.

Ahora se encontraba acorralado, y no tenia alternativa, tenía que darle el balón a alguien.

—¡Ryoma, por aquí! —Hiro saltaba por todos lados y alzaba los brazos en todas direcciones—. ¡Aquí, aquí! Estoy libre ¡Yo, yo!

Pero el tenista le ignoró.

—¡Horio, toma!

—Pero… ¡yo estaba libre! −siendo completamente ignorado.

El juego continuaba y Ryoma de nuevo tenía la pelota, corría hacia la cesta con toda la multitud atrás suyo. Miró a su derecha y vio que Hiro se había detenido por el cansancio, apoyando sus manos en las rodillas.

Ryoma no lo pensó dos veces y le dio un pase sorpresivo.

—¡Hiro! —le lanzó el balón a tal velocidad que el nombrado ni siquiera alcanzó a reaccionar.

—¡Auch!

El ángel ahora yacía sentado en el suelo con un gran chichón en la frente.

—¡Echizen, ten mas cuidado! —Eirin, que observaba el juego, se dispuso a defender a su ídolo.

Ryoma bufó.

—Él no estaba pendiente —miró al golpeado—, pudimos haber ganado si dejaras de estar en la luna.

—Muy bien chicos, ya basta —habló el profesor—. Vayan a cambiarse.

—¿Qué te pasó? —el receso había llegado y lo primero que Sakuno vio al ver a su amigo en el pasillo fue un enorme chichón morado en su frente.

—Tu enamorado es todo un psicópata —refregándose la zona golpeada—. No sé cómo te pudiste fijar en él.

—Bueno, así es el destino —dijo ella con tono burlón.

—Mmm… no sé si él te merezca, tú eres tan buena y él…

—Creo que ustedes dos deberían conocerse más. ¿Por qué no te sientas con él?

—Saku —le respondió poniéndole el brazo derecho en su hombro—, no tienes remedio, es obvio que estás enamorada.

Miró por encima del hombro de la chica y notó que el chico del que estaban hablando los miraba desde el otro extremo del pasillo, en la entrada de la sala. Al ángel le dio un escalofrió ante la asesina mirada de Ryoma antes de entrar al salón.

Sería suicidio si decidiera sentarse con él.

—¿Hiro? —Sakuno lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. ¿Qué es esa mancha en tu cuello?

Sacó su mano del hombro de ella para tocarse debajo de su oreja derecha, donde yacía una mancha un poco más oscura que su piel.

—¿Te refieres a esta? Es para identificar a cada ángel, todos tenemos una diferente.

Sakuno la inspeccionó con la mirada, tenía forma de espiral.

En eso tocó el timbre de vuelta a clases, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—Sigo diciendo que deberías sentarte con Ryoma —insistió.

Hiro negó con la cabeza inmediatamente.

—¿Qué acaso me quieres ver con otro chichón en la cabeza? —Sakuno rió—. Parece que sí.

Ese día fue particularmente aburrido, por lo menos para Sakuno. Hiro estaba ocupado escribiendo planes para que la pareja por lo menos comenzara a hablarse con más que solo monosílabos.

Le dijo a su amiga que aprovechara para salir con Tomoka en los recesos porque él estaba muy ocupado.

De vez en cuando se iba, desaparecía. Sakuno suponía que se iba al cielo, y así era. Se iba a pedirle consejos a Shuto, que tenía bastante experiencia.

Y cuando regresaba su hoja de planes se veía más completa que antes de ir.

Acompañó a la castaña hasta su casa y luego volvió a desaparecer. Sakuno no lo vio hasta el otro día.

—Estoy lista —dijo cuando salió del baño de su casa. Hiro la estaba esperando.

—Te falta algo —. Le señaló su cabello suelto. Ella sonrió.

—Quiero hacer un trato contigo —él la miró sin entender—. Tú quieres que yo me deje las trenzas ¿Cierto?

—Sí —aún confundido.

—Y yo quiero que pierdas el miedo que tienes hacia Ryoma.

—¡No le tengo miedo! —el ofendido se cruzó de brazos.

—Pues entones te propongo que hagamos esto —hizo una pequeña pausa y luego continuó—. Yo me soltaré el pelo los días en que tú me prometas que te sentarás con Ryoma.

—Y como hoy no te hiciste las trenzas debo suponer que hoy tengo que… —tragó saliva.

—Exacto. —ella le sonrió con aire triunfador.

Al llegar a la Seigaku se separaron. Cuando Hiro entró a la sala vio a Ryoma en su puesto. Se notaba que estaba aburrido.

Suspiró.

—Hola. —le dijo al sentarse a su lado.

Ryoma frunció el ceño apenas le oyó, pero no dijo nada.

La primera clase fue tranquila. Ryoma trataba de dormir para no tener que ver a su compañero de puesto. Y Hiro solo miraba al profesor, tratando de evitar las insistentes miradas de Eirin. Su rostro mostraba claramente que quería saber porque no se había sentado con ella.

Al toque de timbre Ryoma se levantó rápidamente. Quería ir a dormir a la azotea, ir a practicar tenis, cualquier cosa con tal de alejarse de Hiro y evitar verlo con Sakuno.

Al salir por la puerta del salón se encontró con ella. Quedó embobado. El cabello de la chica caía por lo hombros y espalda hasta un poco antes de la cintura y estaba ligeramente ondulado.

—Guau… te ves… bien —completamente hipnotizado.

Tanto Sakuno como Hiro… y como todo el curso, se quedaron boquiabiertos.

—Eh… gracias —trató de pronunciar ella.

Ante esa respuesta el tenista se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y sintió como un calorcillo recorría sus mejillas. Salió disparado de la sala puesto que no tenía su gorra para cubrirse y no podía permitir que alguien lo viera en esa condición: Rojo. Rojo como un tomate.

En la sala todos seguían anonadados por lo recién ocurrido. ¿Desde cuándo el tenista decía ese tipo de comentarios? Y más de una chica miró a Sakuno con envidia.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Hiro una vez que la chica llegó a su puesto.

—Nada. Solo quería saber si habías cumplido con tu parte del trato. Ya veo que si. —miró la mesa de al lado, donde estaba la mochila de su príncipe.

—Soy un hombre de palabra, como podrás ver. Además, siempre se queda dormido, es como si no estuviera allí —la miró y recordó lo que había pasado—. ¿Ves? Te dije que venir con el cabello suelto era buena idea.

—Sí, pero me molesta mucho. Extraño mis trenzas.

Él rió divertido.

La siguiente hora también fue tranquila. No había pasado nada sino hasta que llegó la clase de Biología. Hoy les tocaba laboratorio.

—Es en pareja —anunció el profesor—. Trabajarán con su compañero de puesto.

Hiro se aterrorizó. ¡No se hubiera sentado con Ryoma si hubiese sabido esto!

El tenista se frotó las sienes y suspiró en señal de impaciencia.

_No puede ser._

Estaban en el laboratorio. Había dos filas de grandes mesones blancos. En la derecha, en el último mesón, se encontraban los dos.

Pasaban "El sistema circulatorio" y tenían que abrir un corazón —en este caso, el de una vaca— para observarlo e identificar sus partes.

Hiro miraba con asco el órgano. Con los ojos entrecerrados veía, medio mareado, como Ryoma tomaba el bisturí para comenzar a cortar.

—Si quieres puedes ayudarme —dijo él, irritado—. Necesito que me lo sujetes mientras lo corto.

El ángel lo miró con una cara que expresaba claramente las palabras "¿Lo dices en serio?". La asesina mirada de Ryoma le respondió enseguida.

Se puso unos guantes blancos de hule y sujetó el enorme corazón.

¡Puaj! Era tan blando y resbaloso.

Cerró los ojos para pensar en otra cosa y se acordó de lo sucedido en el primer receso, abrió sus orbes amarillos dispuesto a entablar una conversación. Y obviamente que el tema tenía que ser Sakuno, debía ser ella.

—Se veía muy linda hoy ¿verdad? —comenzó.

—¿Ah? —Ryoma apenas escuchaba, estaba muy concentrado en su meticulosa operación.

—Sakuno, se veía muy linda con el cabello suelto.

—Ah… —dejó de cortar y se quedó pensativo por un tiempo—. Le queda bien. —encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a su trabajo.

Hiro frunció el ceño ¿Cómo podía ser así? Como si no le importara nada.

—Debería soltárselo más seguido, ¿no crees? —insistió, mientras seguía sujetando el corazón.

Ryoma asintió con la cabeza levemente, sus ojos se centraban en el órgano y en el bisturí.

Pero Hiro sabía lo que realmente pasaba por la mente del ambarino, lo que faltaba era que lo expresara. No le quedaba otra que seguir hablando.

—Traté muchas veces de convencerla de que dejara las trenzas, pero ella no quería. Pero hicimos un trato.

Ryoma no hablaba. Fingía que estaba muy ocupado en su operación, pero en realidad escuchaba atentamente lo que el ángel decía.

—Supe que le vendría bien sacarse las trenzas cuando la fui a ver una noche, estaba durmiendo y la vi con el cabello suelto, la verdad es que…— se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo.

Ryoma lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos, el bisturí dejó de cortar el órgano. Estaba inmóvil.

—¿Que… Que tú qué? —preguntó sin quitar la expresión de su rostro. Mostraba sorpresa, confusión y horror.

Hiro no dijo nada.

—¿Cómo… que fuiste a verla…? ¡¿EN LA NOCHE?! —al pronunciar esas últimas tres palabras sacó violentamente el bisturí que estaba enterrado en el corazón.

El ángel no sabía que decir, había hablado sin pensar. Solo esperaba que esto no le trajera problemas.

La expresión del tenista cambió. Ahora lo miraba con odio, como si quisiera asesinarlo con la mirada, y en verdad quería hacerlo.

Ambos se levantaron de sus sillas al mismo tiempo, sin dejar de mirarse. El chillido de las sillas al pararse llamaron la atención de algunos compañeros.

—Estás loco. —pronunció el tenista lentamente mientras se acercaba a Hiro con el bisturí en mano—. Aléjate de ella.

El ángel, mientras retrocedía lentamente, miraba nervioso la mano que sostenía el chuchillo, que por pequeño que fuera podía ser muy filoso.

—Chicos, ¿qué sucede? —el profesor apareció con unos cuantos compañeros detrás de él—. ¿Todo está bien?

Ambos chicos se quedaron mirando por otro segundo.

—Sí, profesor —dijo finalmente Ryoma—. Todo está bien —sentándose de nuevo.

Hiro trató de salir de su trance y sin decir nada se fue a sentar también. Los demás hicieron lo mismo.

El tenista miraba el mesón muy, muy enojado. Apretaba lo dientes hasta el punto que rechinaban.

Permanecieron en silencio. El tenista había tirado fuertemente el bisturí sobre el mesón y se quedó inmóvil, quien sabe que cosas pasaban por su mente ahora.

Silenciosamente, Hiro tomó el cuchillo y lo alejó de Ryoma, no quería verlo con el instrumento en sus manos otra vez. Tenía que dejar que el chico se tranquilizara.

—Solo digo estupideces —le dijo el ángel—, simplemente no me escuches.

Ryoma no dijo nada. Hiro se asustó al ver que se levantaba de la silla otra vez. Pero se calmó al darse cuenta que solo le fue a pedir si podía ir al baño al profesor, el cual accedió.

Cuando salió del laboratorio, el de cabellos blancos supuso que él tendría que seguir con la operación.

Tomó lentamente el bisturí, mientras observaba el corazón de vaca a medio abrir.

Cerró los ojos fuertemente y comenzó a cortar con cuidado.

—Qué asco.

Una vez llegado al baño se lavó el rostro para tranquilizarse, ese chico lo ponía nervioso.

Su preocupación aumentaba al recordar que acompañaba a Sakuno para todos lados, y al parecer nada hacía que se despegara de ella.

Pero él haría el intento, no sabía cómo pero conseguiría que Hiro se alejara de la castaña.

Además, estaba seguro de que ángel estaba envenenando la mente de la chica ¿Por qué ya no iba a sus prácticas? Y no había recibido ninguna comida por parte de ella en toda la semana, solo los bocadillos de Tomoka, los que no tenía la mínima intención de probar.

Le costaba admitirlo, pero la comida de Sakuno era la que realmente le gustaba.

Sintió algo raro en su pecho, podría decirse que comenzaba a extrañarla y por muy raro que le pareciera la quería de vuelta.

—Y esto —dijo con tono firme—, empieza hoy.

**N/A: Espero les haya gustado, nos vemos!**


	6. El clima es impredecible

**N/A: Hola como están? He traído el siguiente capitulo bastante rápido jeje Espero lo disfruten y gracias por lo comentarios anteriores, ojala mas gente también se una a esta historia :D A leer!**

Capitulo 6: El Clima es impredecible.

—Fue horrible. ¡Horrible! Jamás, ¿me oíste? ¡Jamás volveré a sentarme con él!

Las clases habían terminado por ese día. Sakuno elegía una Ponta en la máquina de refrescos de enfrente de las canchas, mientras que Hiro gritaba exaltado moviéndose para todos lados.

—¡Pasé el susto de mi vida! ¡Es un maniático y está LOCO!

—Hiro, tranquilízate.

—¡Lo hubieras visto! Quería matarme con la mirada. Y si no hubiese habido nadie en la sala, ¡seguramente lo hubiese hecho con el bisturí!

Observó a su amiga, ella ni siquiera lo estaba escuchando. Contaba las monedas en su mano, parece que no le alcanzaba para su bebida.

—¿Saku?

—¿Tienes dinero que me prestes?

—¡Ni siquiera me estas escuchando!

—Ah, perdón ¿qué me decías?

Hiro la miró resignado, no pensaba repetirlo todo otra vez. Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con cansancio.

—Cuando compres tu Ponta encuéntrame en los árboles, voy a descansar un rato.

Sakuno lo vio alejarse incrédula, ¿cómo se supone que compraría la bebida si no tenía suficiente dinero?

Bueno, se compraría algo más barato. Observo la maquina, solo habían Pontas y todas al mismo precio.

—¿Vas a comprar o no? —una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos. Ella la reconoció enseguida.

_¿Por qué justo cuando Hiro no está?_

Ryoma, al no recibir respuesta de la chica, se limitó a robarle el puesto. El sonido de las monedas entrando a la maquina hizo que Sakuno regresara completamente a la vida real.

—Eh… ¿Me prestas… algo… de dinero?

Él sacó su bebida y le dio algunas monedas a la chica sin decir nada. Una vez tuvo el dinero suficiente trató de recordar cual sabor era el que quería comprar. Pero no podía concentrarse, Ryoma la observaba detenidamente. Apoyado en un costado de la maquina y bebiendo pequeños sorbos de la lata, miraba con detenimiento cada centímetro del rostro de la castaña.

Ella metió las monedas y eligió cualquier sabor. En ese momento no estaba consciente de lo que hacía, solo de la insistente mirada del chico. Sacó la lata de la maquina y le devolvió la mirada.

—Gracias —quería irse, esa situación era demasiado incomodad para ella. Se dio media vuelta lista para partir cuando la voz de él la detuvo.

—No vuelvas a faltar a mis prácticas.

Se quedo inmóvil, eso le había sonado a amenaza. Se volvió para preguntarle sobre su advertencia, pero él ya se había ido.

—Creí que no tenias dinero —le dijo el ángel al verla sentarse junto a él con la Ponta en mano.

—Si lo sabías ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?

El ángel volvió a cerrar los ojos y se acomodó para tratar de dormir.

—Porque necesitabas enfrentarte a él tu sola.

Ella lo miró sorprendida.

—¿Lo sabías? ¡Como se te ocurre dejarme ahí! —estaba a punto de tirarle la bebida encima—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Porque a él no le gusta acercarse a ti si yo estoy cerca, me acabo de dar cuenta de eso. Pero no te preocupes, nunca te dejé sola. Siempre estoy _viéndolos_ para hacerles la situación mas fácil y preocupándome de que no hayan contratiempos.

Sakuno respiró hondo para controlar la idea de tirarle el líquido en la cabeza. Simplemente trató de dormir al igual que ángel, quien pensaba en sus futuros planes y en que Sakuno tendría que ir acostumbrándose, porque esto recién estaba empezando.

Era viernes, la semana llegaba a su fin y Sakuno se preparaba para salir a Seigaku. Hiro le había advertido que usara sus trenzas ese día, todavía se estaba recuperando de su encuentro con Ryoma en la última clase de Biología.  
Al salir de la casa se juntó con su amigo.

—¿Por qué llevas un paraguas? —le preguntó al verlo—. Está soleado, no hay ninguna nube en el cielo.

—Tengo mis razones.

En el camino ninguno de los dos habló, Sakuno no podía dejar de pensar en lo que el ambarino le había dicho el día anterior, y Hiro pensaba en lo genial que era su plan para ese día. Era simplemente perfecto.

Sus dones le permitían saber que pasaría ese día. Lo único que había que hacer era interferir en algunas cosas y todo saldría a la perfección.

Al llegar a Seigaku cada uno se fue por su camino. Hiro, al llegar a su sala se sentó con Eirin, quien se puso increíblemente contenta.  
Ryoma llegó un poco después. Su rostro mostraba indiferencia, pero por dentro agradecía enormemente el hecho de que el fastidioso chico de cabellos blancos hubiera regresado a su puesto habitual.

El ángel también estaba agradecido. No solo porque no tuvo que volver a sentarse con el tenista, también por la iniciativa de éste al "pedirle" a Sakuno que no volviera a faltar a sus prácticas. ¡Ese era el primer paso que tanto había estado esperando! Ahora todo comenzaría a volverse un poco más fácil.

—Saku, he estado pensando —le dijo en uno de los recesos—. Creo que hoy deberías ir a las a canchas de tenis a ver a Ryoma, creo que hoy jugará un partido.

—¿En serio? ¿Quieres que vaya? —feliz de poder darse esa libertad.

—Sí, a ver qué es lo que sucede —con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

El resto del día pasó normal. Excepto por la irritante pregunta que todos le formulaban a Hiro:

—¿Por qué traes un paraguas? —le preguntó afuera de las canchas de tenis.

—Tengo mis razones, Momo —respondió con aire de poca paciencia. Esa sería la sexta y última vez que respondería a esa pregunta―. Espera un momento ¿que haces aquí?

―Pues hemos venido con Eiji a visitar a Ryoma, queremos molestarlo un poco mientras hace de capitán ―rió con aire travieso y se dirigió a las canchas.

No esperaba la llegada de esos dos, solo rogaba para que no interfirieran en sus planes.

Se encontraba de pie al lado de la máquina de refrescos, oservando a ambos chicos que eran los protagonistas de su misión. Uno jugaba tenis, y la otra lo miraba embobada.

El ángel vio la expresión de Ryoma mientras jugaba, se notaba que se había dado cuenta de que la castaña estaba allí. Jugaba con más fuerza, y una extraña y leve sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Y así era. Ryoma se sentía feliz, la sola presencia de Sakuno le daba ánimos para jugar en serio. Una extraña sensación lo invadía, era una sensación… de satisfacción. Se sentía completo.

Con tantas energías en su cuerpo, terminó rápidamente el juego, y para variar ganó.  
Salió apresuradamente de las canchas, pero la multitud que había estado observando el juego lo acorraló.  
Él, indiferentemente, ocultó su rostro bajo la gorra y le dedicó un frió "Mada mada dane" a todos. Sin embargo, ya estaban acostumbrados a aquella frase, y siguieron con los elogios.

Pero a Ryoma solo le interesaba las felicitaciones de cierta chica. Levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta de que ella no estaba entre esa multitud que lo rodeaba.  
Hiro le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero le resultaba muy difícil contenerse las ganas de ir donde su Príncipe y decirle lo excelente que había jugado.

El tenista, molesto por la indiferencia de la castaña, se dirigió a los vestidores y cerró la puerta de golpe. Sakuno se sentía terrible, sentía que lo perdería si seguía así. Solo una felicitación, nada más. Se acercó a los vestidores y esperó afuera.

—¡Nya! Que calor hace, ¡Voy por una Ponta! —Eiji tomó unas monedas y se dirigió a donde se encontraba Hiro—. ¡Hola!... ¿Por qué traes un paraguas? ¿Te duele la espalda y lo usas como bastón? —inocente.

—¿No tienes una Ponta que comprar? —ya había tenido que soportar varias veces la primera pregunta, pero la segunda ¡Era estúpida!

Sakuno seguía esperando afuera de los vestidores. Pensaba en cómo se lo diría. Tendría que ser algo corto, porque Hiro de todos modos iba a enterarse y no quería que se enojara con ella.

En eso la puerta se abre y apareció su amado. Pero al verla allí se quedó petrificado, trató de controlar su enojo y todas las cosas que quería decirle por tenerlo tan abandonado. Sí, así se sentía, abandonado por parte de la castaña.

—¿Qué quieres? —le dijo lo mas frió que pudo.

—Ah, pues…yo —no puede ser, los nervios la traicionaban de nuevo—. Yo quería…

Hiro sonrió. De pronto, el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, y unas grandes nubes negras cubrieron el cielo en segundos. Un estruendoso relámpago resonó en el lugar.  
El ángel muy relajado tomó su paraguas, lo abrió distraídamente, se cubrió la cabeza con este, y en menos de dos segundos comenzó a llover a cantaros.

Todo sucedió tan rápido que nadie había tenido tiempo de reaccionar e ir a algún lugar seguro, en donde no estuvieran expuesto a la fuerte lluvia.

—¡Ah! —gritó Sakuno al sentir como todo su ropa se empapaba en segundos.

—¡Ven, entra! —Ryoma la agarró del brazo y la metió a los vestidores.

El ángel amplió su sonrisa, la puerta del vestidor se cerró bruscamente y

quedó con seguro. Todo gracias a él.

Dentro, el ambarino miraba curioso a la chica que estaba con él. ¿De nuevo las trenzas? Ahora que la veía, mojada, con la ropa pegada a su cuerpo, lo único que faltaba era que su cabello mojado hubiese estado suelto. Así, sería la imagen perfecta.

Aun así quiso preguntar el porqué.

—¿Qué pasó con el cabello suelto?

—Es… una promesa que hice… con Hiro, es algo… complicado.

Él hizo caso omiso al evidente tartamudeo de ella y a sus nervios, y recordó de mala gana cuando Hiro le había hablado levemente de esa promesa, cuando dijo que la había visitado en la noche.  
Rechinó lo dientes.

—¿Sabías que él me dijo que fue a tu habitación… en la noche… mientras dormías? —trataba de contener esa rabia que sentía. Su mandíbula se puso tensa y cerró los puños con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos—. ¿No te das cuenta de que él puede ser peligroso?

Sakuno inmediatamente reflexionó sobre esas preguntas. Seguramente al tonto de su amigo se le había escapado, ahora tendría que ver como se lo explicaría.

−Hiro… tiene problemas, siempre dice cosas sin sentido. A veces se inventa unas historia muy locas. Es muy… imaginativo.

Ryoma no se la creyó y frunció el ceño. Se dirigió a la puerta, quería salir de allí. Obviamente ambos le estaban ocultado algo. Giro la perilla, pero no pudo abrirla.

—Maldición, creo que se atoró —no lo permitiría, en verdad quería irse y no verla.

Comenzó a darle patadas a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Hiro, al escuchar los golpes, sonrió. Miró al cielo y desapareció entre la lluvia. La puerta se abrió con la siguiente patada de Ryoma, por fin.

Salió a paso rápido. Sakuno, al salir, se dio cuenta de que no había nadie, todos se habían ido antes por la fuerte lluvia, ni siquiera vio a su amigo ángel.

—Te abandonó, ¿cierto?

Ella lo miró molesta. Sabía que los estaba viendo desde el cielo, no pensaba decepcionarlo mostrándose tímida e indefensa.

—Puedo llegar a mi casa sola. —se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

No sabía qué diablos iba a hacer. Si normalmente se perdía, ¿cómo no lo haría con la espesa lluvia que con suerte dejaba ver un poco más de cuatro metros delante suyo?

—No, no puedes —Ryoma la alcanzó y camino a su lado.

A quien quería engañar. No podía enojarse con ella.

Sakuno no sabía que habría hecho si Ryoma no hubiese estado allí para guiarla. Varias veces doblaba en calles cuando tenía que seguir derecho y viceversa.

Y el plan de Hiro funcionaba a la perfección, ambos estaban empapados y él sabía que Sakuno no dejaría que su Príncipe se quedara afuera mojado. Sabía que lo invitaría a pasar.

Pero ese momento nunca llegaba, el camino a la casa parecía interminable para Ryoma. Quería decir algo, pero su orgullo le detenía. Quería saber porque estaba tan rara, tan distante. Aunque ya sospechaba la respuesta.

—Hiro —susurró.

—¿Qué? —Sakuno alcanzo a escuchar el leve murmullo.

_Diablos_.

Le había escuchado, ahora tendría que hablar.

—Bueno. Es que he estado pensando que Hiro te sigue para todos lados.

—No me sigue, es solo que nos hemos convertido en muy bueno amigos.

Como era de esperarse, al llegar a la casa la castaña lo invito a pasar. Pero Ryoma solo aceptó para usar el teléfono para que lo fueran a buscar. Eso de que "te puedes quedar hasta que la lluvia cese" por parte de ella no le había agradado nada.

No es que ella fuese el problema, él lo era. Le gustaba estar solo, nunca antes había pasado tanto tiempo a solas con Sakuno, y se estaba poniendo nervioso.

Se sentó en el sofá de la sala principal y esperó.

—Eh… ¿no quieres algo? —le preguntó nerviosa y entrelazando sus dedos.

—No… gracias.

Si la caminata fue incómoda, no se comparaba con esta situación. Sakuno se preguntaba si Hiro pensaba hacer algo para mejorar el momento o simplemente estaba esperando a que ella tomara la iniciativa y perdiera su timidez.

—¿Dónde estará?

—¿Quién?

¿Lo había dicho en voz alta? Maldición. Ahora tendría que volver a tocar el tema de Hiro que, por aluna razón desconocida para ella, siempre ponía de mal humor a Ryoma.

—Eh... mi… mamá, normalmente está en la casa.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, era cierto. Su mamá no estaba, ¿Sería parte del plan del ángel?

Un extraño sonido se escuchó desde el segundo piso.

—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó Ryoma.

—Yo no escuché nada. —estaba segura de que es lo que había sido ese ruido, y no quería que el tenista se enojara nuevamente.

Pero qué demonios hacia Hiro aquí.

—Pues yo escuché algo —dijo él—, vino de arriba. Podría ser un ladrón. —se levantó del sofá y subió las escaleras.

—¡Espera! Seguramente es mi gato.

—¿Tienes gato? —se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada de desconfianza.

—Así parece.

Otro ruido se volvió a escuchar. Provenía de la habitación de Sakuno. Él frunció el ceño, y siguió subiendo los escalones.

—¿Dónde estará?

Hiro había vuelto a la tierra y buscaba entre las cosas de Sakuno, revolviendo y escarbando entre los cajones y la ropa de ella.

Se le había perdido su hoja de planes.

—Rayos —se rascó la cabeza, pensativo—. ¿Dónde lo habré dejado?

—¡_Ryoma, no puedes entrar a mi habitación así como así!_ —se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta.

—Mierda.

Ryoma no escuchaba las advertencias de Sakuno. Simplemente giró la perilla y abrió la puerta fuertemente.

Observó cada rincón de la sala, no había nadie. Ni siquiera el supuesto gato.

Bufó.

—¿Dónde está tu gato?

—De seguro que salió por la ventana —pensó en Hiro al verla abierta, pero luego se acordó de la excusa del gato—. ¿Ves? Lo asustaste.

Ryoma hizo un gesto de desaprobación. La bocina de un auto sonó desde la calle.

—Debe ser mi papá.

El ambarino bajó rápidamente, agarró su mochila y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando la abrió agradeció haber llamado a su padre. Si se hubiera quedado hasta que la lluvia cesara quien sabe cuando tiempo hubiese tenido que estar allí.

Se dio media vuelta para encontrarse con el rostro de Sakuno, se quedaron mirando un buen rato. Miles de confusos pensamientos pasaban por sus mentes ahora. Ryoma observó sus trenzas, acercó su mano para tocar una de ellas.

Pero la insistente bocina volvió a sonar.

—Espero que tu gato esté bien —Sakuno alcanzó a entender el sarcasmo, entonces él no le había creído. Conociéndolo, le volvería a preguntar sobre esos ruidos otro día, o quizás no.

Ryoma cerró la puerta tras de si y se subió al auto.

—¿Por qué tardaste tanto? −le preguntó Nanjiro.

—No molestes, viejo. Arranca.

—Ya nadie respeta a los mayores—se quejó y pisó el acelerador.

Pero antes de que Ryoma perdiera de vista la casa de la chica, pudo ver claramente algo entre la lluvia. Una persona, sentada en una rama de un árbol muy alto, el que se encontraba al lado de la ventana de la habitación de Sakuno. Vio su cabello blanco y unos ponentes ojos amarillos que lo miraban inexpresivo.

Nanjiro aceleró y la casa se perdió entre la lluvia. Ryoma volvió su mirada al frente.

—Lo sabía. —dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Dijiste algo?

—Nada.

¿Por qué Sakuno le mentía sobre Hiro? ¿Qué es lo que tanto le estaba ocultando? ¿Qué su amigo no la visitaba en la noche? ¿Un gato nuevo? Todo era mentira.

Siempre lo había sabido.

**N/A: Ese fue el final de este capitulo ojala les haya gustado. Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews para que me animen a seguir con el siguiente capitulo.**

**Adiós y cuídense! **


	7. Un día deprimente

**N/A: Hola, les he traído un nuevo capitulo, en verdad lamento que me haya salido tan cortito, pero estoy un poco ajetreada por la u, espero lo entiendan y que les guste el capitulo :D**

**Muchas gracias a los leen mi historia y sobre todo a los comentaron mi capitulo anterior en verdad muchas gracias! Me entretengo leyendo sus reviews y es gracias a uds que me animé a subir este capi jiji agradezco su apoyo :)**

**Ojala les guste y de nuevo me disculpo por lo cortito que me salió.**

Capitulo 7: Un día deprimente

Era sábado por la mañana, el reloj marcaba las doce, pero Sakuno todavía no salía de su cama. Mientras dormía, un ángel de cabellos blancos la observaba tranquilamente.

Sentado en una nube, se encontraba hundido en sus pensamientos.

Shuto apareció y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué piensas hacer con ellos hoy? —preguntó.

—Nada, los dejare en paz por el fin de semana.

—¿Y qué harás?

—No lo sé, quizás a Eirin le agrade verme —Shuto hizo un gesto de desaprobación.

—Siempre interactuando con los humanos, no hay caso contigo.

—Oye, tantas décadas hablando solo contigo aburre. Siempre serás mi mejor amigo, pero me gusta cambiar un poco la rutina.

—Sí, bueno. Estar contigo tampoco es algo que me reconforte —poniéndose de pie—. Iré a ver cómo anda mi pareja de novios.

Hiro se sorprendió.

—¡Ya son novios! ¿Cómo lo haces? Lo unes de inmediato y cumples tu misión en la mitad del tiempo que yo.

—Es que yo soy más creativo —sonrió con orgullo—. Pero con los años irás mejorando hasta ganarme. Es más, estoy seguro de que harás que tus dos chicos se hagan novios antes de que los míos se casen.

—No es justo. Tu pareja es de mayor edad, son más maduros. En cambio, Ryoma es muy testarudo y orgulloso. Y ella… es tan… ¡tímida!

—¡Hiro! No te reconozco. ¿Qué pasa contigo? No entiendo de que te quejas, si tu pareja solo basta con que san novios para que sigan juntos el resto de sus vidas, ya que el amor que hay entre ellos es inmenso. Yo en cambio tengo que vigilar a los míos un buen tiempo más hasta que se casen.

Hiro iba a protestar pero Shuto continuó.

―Prométeme que me ganarás, que pondrás todas tus energías e ideas y que terminaras tu misión antes que yo. ¡Prométemelo!

—¿Y si no la puedo terminar?

—La terminarás, Hiro. Tienes que prometérmelo, y que lo harás antes que yo. ¡Hazlo!

—¡Esta bien!... Lo prometo.

—Bien. —satisfecho, Shuto extendió sus grandes y blancas alas, y se elevó hasta llegar a las nubes más altas. Aun que hubiera sonado un poco duro de su parte solo lo hacia para ayudar a su amigo.

Hiro suspiró y bajó a la tierra. Como deseaba poder tener sus alas.

Se dirigió a un parque de diversiones, sabía que encontraría Eirin allí.

—¡Hiro! —pero ella lo encontró a él—. ¿Andas solo? —sorprendida de que no estuviera con la chica de las trenzas.

—¿Te molesta si te acompaño por un rato?

Eirin esbozó una gran sonrisa y sus ojos obtuvieron el pequeño brillo, reflejando su enorme felicidad.

Ahora que la veía, notaba lo linda que era. Es más, ahora que observaba cuidadosamente su rostro, se daba cuenta del increíble parecido que tenia con Akari. Su único amor mientras fue humano.

Aunque debería ser bueno encontrarte con alguien tan parecido a la única persona que amaste en el mundo, a Hiro no le agradaba para nada. Tenía muy malos recuerdos de esa chica. De su indiferencia hacia él y de su gran desilusión al no poder ser ni siquiera su amigo.

—¿Hiro? —Eirin lo saco de sus pensamientos—. Ya, vamos.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia donde comenzaban lo juegos.

Sakuno había despertado hace media hora y no había señal del ángel.

—Qué raro.

Él siempre estaba allí cuando ella abría los ojos en la mañana. Bueno, después lo vería. Se vistió rápidamente, sin saber porque. ¿Qué haría ese día? No tenía tarea, ni planes.

—Llamaré a Tomoka —se había distanciado bastante de ella y no quería perder su valiosa amistad.

Tomó el teléfono y marcó el número. Le sorprendió que la de coletas no le regañara por su alejamiento, quizás ella también la extrañaba.

Ahora se dirigía a la casa de su amiga. Hiro no se había aparecido ni una vez. ¿Dónde diablos estaba?

Era como si estuviese con Akari, en verdad Eirin se parecía. No sabía cómo no se había dado cuenta de eso la primera vez que la vio.

Siempre quiso salir con Akari y ahora podía, en cierto modo. Estaban dentro de la Rueda de la Fortuna y Hiro quería averiguar que se sentiría hacer todas las cosas que había querido Akari en su vida humana. Aunque resultara doloroso, la curiosidad lo mataba.

Se acerco a Eirin que estaba sentada a su lado. Apoyó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de ella y se acercó lentamente hasta que sus labios se juntaron, besándola tiernamente. Ella le correspondió enseguida.

Todo iba bien, hasta que algo detuvo a Hiro. Se apartó bruscamente del rostro de Eirin.

—Lo siento, no debí hacerlo.

La Rueda comenzó a detenerse y el asiento en el que estaban se acercaba al suelo. Hiro abrió la puerta y saltó aun cuando el juego estaba en movimiento, dejando a Eirin pasmada.

Ese beso no había sido buena idea. En primer lugar porque fue demasiado doloroso, recordar a Akari solo le deprimía. Y pensar que era ella a quien estaba besando, solo le recordaba que jamás pudo hacerlo en realmente.

Y en segundo lugar, ¿habría roto una de las reglas? Se supone que no debía enamorar a nadie en el período en que esa persona conociera a su pareja. Pero Eirin estaba lejos de ese momento, por lo que no debería haber problema alguno.

Una vez estuvo entre las nubes, sacó una hoja de su bolsillo y leyó el siguiente plan que iba a hacer para su joven pareja. Tenía una promesa que cumplir.

Estaba muy preocupada, Hiro no había aparecido el día anterior y al parecer tampoco lo haría hoy. ¿Le habría ocurrido algo? Comenzó a imaginarse lo peor. ¿Y si había cometido el tercer pecado y Dios lo había reencarnado en un humano? ¿En verdad se había ido?

—¿Cómo se atreve a no venir a despedirse de mí?

Las horas pasaban y ella no salía de su habitación, otra vez se había vestido sin razón, no le gustaba quedarse en pijama. El día transcurría, y nada. Comenzó a asustarse, en verdad no había rastro del ángel. En eso, escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban a la puerta de su casa.

Una pequeña luz de esperanza la invadió, bajó las escaleras apresuradamente y abrió la puerta con brusquedad.

—Ryoma —en shock— ¿Qué… haces aquí?

No lo podía creer, su príncipe estaba enfrente suyo y de seguro que Hiro no estaba en el cielo vigilándolos ¿Y si algo salía mal?

Nunca antes se había sentido tan insegura y desprotegida. Es verdad que en otras ocasiones se ponía nerviosa, pero al menos sabia que todo era observado por unos amarillos ojos desde el cielo y sabía que la situación era controlada por él.

Pero ahora no tenía la menor idea de donde se encontraba su amigo, y eso la desesperaba, en verdad era preocupante no saber su paradero. Quizás en este momento ya no era un ángel, habría sido reencarnado.

¿Cuál habría sido su tercer pecado? ¿Y qué pasaría con ella y con Ryoma?

¿Vendría otro ángel a reemplazar a Hiro? De seguro el ángel que fuera, no se aparecería frente a ella. Incluso, podría ser que el nuevo ángel para reemplazar a su mejor amigo ya hubiese sido elegido, y los estaba vigilando ahora mismo.

—Pues… vine a hablar contigo ¿Tienes un minuto? —la voz del ambarino la regresó a la realidad.

—Eh… yo… —no podía hacerlo. Su mente no la dejaba responder en esos momentos, era tanta la preocupación por Hiro que no podía pensar en otra cosa por ahora.

—Yo —volvió a tratar de hablar— …lo siento, no puedo ahora, mejor mañana.

Ryoma torció el labio, tendría que esperar.

—Oye —dijo ella—, de casualidad… ¿Has visto a Hiro?

La decepción del tenista se transformo en enojo. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?

—No —dijo cortante. Le enfermaba que siempre hablara de él— ¿Cómo está tu gato?

—¿Eh? —ahora que lo recordaba, Ryoma no había creído la historia del gato, ni una palabra. ¿Seria sobre eso de lo que quería hablarle?— Está… muy bien.

—¿Cómo era que se llamaba? —quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con esa mentira.

—Eh… se llama —pensó rápidamente en un nombre adecuado para un gato, y dijo el primero que se le vino a la mente—… Micifuz.

—Que original.

Ella se molestó. ¿Por qué cada vez que mencionaba a Hiro, Ryoma se comportaba tan frió con ella? Bueno, más frió de lo normal.

—Bueno, ya me voy. Quiero hablar contigo mañana en el primer receso, a solas, no quiero a Hiro persiguiéndote —dicho esto último se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Sakuno no podía respirar ¿Había dicho… a solas? Y eso de que no quería que Hiro estuviera con ella no creía que fuera un problema. De seguro que tampoco aparecería mañana.

Volvió a subir a su habitación, se dirigió a la cama para tumbarse y vio algo que le llamó la atención: Un pequeño papel se encontraba sobre su almohada y tenía algo escrito.

"_Lamento haberme desaparecido. No te preocupes, mañana volveré"_

Aliviada, suspiró. Entonces no le había sucedido nada malo, ahora sí que se sentía tranquila. Recordó lo que le había dicho a Ryoma de que no podía hablar con él en ese momento, era porque estaba preocupada por Hiro…

—¡Me hubieras mandado la nota antes, Hiro! −le gritó al techo− Ahora tendré que esperar hasta mañana para hablar con Ryoma −susurrando lo último.

No le importaba si el tenista la regañaba, o comenzara a pedirle explicaciones de sus mentiras, ahí ella se inventaría algo. Lo único en que pensaba era que otra vez tendría la oportunidad de estar con su príncipe a solas.

Y esta vez estaba segura que Hiro no sería tan estúpido como otras veces, solo serian ellos dos. La azotea parecía un buen lugar, no era muy romántica pero por lo menos nadie los interrumpiría, ni siquiera un ángel.

−_¿Por qué lo hiciste? Sabes los problemas que esto les puede traer, ¿no es así?_

−_Si, lo se._

_El ángel mayor lo miró con autoridad. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos de color gris claro, casi parecían blancos como los de su acompañante._

−_Será mejor que te alejes de esa niña, no queremos que algo malo le suceda a tu pareja… y a ti tampoco −el joven reaccionó antes esas palabras−. Hiro, no vayas a hacer algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir después. No nos obligues a reencarnarte… por que sé que no quieres eso, ¿verdad?_

_Una lágrima cayó de sus orbes amarillos._

−_No… no quiero._

**N/A: Gracias por leer y por comentar, me alegra que les guste mi historia y que me lo hagan saber, me anima a seguir escribiendo. Hasta la próxima! **

**Y de nuevo perdón por lo corto del capi u.u**


	8. A solas

**N/A: Hola lectores! Espero que se encuentren excelentemente bien jiji le he traido un nuevo capi, quiero agradecer desde el fonfo de mi corazon a los lectores que se animan a comentar y a dar su opinión, en verdad gracias! Me siento apoyada :)**

**Para alice bezarius echizen: Hola, respecto a que Hiro reencarnaría como el hijo entre él y Eirin no se si fue una idea que tuviste o te dio esa impresión pero quiero decirte que eso no pasará u.u jajajajaja es una muy buena idea! De hecho me gustó, pero no pasará jejej en fin gracias por tu comentario lo aprecio mucho y solo quería decirte eso jeje :) espero te guste este capi**

**Graciasa todos por leer!**

Capítulo 8: A solas

Era lunes y Sakuno tenía que levantarse temprano nuevamente. Pero al menos despertó contenta, ya que al abrir sus ojos carmín vio claramente a su amigo sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared del otro lado de la habitación.

A pesar de que estaba feliz de verlo le comenzó a regañar enseguida. Histérica, le reprochaba que como se le ocurría dejarla sola por dos días y sin ni siquiera avisarle, pero lo único que le ángel se limitó a decir fue "Hablaremos de eso después"

Ahora estaba en el baño armándose sus trenzas, pero Hiro la detuvo sosteniendo una de sus manos.

—Hoy me sentaré con Ryoma —Sakuno le miró sorprendida. ¿Le habían lavado el cerebro en el cielo?

—¿Estás seguro?

—No, pero no me queda otra —suspirando.

—No tienes que hacerlo si no quieres, nadie te está obligando.

—¡Ya lo decidí! Nos hagas que me arrepienta, ahora vamos —Sakuno se desarmó las trenzas y se dirigieron a Seigaku.

Cuando Hiro se sentó al lado del Ryoma este le miró con el ceño fruncido y con los ojos llenos de rabia, enojo y repulsión. El ángel se puso tieso de los nervios, tragó saliva y dirigió su mirada al pizarrón mientras esperaba al profesor. Por suerte ese día no tocaba Biología.

En otro salón, Sakuno estaba más que nerviosa. Y la extraña actitud de Ryoma no le ayudaba para nada. ¿Hiro sabría de esto? Él no le quiso decir donde había estado el fin de semana, y a ella no se le había ocurrido preguntar si por lo menos la había estado vigilando, porque ese era su deber ¿no?, no podía abandonarla ni a ella ni a Ryoma.

Estaba tan hundida en sus pensamientos que llegó a saltar del susto cuando la campana del primer receso sonó, su corazón comenzó a alterarse. ¿Cómo se juntaría con Ryoma? No habían hablado de eso.

—¡Sakuno! ¡No te lo vas a creer! —Tomoka se acercó corriendo dejando sordo a cualquiera que hubiese estado cerca.

—¿Qué pasa?

—El príncipe Ryoma estaba afuera ¡Y quiere hablar contigo!

—¡¿Qué?! —parándose de golpe. Había venido a buscarla. ¿Tanto le importaba esa conversación?

Se dirigió a la puerta con paso lento. Antes no le importaba si Ryoma se enojaba con ella o si le exigía que le dijera la verdad, solo pensaba en ellos dos solos. Pero ahora le daba terror.

—Ho-hola Ryoma. —dijo una vez que llegó a la puerta del salón.

Él se sorprendió al verla sin sus trenzas, ¿por qué cada vez que Hiro se sentaba con él, ella aparecía con el cabello suelto? Se había quedado embobado mirándola hasta que reaccionó.

—Vamos a la azotea —le dijo cortante.

Sakuno no tuvo tiempo de responder puesto que el chico comenzó a caminar apenas había terminado de hablar.

El lugar que antes a ella le parecía perfecto para el encuentro ahora lo encontraba demasiado apartado. Nadie nunca iba allí, siempre estaba desolado. Y esa no fue la excepción.

Ryoma entró primero, con Sakuno pisándole los talones.

—¿De qué tanto querías hablarme? —le preguntó cerrando la puerta detrás suyo.

Ryoma se dio vuelta para mirarla, su expresión le llamó la atención. Se veía… asustada.

—¿Por qué esa cara? —acercándose lentamente.

—¿Que… que cara? —retrocedió un poco pero se topó con la puerta.

—¿Estas nerviosa? —mirándola curioso.

Esa pregunta la despertó.

—¿Que si estoy nerviosa? ¡Claro que estoy nerviosa! —posó sus dos manos en el pecho de Ryoma para alejarlo un poco, se estaba acercando demasiado —Tu te has comportado muy extraño últimamente y eres más frío de lo normal, nunca has demostrado la mas mínima muestra de amabilidad ¡Y siempre estas enojado! Ahora estoy aquí sola contigo y tu estas con tu actitud de ogro ¡Cualquiera se pondría nervioso! —estiró con todas sus fuerzas sus brazos empujando levemente al tenista.

Éste estaba impactado ¿En verdad él era así? Quizás ella tenía razón, quizás él estaba siendo demasiado duro.

—Mmm… de acuerdo, puede que sea verdad, intentaré dejar de ser así con una condición —Sakuno le miró con desconfianza—, que me digas…. —se quedó callado, esto le estaba costando demasiado. Suspiró y volvió a hablar— ¿Qué es Hiro para ti?

La castaña se extrañó, ¿acaso estaba celoso? En todo caso era mejor así, pensaba que iba a llenarla de preguntas por lo ocurrido ese día lluvioso en su casa. ¿Qué ya no le importaba la mentira del gato? ¿No iba a tener que inventar algo otra vez o mentir?

—Ryoma, Hiro es casi mi mejor amigo, lo que tenemos es solo amistad —le dijo con una inmensa tranquilidad, tanto que él no se lo podía creer.

—Ah… ¿En serio?

—Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Notó como él se ponía nervioso.

−No −se pasó una mano por sus cabellos −… por nada.

Se veía inseguro, se dio media vuelta y dio unos cuantos pasos alejándose de Sakuno. Ella, un poco desconcertada, vio como el tenista se sentaba en el suelo, lo escuchó suspirar.

Se acercó a él a paso lento y se acomodó a su lado con timidez.

−¿E-Estas bien?

−Sí −contestó casi en un susurro y sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

Estuvieron en silencio unos segundos hasta que él levantó la vista y la dirigió hacia ella.

Sakuno notó que algo quería decirle con esa mirada, pero no supo que era.

En otro lugar de Seigaku, Eirin no paraba de hablarle a Hiro. Después del beso que él le dio se sintió con más confianza, y algo le decía que podría conquistar al chico que la cautivó desde el día que se sentó a su lado.

Y Hiro no tenía otra que escucharla, aunque sabía que ahora debería estar en las nubes vigilando de que Ryoma no dejara llorando a Sakuno en la azotea, no podía dejar sola a Eirin. No quería dejarla hablando sola y no sabía cómo decirle que tenía que irse.

De pronto sintió una fuerte sensación. Algo en su cabeza se prendió repentinamente, sonrió. Conocía ese sentimiento y sabía a quien le pertenecía, sin pensarlo le dijo a Eirin que tenia que irse, de pronto ya no le importaba que pudiera pensar ella, ahora tenía algo más importante que hacer.

Sonó la campana de vuelta a clases y en la azotea dos alumnos levantaban del suelo para encaminarse a sus salas.

Antes de bajar por las escaleras, Ryoma se le quedó mirando una vez más, pero esta vez pudo decir algo.

—Me gusta… como te ves… así —Guau, en verdad era difícil ser amable.

Mas tendría que hacerlo, le había dicho a la castaña que seria más amable si ella le respondía su pregunta. Pero vaya que era difícil.

—Gracias —no pudo evitar sonreír.

Hiro la estaba esperando al lado de las escaleras, sus amarillos ojos mostraban que se encontraba hundido en su propio mundo. Escuchó como dos pares de pies bajaban los escalones acercándose, era su pareja.

Ambos caminaban sin dedicarse ni una palabra el uno al otro, cada uno se encontraba en sus pensamientos, sobre todo Ryoma. Simplemente no lograba comprender que era lo que le pasaba con Sakuno, ¿por qué le había preguntado que era Hiro para ella? Ni que fueran novios.

Además, últimamente se estaba poniendo más nervioso de lo normal cuando ella se acercaba. Es decir, siempre había tenido esos sentimiento −insignificantes según él−, pero los había mantenido bien ocultos en lo mas profundo de su ser. Sin embargo, últimamente no podía controlarlos, salían a flote y le hacían decir y hacer cosas que nunca se hubiera imaginado. Como decir cumplidos o amenazar a alguien con un bisturí para que se alejara de _su_ chica.

Llegaron al pasillo y Sakuno estaba tan despistada, volando en su mente, que no se percató en qué momento fue que Hiro la agarró del brazo y la arrastró hacia donde él estaba.

Ryoma siguió su camino, no se había dado cuenta de que la castaña ya no se encontraba a su lado.

—Hola —le dijo Sakuno al ángel al darse cuenta de que ahora estaba con él.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que él quería hablar contigo? Pude haberte aconsejado un poco.

—Creí que lo sabías —se sorprendió—. Además, si quisiera consejos se los pediría a Tomoka.

—Pues no lo sabia, ese día estaba… ocupado, me enteré cuando ustedes ya estaba hablando −ella lo miró interrogante−. Y conozco a Ryoma más que tú amiga. Es más, sé más de ustedes dos que sus propias familias.

Sakuno hizo caso omiso a lo último y lo miró más seriamente.

−¿Hiro, por que anduviste desaparecido esos dos días?

Pero el ángel no respondió.

Ryoma, quien seguía caminando, miró a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien, Sakuno ya no caminaba a su lado. Comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, le costó encontrarla entre tanta gente y cuando lo hizo, frunció el ceño. Estaba con Hiro otra vez.

Trató de convencerse de que ella solo lo veía como un buen amigo, pero… ¿Y él? Quizás era él quien estaba tras ella, y por eso siempre estaban juntos.

Todos los sentimientos buenos que había estado formando se esfumaron, ese chico seguía siendo una amenaza. Se dio media vuelta y siguió su camino, pero ahora estaba furioso y su cerebro no paraba de procesar ideas para de alguna forma eliminar al chico de cabellos blancos de su vida, y principalmente de la vida de Sakuno.

−¿Y… que tal estuvo ese momento a solas?

Sakuno no puedo evitar sonrojarse frente a ese comentario.

−Extraño.

—Ahora tengo más esperanzas, en verdad pensé que esta misión sería un fracaso. Pero al parecer podré completarla, tú y Ryoma serán novios y yo me iré para cumplir el destino de otras personas.

—Si —Sakuno sonrió para si misma al imaginarse novia del inalcanzable Ryoma, pero algo la desconcertó —, espera… ¿Qué? —las últimas palabras del ángel la tomaron por sorpresa—. ¿Cómo… que te irás?

—¿Pensaste que me quedaría contigo para siempre?

—Yo —no podía creérselo —… pero, podremos seguir viéndonos, ¿verdad?

—No lo creo, Dios me perdonó el pecado de relacionarme contigo por la única razón de que eras mi misión. Pero cuando ya no lo seas ya no habrá excusa para estar ni contigo, ni con Ryoma y menos con la gente que los rodea.

La mente de Sakuno empezó a colapsar. ¿Cómo podría seguir sin la ayuda de Hiro? No se sentía con confianza si él no estaba allí para apoyarla. Además se había vuelto muy cercana al de cabellos blancos y no quería que se fuera.

—Sakuno, ¿estás bien? —se veía triste y sus ojos demostraban que una terrible inseguridad la invadía.

—S… sí, estoy… bien. Quiero… ir con Tomoka —suspiró jadeante y se alejó con paso lento, dejando a Hiro un tanto confundido.

Ryoma acababa de llegar a su salón, vio a una chica sentada en la mesa de su puesto que lo miraba fijamente. Perfecto, ahora si que no tenia paciencia para soportar a esas niñas locas que lo ahogaban con preguntas y que intentaban llamar su atención.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó cortante.

—¿A ti te gusta Ryuzaki, verdad? —eso lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Eh… —se quedo sin palabras— ¿Qué pretendes, Eirin?

—Bueno, debo admitir que estoy muy interesada en Hiro.

—Y eso que tiene que ver conmigo— mostrándose impaciente.

—Pues, a mi me molesta que siempre este con Sakuno, y debo suponer que a ti también te molesta que ella esté pegada a él. Por tu expresión debo suponer que si. Pues… ¿Qué te parece si nos unimos? Ya sabes, para separarlos, así cada uno queda con la persona que quiere y ambos ganamos.

Ryoma la miró inseguro pero interesado a la vez, no entendía muy bien a que se refería la chica pero fuera lo que fuera podría funcionar.

—Como quieras —trató de parecer desinteresado.

Eirin sonrió satisfecha.

**N/A: Que les pareció? Espero que les haya gustado :D y si es así háganmelo saber! Con gusto leeré sus comentarios y si alguien tiene alguna duda con gusto le responderé jiji **

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. Cada uno con su plan, ¿amor o amistad?

**N/A: Hoooooola mis lectores, les traigo el capitulo n°9 ;) Espero que le guste como me quedó, quiero agradecer a anikasukino 5d, a alice bezarius echizen y koka74 por comentar mi capitulo anterior n.n así que muchas gracias a los que comentan gracias a uds que esta historia continua, agradezco su apoyo :D**

**Ya, no los aburro más… disfruten leyendo!**

Capítulo 9: "Cada uno con su plan, ¿amor o amistad?"

Había estado esperando el momento para poder hablarle a Tomoka, siempre les llamaban la atención porque las pillaban conversando en clases. Ahora estaban en Matemáticas, y la profesora les había dado la espalada a sus alumnos para escribir unos ejercicios en el pizarrón, este era el momento.

—Tomoka —le susurró a su amiga que se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Qué pasa? —también susurró.

—Nosotras somos amigas desde mucho tiempo y nuestro lazo es muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que si —le susurró sonriente.

—¿Y tú te pondrías muy triste si yo me fuera para siempre, no?

—¿Pero qué preguntas es esa?, claro que si —comenzaba a asustarla.

—Entonces me entiendes —siguió Sakuno—, lo que pasa es que Hiro se irá… a otro país, y tú sabes que se ha convertido en un gran amigo mío. Y bueno… yo —agachó la mirada, todavía no podía asimilar que su amigo se marcharía cuando terminara su misión.

—Pero, ¿por qué se va? Llegó hace poco.

—Se va por la misma razón por la que vino…

_Yo._

—… por el trabajo de su padre.

—¿Y cuándo se va?

_Cuando yo y Ryoma nos hagamos novios._

−Cuando su padre termine algunos ajustes de su trabajo aquí en Japón, al parecer… se irá a Inglaterra.

—Ah —Tomoka comenzó a pensar—, pues dile a Hiro que haga que su padre se retrase en lo que le falta por hacer en su trabajo. Ya sabes, para que se quede el máximo de tiempo aquí.

—¿Re… trasar? —parecía un buen plan, pero este se adaptaba a su mentira y no a la realidad. Siguió pensando— Retrasar… ¿Retrasar? ¡Eso es!

—¡Señorita Ryuzaki! —la profesora habló— ¡Salga del salón ahora mismo!

—¿Ah? —no se había dado cuenta del grito que había lanzado, sin contar de que se había levantado bruscamente de su asiento— Perdón.

Avergonzada, se dirigió a la puerta y salió del salón. Una vez afuera, suspiró aliviada de librase de todas la miradas de sus compañeros.

¿Qué podría hacer ahora?

—Iré a ver a Hiro —quería decirle sobre su plan de cómo él podría quedarse más tiempo.

Comenzó a caminar por los pasillos tomando como destino el salón de Ryoma, no creía que la castigaran por no estar en clases. Bueno, en realidad sí, pero dudaba que la descubrieran.

Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta del salón de su querido amor y de su amigo, se asomó por la ventanilla de esta, la cual dejaba ver hacia adentro de la sala. Tuvo que apoyarse sobre la puntita de sus pies puesto que la pequeña ventana sobrepasaba un poco su altura.

Una vez tuvo visibilidad del interior del salón, comenzó a buscar a su ángel con la mirada. Ahora que lo recordaba, él le había dicho que se soltara el cabello porque se sentaría con Ryoma hoy.

Buscó a su príncipe, y allí los encontró. Sentados juntos, sin mirarse ni hablarse, Ryoma con cara de sueño y Hiro escuchando atentamente al profesor.

Se encontraban en la tercera hilera de las mesas si se contaba de adelante hacia atrás. Comenzó a mover los brazos para llamar la atención de Hiro, pero este se estaba muy concentrado en lo que el profesor decía. Empezó a saltar moviendo los brazos de arriba abajo, parecía que estuviera haciendo ejercicios de aeróbica, pero el ángel no desviaba la mirada del pizarrón.

En cambio Ryoma estaba más despistado. Quizás estaba viendo las moscas que volaban por la sala y una de ellas se acercó a la ventanilla de la puerta y fue por esa razón que vio a Ryusaki, nadie lo sabe. Lo importante era que se había percatado de que la chica que había estado rondando en sus pensamientos últimamente, ahora estaba afuera de su salón haciendo movimientos extraños. ¿Lo estaría buscando a él?

Sakuno estaba a punto de rendirse, no había caso con Hiro. Ahora, este escribía rápidamente en su cuaderno lo que el profesor anotaba en el pizarrón.

—¿Pero que le pasa a este? —se quejó mientras volvía a apoyar su peso en los talones y se cruzaba de brazos—. Solo es una clase de Historia.

Volvió a ponerse de puntitas para echar un último vistazo, pero cuando dirigió su mirada al lugar en donde se sentaban los dos chicos más importantes de su vida, se encontró con unos grandes ojos de color ámbar que la miraban curiosos.

La sangre se le subió a las mejillas y su corazón aumento su ritmo rápidamente. Y como si se tratara de un monstruo del cual hay que esconderse, se apartó inmediatamente de la ventana. Agachándose y quedando en cuclillas. Se quedó así unos minutos, y luego gateó por el suelo hasta que estuvo lejos de la puerta. Entonces, se levantó y apoyó su espalda en la pared.

Con la respiración agitada se llevó sus heladas manos a sus mejillas, tratando de disminuir el calor.

¿Hace cuanto que le había estado mirando? Cuando se percató de que el chico la observaba, sintió como esos ojos penetraban los suyos. Se sintió indefensa y entregada a ellos, es por eso que había entrado en pánico, y se alejó de la ventana inmediatamente, desapareciendo totalmente para la vista del joven. Quien se quedo más extrañado aún.

Trató de tranquilizar un poco su respiración y decidió que era hora de volver a su lugar de castigo, si la profesora descubría que se había ido estaría en problemas.

Las clases habían terminado por ese día y Ryoma, como capitán, se encontraba en las canchas de tenis.

Les había ordenado a todos dar 50 vueltas alrededor de las canchas.

—¡Hey, Ryoma! —Eirin lo llamó desde el otro lado de la cancha.

El nombrado se acercó a la reja que lo separaba de la chica.

—¿Qué quieres? —Eirin se molesto por la actitud del chico.

—No tienes por qué ser tan grosero —Ryoma encarnó una ceja—. Bueno, solo venía a decirte algo que se me había olvidado.

—Habla rápido.

—¡Paciencia! Es que se me olvidó decirte… que ya no debes dejar a Hiro que se siente contigo, tiene que sentarse junto a mí, así se me será más fácil persuadirlo para que salga conmigo —esbozó una sonrisa.

—Eso no me toca a mí. Tú convéncelo de que se siente a tu lado, a mí me interesa Sakuno.

—¡Oye! —su tono se volvió más serio—. Si quieres que Hiro se aleje de ella también debes concentrarte en él, yo también puedo hacer algunas cosas con Sakuno para separarlos. ¡Es trabajo en equipo!

Ryoma frunció el ceño molesto.

—No te metas con Sakuno —esa chica no le daba mucho confianza—. Y… como quieras, impediré que el raro se siente conmigo.

—¿El raro?

—Sí, a mí me parece un chico muy extraño.

—Pues a mí me parece lindo −sonrojándose.

No muy lejos de allí, Sakuno caminaba con Tomoka hablando del momento cuando la echaron de la sala. No estaba con el ángel porque había decidido no decirle de su plan, ya que conociéndolo no estaría de acuerdo. Además, ella era pésima mintiendo, y si veía a su amigo ahora, él se daría cuenta de que tramaba algo. Esperaría hasta que su secreto estuviera bien escondido dentro de su ser para encontrarse con Hiro.

—¡Mira Sakuno, están los nuevos titulares! —gritó Tomoka señalando a las canchas—. ¡Vamos a ver como practican!

—¿Qué? ¡No! —pero fue arrastrada por su amiga al instante.

Apenas habían llegado a las canchas y la de coletas ya comenzaba a babear.

—Son tan lindos, excepto por Horio, ¿que hace allí?

—Es uno de los nuevos titulares, ¿recuerdas? Además, a ti todos los chicos te parecen lindos —comento la castaña, Tomoka no respondió —.Te estoy hablando —pero su amiga no estaba escuchando, miraba un pinto fijo.

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó—. ¿Y qué hace hablando con mi Príncipe Ryoma?

—¿Eh? —Sakuno vio hacia donde se dirigía la celosa mirada de su amiga y se encontró con Ryoma. Pero no estaba solo, una linda chica de cabellos negros hablaba con él desde el otro lado de aquella reja que rodeaba la canchas.

No pudo evitar sentirse inferior, ella era en verdad bella: sus oscuros y lacios cabellos caían hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros, era delgada y esbelta. De tez clara, y aunque no alcanzaba a ver el color de sus ojos, apuesto a que eran irresistiblemente bellos.

Notaba como ella ponía caras de seducción. ¿De qué tanto estarían hablando? Ryoma no acostumbraba a hablar con chicas, no las soportaba. Entonces, ¿por qué? ¿Qué tenía ella de especial?

—¡Ryoma! —Horio llamó la atención del chico—. ¡Deja de coquetear con tus Fan's, que seas el capitán no significa que puedas holgazanear! ―notó un tono celoso en su voz.

Ryoma frunció el ceño.

—No le estoy coqueteando —susurró mientras volvía con los demás a las canchas.

Sakuno había escuchado lo que había dicho Horio.

—Co… ¿Coqueteando?

¿Ryoma coqueteando con una chica? No podía ser, él no era así. Pero, ¿por qué había estado hablaba tanto con ella?

Se notaba que no le decía solo monosílabos como normalmente hacia y tampoco la ignoraba ni nada por el estilo.

—Bueno —suspiró—, esto me ayudará con mi plan… supongo.

Dirigió su mirada a la chica con la que Ryoma había estado conversando, resultaba que ella también le estaba mirando, y no de una buena manera. La miraba molesta y con recelo.

_¿Será que a ella también le gusta Ryoma?_

Pero se equivocaba, Eirin estaba locamente enamorada de Hiro y estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de alejarlo de la castaña. Si tan solo supiera que sus sentimientos por el ángel le traerían grandes problemas a este.

Era un nuevo día y ya lo había comenzado con el pie izquierdo: Cansancio, estrés, confusión, miedo e inquietud; todos estos sentimientos se acumulaban en su cabeza y su cerebro no estaba capacitado para recibirlos todos al mismo tiempo.

Su gran amigo amenazaba con irse y ni siquiera sabía cuando, por lo que tenía que alejar a Ryoma temporalmente, y sabía perfectamente cómo hacerlo. Pero al parecer el tenista se estaba alejando por cuenta propia, ¿qué rayos hacia hablando tan fluidamente con Eirin?

Además, ¿qué pasaría si sus planes no hicieran efecto, y Hiro partiera antes de todos modos? Y si ella exagerara con su plan de apartar a Ryoma y este en verdad se alejara de ella y no quisiese volver a verla, ¿podría Hiro volver a juntarlos?

En ese caso se quedaría más tiempo, pero ¿y si no lograba cumplir la misión? El ángel tendría que empezar de cero, pero ahora con más obstáculos, sería todo culpa de ella. ¿Podría su príncipe ser capaz de quedarse con Eirin? Esa idea si que le aterraba.

Empuñó sus manos y se las llevó a las sienes, como si esta acción calmara el fuerte palpite que sentía en su cabeza, pareciera que los sesos le fueran a estallar.

Pero al parecer nadie en la clase se daba cuenta de su aparente malestar, ni siquiera Tomoka que se sentaba a su lado y menos se iba a percatar el profesor, por lo que preguntó si podía ir a enfermería porque ya no podía más con el dolor.

Caminó lentamente por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y se encaminó por el corredor donde se encontraba la sala de los dos chicos causantes de sus mayores preocupaciones.

Al pasar por allí se le erizó la piel al ver que Ryoma se encontraba afuera. Yacía sentado en el suelo, con la espalada apoyada en la pared y mostraba una terrible cara de fastidio, seguramente lo habían echado de la clase… otra vez.

Nerviosa, cruzó el pasillo sin dirigirle la mirada. Sentía como las piernas le temblaban, parecía que se le iban a fallar en cualquier momento.

A pesar de que sus ojos no se despegaban del suelo, sentía la penetrante mirada de ambarino sobre ella. Él, rígido en el suelo, vigilaba todos los movimientos y expresiones de la castaña. ¿A dónde pensaba ir? Ya era la segunda vez que la veía fuera del horario de clases, ella no era así.

Pensó en la posibilidad de acompañarla, después de todo no tenía nada mejor que hacer. La vio alejarse y luego de una corta meditación suspiró rendido.

Sakuno iba tan concentrada en colocar un pie delante del otro para poder caminar correctamente, que no se percató como fue que el tenista llegó a caminar a su lado.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó cortante.

—Eh… Enfermería.

No podía creer la mala suerte que tenía, lo único que quería era evitar un poco al tenista, pero justo cuando ella lo quería lejos a este se le ocurría apartar un poco su orgullo y comenzar a acercársele. Quizás todas sus teorías de él con Eirin eran erróneas.

Él la miró inspeccionándola.

—No pareces enferma.

—M-me duele la cabeza —le aclaró.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la enfermería, ni Sakuno ni el mismo Ryoma supo porque entró junto con ella. Al parecer, comenzaba a darse cuenta de que disfrutaba la compañía de la chica.

Esperó impaciente a que se tomara unas pastillas para el dolor y a que se terminara el té que la enfermera le había preparado. Una vez lista, salieron juntos. Pero Sakuno no sabía que hacer, debería volver a la clase, ¿no?

—No pensarás volver a tu sala de clases, ¿o sí? —como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento.

—¿Qué acaso no debería? —lo miró inocente, y él no puedo resistirse a ese bellos ojos carmesí.

—Sígueme.

Caminaron hasta los jardines más lejanos del edificio, en donde los árboles y arbustos se hacían más abundantes. Al encontrar un lugar cómodo, Ryoma se recostó en el pasto.

La pobre Sakuno no sabía que hacer, se había quedado de pie viendo como su príncipe aparentaba dormitar.

—Eh... no deberíamos... estar aquí —nerviosa de lo que él le dijera.

Pero este solo se limitó a abrir uno de sus ojos y la observó con pereza.

—Aprende a relajarte —volvió a cerrar su orbe ámbar y con la palma de su mano golpeteó suavemente el suelo, incitándole a que se recostara a su lado.

Al instante, Sakuno sintió arder sus mejillas al máximo, lentamente se recostó al lado del tenista, quien parecía relajarse con cada respiro. En una de sus inspiraciones logró captar un agradable aroma, era distinto al del ambiente que los rodeaba, pero le parecía familiar. Siguió aquella exquisita fragancia con su nariz, encontrándose con el sedoso cabello de su acompañante. El perfume que despedía esa chica dejaba volar su imaginación.

Desde luego que ella se sintió observada, volteó su rostro y tuvo que contenerse un quejido al encontrarse tan peligrosamente cerca del rostro del ambarino.

Ambos comenzaron a inspeccionarse.

Ryoma se deleitaba con aquellos ojos rojos como la sangre, su piel tersa y pálida, su cabello que caía por su frente y se expandía por el pasto hasta llegar cerca de del; y por último, algo que le encanta, sus labios. Aquellos labios que tanto ansiaba probar.

Mientras él se encontraba ocupado en observar a Sakuno, esta estaba embobada con la imagen que tenía enfrente suyo. Sus facciones, sus orbes de un color ámbar que parecía fundirse en ellos, todo. Todo en él era perfecto para ella.

De pronto sintió como si una gran espina le atravesara el estómago. ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo? Si seguía así, Hiro completaría la misión en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Y en un instante se vería de novia como Ryoma.

Aunque la idea de estar con él le encantaba, tenía que retrasar lo máximo posible ese maravilloso final que le estaba esperando, sollo así su amigo se quedaría más tiempo.

Se apoyó en sus codos bruscamente para poder sentarse. Estaba asustada, tenía miedo de alejar demasiado a su enamorado si le decía algo muy duro.

Él también se acomodó para sentarse, la miró extrañado ¿Por qué ese repentino cambio? La castaña le miró y Ryoma pudo percibir miedo en sus ojos.

−¿Qué pasa?

Sakuno abrió la boca para hablar, pero ni una palabra salió de sus labios. Estaba aterrada, no sabía que decirle ni que hacer. Le hubiera encantado quedarse así recostada con él para siempre, pero la imagen de Hiro se le venía a la cabeza, perdería a su amigo.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se levantó y se fue corriendo, dejando a Ryoma plasmado.

−¿Pero que…? −reincorporándose.

Extrañado y confundido, la vio alejarse. ¿Qué le sucedía a esta chica? Analizó si sería buena idea seguirla, pero no se movió.

Algo en su interior no lo dejó moverse.

**N/A: Hasta aquí ha quedado por hoy, en verdad espero que les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber sus opiniones y si fue de su agrado, no sean modestos y comenten jejej **

**Hasta la proxima! Gracias por leer! :)**


	10. Interrogantes

**N/A: Estoy de vuelta! Este capitulo es un tanto cortito, lo siento :( el siguiente será mas largo lo prometo!**

**Estoy TAN agradecida con sus comentarios que los responderé una vez termine el capitulo, asi que nos vemos abajo! jeje**

**Disfruten leyendo :)**

Capítulo 10: "Interrogantes"

Sakuno se había pasado toda la clase recreando en su cabeza lo que había sucedido el día anterior, había querido decirle tantas cosas al ambarino cuando se encontraban solos, pero simplemente no pudo hacerlo y entró en pánico. Solo esperaba que él no estuviera molesto, su temperamento era en muy cambiante y un tanto impredecible. Pero al menos algo bueno salía del hecho de haberse guardado todo lo que quería decirle a Ryoma: Hiro se quedaría más tiempo.

Estaba segura de que estas pequeñas acciones le daban un par de días extras para estar con su amigo. Si seguía así prolongaría la partida de Hiro quizás hasta cuando.

Cuando el timbre para el siguiente receso tocó, la castaña salió a paso apresurado de la sala, estaba ansiosa por pasar tiempo con Hiro. Estaba feliz de saber que podría retrasar su partida, pero le preocupaba que el ángel descubriera su plan. Iba casi trotando por el pasillo cuando una voz femenina la detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

—Eh… ¿Y tú quien eres? —su rostro le parecía conocido, ¿en donde la había visto?

—Soy Eirin, soy amiga de Hiro.

—Ah —no sabía por qué diablos estaba hablando con esa chica cuando ahora podría estar divirtiéndose con su amigo.

—Que te apuesto a que ahora vas donde él —le puso cara de pocos amigos.

—Pues…. sí.

¿A qué venía todo esto?

—Ya déjalo en paz, él está harto de ti pero no te lo ha dicho porque le das lástima.

Sakuno tuvo que contenerse para no reír, ¿era una broma?

—No sé de qué me hablas —tratando de parecer seria.

—Lo que te digo es que te alejes de él. Hiro no te quiere, me quiere a mí y me lo comprobó cuando me besó ese día en el parque.

La risa interna de Sakuno se esfumó.

—¿Qué… que cosa? —sus oídos no podían creer lo que acababan de escuchar— No... no te creo.

—Piensa lo que quieras —encogiéndose de hombros—. Pero es cierto, si quieres se lo puedes preguntar.

Dicho esto, Eirin dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar con un exagerado movimiento de caderas.

Sakuno, por otro lado, estaba petrificada. ¿Hiro besando a esa chica?

Iba a seguir con su camino, pero al dar el primer paso se detuvo en seco. ¿En verdad quería verlo después de recibir semejante noticia? ¿Sería adecuado preguntarle? Se quedó un buen rato allí de pie, sin moverse, a mitad del pasillo. Con la mirada perdida y llamando la atención de algunas miradas curiosas.

—Le voy a preguntar —dijo finalmente.

Hiro, que se encontraba en su sala, también quería ver a Sakuno. Se sentía un poco distante y eso le deprimía, ni la carismática de Eirin podía animarlo como lo hacia la castaña.

—¡Auch! —al levantarse de su asiento sintió una fuerte punzada en la espalda—. Ya estoy viejo, será mejor que me ejercite.

Y así lo hizo, es más, cuando Sakuno llegó a la sala no pudo evitar soltar una risita al ver a su amigo haciendo extraños movimientos.

Primero se estiraba los brazos y alongaba las piernas, después comenzaba a saltar para calentarse y luego ponía sus manos a cada lado de su cintura y giraba el tronco.

Trataba de aguantarse la risa pero casi no podía. Ryoma, que se encontraba sentado en su puesto, lo miraba con cara de fastidio y los demás simplemente lo miraban extrañados.

—¿Qué se supone que haces? —logró decir entre risas.

Hiro reaccionó al escuchar su voz.

—¡Saku! —detuvo su ejercitamiento, pero al hacerlo se dio cuenta del show que había estado haciendo—. ¿Por qué todos me miran? —preguntó en voz alta y de inmediato todos volvieron a lo que hacían.

—Ay, Hiro —Eirin habló entrando a la sala—… con ese cuerpo, ¿para que necesitas ejercitar?

El ángel no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a la chica idéntica a Akari decirle eso. Sakuno volteó para ver quien había dicho ese _cumplido_. Era la misma que le había detenido hace unos minutos y ahora que le veía bien… ¡Era la misma que estaba hablando con Ryoma en las canchas!

¿Es que justo se interesaba en los dos hombres más importantes para ella?

Mientras Sakuno sacaba erróneas conclusiones —en parte—, el poseedor de los ojos ámbar la miraba insistentemente. No sabía por qué, pero tenía la leve impresión de que la castaña había venido a hablar con él, tal vez quería explicarle por que el otro día había salido corriendo. No estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas, jamás había deseado de esa forma que una chica se le acercara a hablar o que le diera explicaciones.

Pero es que con Sakuno todo era distinto, y ya no podía esperar para saber lo que esta había venido a decirle.

—Hiro, tengo que hablar contigo.

Pero que irónica es la vida, en el lugar en donde debería ir su nombre iba el del ángel, y seguramente todo lo que supuestamente le iba a decir a él se lo diría a Hiro.

¡No! Eso no podía ser, ella le había dicho que no sentía nada por Hiro. Entonces, ¿por qué seguía sintiéndose así? Quizás los sentimientos de Sakuno se estaban mezclando y podría ser que la chica comenzara a confundirse, y no quería ni imaginarse al causante de esa confusión amorosa, pero inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en el chico de cabellos blancos, que ahora se iba de la sala con su chica.

Apenas desaparecieron de su vista se levantó de golpe, se dirigió hacia Eirin con aire furioso, la tomó bruscamente del brazo y se la llevó lejos de allí.

Hiro estaba feliz de estar junto a Sakuno, la miró sonriente y se dio cuenta de que no tenía sus trenzas.

—¿Por qué viniste con el pelo suelto? Te dije que hoy me sentaría con Eirin. No me puedo sentar dos días seguidos con Ryoma, es estresante.

—Ya me acostumbré a tenerlo así y yo soy la que quería hacerte preguntas, así que no hables.

—¿Ah?

—¿Por qué Eirin te dijo eso?

—¿Eh? ¿La conoces?

—¿Quién hace las preguntas? —no quería darle vueltas al asunto, quería llegar al grano de una vez.

—Tú las haces —se cruzó de brazos resignado.

Seguían caminando y Sakuno todavía esperaba la respuesta a su pregunta.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —completamente inocente.

La castaña suspiró.

—¿Sabes por qué Eirin te dijo eso?

—¿Qué me dijo?

—Que… tenias buen cuerpo —en cierto modo le avergonzaba mencionar esas palabras.

—Ah… bueno, supongo que le agrado —encogiéndose de hombros, todavía con los brazos cruzados.

—Sí, pero… —no sabía cómo preguntarle si lo que Eirin le había dicho del beso era cierto.

Un momento. ¿Beso? ¿Hiro besando… a una humana?

—¿Qué pasa? —pregunto el ángel al ver que su amiga se había detenido en seco.

Pero Sakuno se encontraba en sus propios pensamientos, miraba la mancha en forma de espiral en el cuello de su amigo sin mirarla realmente.

Si era cierto que Hiro había besado a Eirin, ¿no sería ese un pecado? ¿Se lo había estado ocultando todo este tiempo para no asustarla de que sería reencarnado en un humano?

—Hiro… ¿vas a ser reencarnado? —aterrada.

—No —un poco sorprendido por la pregunta—. ¿Por qué pasaría eso?

—Porque te besaste con Eirin —ahora lo decía como si estuviera completamente segura de ello y con tono molesto.

El ángel estaba en shock. ¿Cómo se había enterado?

—Eh… —desenredó sus brazos y los dejó caer a cada lado—. Quizás sea cierto que la besé, pero…

—¿Quizás? Dime sí o no.

Hubo un prolongado silencio.

—Sí —suspirando.

—Hiro… —no sabía que decir, si preguntarle por qué lo había hecho o si seria reencarnado.

—Pero no te preocupes, no seré reencarnado.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué acaso no es un pecado?

—No. Erin no va a conocer a su pareja hasta dentro de un par de años, así que no hay peligro si yo le gusto o si ella a mi.

Sakuno lo miró aun más preocupada.

—Tranquila, no me gusta.

—Entonces… ¿por qué la besaste?

—Porque… me recordaba… a Akari.

―¿Akari?

―Si, ¿podemos cambiar de tema? —ya no quería hablar de eso, el solo mencionar el nombre de esa chicale deprimía.

En silencio volvieron a caminar, la situación era en verdad incómoda. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero Sakuno rompió el silencio, quería asegurarse de que no sería tan estúpido esta vez.

—Por favor ve con más cuidado desde ahora, no quiero que te vayas antes de tiempo.

—De acuerdo —le respondió tranquilo.

Lejos de allí en otro lugar de Seigaku, Ryoma estaba completamente furioso y según él… Eirin tenía toda la culpa.

—¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?

—¿Hacer qué? —pero Eirin no entendía el por qué de su enojo.

—Lo que le dijiste a Hiro cuando hacía ejercicios —irritado.

—Ah, eso. Pero es que es cierto, tiene un buen cuerpo.

—Se supone que Sakuno tiene que sentir celos por mí, ¡No por Hiro! Vi como reaccionó al escucharte decirle eso y sé que estaba celosa. Se supone que harías que ella se le olvidara de él —apenas podía contenerse.

—Yo te dije que Hiro se olvidaría de ella —haciendo énfasis en el nombre del ángel—. No confundas las cosas, pero si quieres… puedo hacer que Sakuno sienta celos por ti.

Ryoma la miró inexpresivo, no sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Se pasó una mano por sus cabellos.

—Haz lo que quieras, solo aleja a Hiro de Sakuno.

Estaba tan furioso al ver que la castaña había decidido hablar con Hiro en vez de con él, que no se daba cuenta de lo que le estaba pidiendo a Eirin.

Y todo lo que se había imaginado que Sakuno había ido a decirle a la sala, ahora daba por hecho que se lo estaba diciendo a Hiro, sabiendo que ella no sentía nada por él. Bueno, por lo menos eso era lo que le había dicho.

De pronto recordó su conversación en la azotea y de todo lo que habían hablado allí. Sakuno lo encontraba un gruñón y él le había prometido ser más amable si le contaba que es lo que Hiro era para ella, se dio cuenta de que no estaba cumpliendo su parte del trato.

Y ahora que lo recordaba, el tan solo hecho de que Sakuno le dijera que solo eran amigos lo había dejado satisfecho. ¿Por qué se volvía a sentir inseguro respecto a esa respuesta? ¿Es que acaso la castaña tendría que recordárselo a cada momento para no sentirse celoso? Es que el tan solo imaginarse a los dos juntos hablando hacía que le hirviera la sangre de la rabia.

—Ryoma —la voz de Eirin lo sacó de sus pensamientos—, si quieres que a Sakuno le de celos puedo hacerlo y así, en poco tiempo, estará desesperada por que le tomes atención.

Él la miró interrogante.

−Olvídalo −suspiró y se marchó.

**N/A: Bueno, espero les haya gustado, ese Ryoma está cegado por los celos y no sabe lo que está haciendo o.o esperemos que termine bien..**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "PARALISIS, TODO DE ACUERDO AL PLAN"**

**Gracias por leer y bueno voy a contestar sus reviews:**

** .gomez: Hola, me alegro que te encante mi fic jiji en verdad me hace muy feliz :D y si tienes razón, estoy cambiando algunas cosas de la historia por que la estoy mejorando podría decirse, sobre todo en los primeros capitulos jeje gracias por comentar, nos vemos!**

**Relena01: Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste y espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, gracias por leer!**

**Anikasukino 5d: Hola gracias por comentar como siempre :D si, Sakuno está bastante complicada, yo tampoco sabría que hacer u.u me alegra que sigas mi historia y que siempre me dejes tus comentarios, agradezco tu apoyo :') nos vemos!**

**Guest: Muchas gracias por comentar, traté de no tardarme con la conti asi que espero que te haya gustado, gracias por leer y darme tu opinión, lo aprecio mucho ;)**

**Lilliana: Hola gracias po tu review! A quien no le gustaría tener un momento asi con Ryoma jeje que bueno que te guste, y espero te haya gustado este capi también, hasta la próxima!**

**Muchas gracias a los que leen y sobre todo a los que comentan!**


	11. Parálisis, todo de acuerdo al plan

**N/A: Hola lectores! Estoy de pasada y solo tengo unos minutos en el compu asi que no diré mucho.**

**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios en verdad agradezco su apoyo, hasta el más pequeño me hace feliz jeje**

**Ojala les guste este capitulo!**

Capítulo 11: "Parálisis, todo de acuerdo al plan"

Agotadora era la palabra para describir la semana, tanto que no se levantó de la cama el día Sábado. Pero hoy, Domingo, era un nuevo día y Sakuno estaba lista para salir, había holgazaneado todo el día de ayer y ahora tenía que hacer algo.

Además había un buen día en general, unas pocas nubes trataban de cubrir el cielo, pero no eran suficientes para opacar los rayos de sol que brillaba con intensidad.

—¡Nos vamos de paseo! —Hiro apareció por la puerta del baño.

—¿Qué? —masculló Sakuno mientras se cepillaba los dientes.

—Vamos a dar un paseo —dijo sonriente—. ¡En bicicleta! —alzando los brazos completamente emocionado.

La castaña terminó de cepillarse, se enjuagó la boca y se dirigió a Hiro con una mirada confusa.

—Ni siquiera tengo bicicleta —dijo mientras salía del baño.

Bajó las escaleras con el ángel pisándole los talones, ella tenía otros planes para ese día. También iba a salir, pero era a su amiga Tomoka a quien tenía en mente y no planeaba andar en bici, sino que pensaba ir de compras.

Sería un día solo para chicas.

Al salir de su casa vio dos relucientes bicicletas apoyadas en uno de los árboles de su jardín.

—Pues, ahora tienes una. —le animó Hiro mientras corría hacia las bicis y se montaba en una de ellas, era de color azul marino.

Había tanta emoción en su mirada que Sakuno no tuvo valor para decirle que no.

—¿Y a donde vamos? —preguntó mientras se montaba en la otra que era de un color rojo chillón.

—Aún no estoy seguro.

Salieron a la calle y comenzaron a pedalear. Hiro iba primero para mostrar el camino del lugar que ni siquiera él conocía, al menos eso creía Sakuno.

De hecho, empezó a pensar hacia donde la llevaría.

De pronto cayó en la cuenta de que quizás era otro de sus planes y que seguramente ahora le estaba llevando directo a algún lugar en donde Ryoma estaba o iba a llegar ahí pronto.

Si quería que su plan de alejar al tenista momentáneamente diera frutos, tendría que evitar ese _encuentro casual _a toda costa.

Ya llevaban una hora pedaleando y le empezaban a doler las piernas. ¿Cuánto más iba a durar esto?

Ya no sabía en qué lugar estaba, nada le parecía familiar. Habían llegado a un pequeño pueblo del cual no sabía su existencia. ¿Dónde diablos estaban?

Seguramente aquí era donde se encontraría con Ryoma, aunque no se podía imaginar por qué rayos él estaría aquí.

Entonces vio una calle de tierra que se extendía hacia el oeste. Alejándose del pueblo. Se veía muy solitario hacia ese lugar y la carretera seguía hasta perderse en el horizonte. No se veía ningún árbol cerca, por lo que no había sombras para ocultarse del sol. Pero estaba segura de que si lo seguían estaría a salvo de los traviesos planes de su amigo.

Aceleró un poco para poder alcanzarlo.

—¿Y si vamos por este camino? —le señaló el rocoso sendero de tierra—. Es más tranquilo y no hay autos ni hay que esquivar personas para no atropellarlas.

Miró fijamente a su amigo para ver aunque fuera un ápice de contradicción en su rostro. Pero no. Es más, no opuso resistencia.

—De acuerdo —encogiéndose de hombros—, pero será más difícil andar por allí.

—No importa.

Estaba más que extrañada por la reacción del joven. Esperaba algo más de disputa.

Quizás ni siquiera había un plan y ella se lo estaba imaginando todo. Ahora tendría que andar por ese horrible sendero y expuesta completamente al sol abrasador, y pues claro, su elección no fue una buena idea. ¡El camino nunca terminaba!

Llevaban dos horas entre el polvo y las piedras. Había que hacer el doble de esfuerzo con las piernas para avanzar a una velocidad prudente. Y Sakuno simplemente no podía más.

—Espera… Hiro… espera —trató de decir entre jadeos mientras detenía la bicicleta.

—¿Qué pasa? —también deteniéndose.

Hiro estaba de lo mas bien, ninguna gota de sudor se veía por su blanquecino rostro y su respiración no se escuchaba ni acelerada ni entrecortada.

—No puedo —volvió a jadear Sakuno—… no puedo más.

Quiso ponerse de pie, levantó la pierna izquierda y la pasó por arriba de la bicicleta llevándola al otro lado, junto a la derecha.

Pero, al levantarse, apenas apoyó sus pies sobre la tierra arenosa se le doblaron las rodillas y cayó con bicicleta y todo.

—¡Ay!

—¡Saku! —Hiro hizo lo mismo, solo que sin caerse, y corrió para sacarle la bici de encima— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, solo me tropecé —no pudiendo creer lo torpe que era, se incorporó.

Pero apenas se puso en cuclillas y trató de estirar las rodillas, estas le temblaron y no pudiendo soportar su peso le fallaron de nuevo. Haciendo que cayera de espaldas.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa?! —se quejó mientras se apoyaba en sus codos, envuelta en polvo.

Hiro la tomó de una mano y con un leve tirón logró levantarla, pero a la chica le temblaron las piernas otra vez. Las sentía adormecidas y las rodillas se le doblaban incapaces de soportar el peso de su propio cuerpo.

—Está bien —dijo Sakuno cuando se dio cuenta de que no había caso, sus piernas no se la podían—, supongo que no estoy acostumbrada a andar en bicicleta tres horas seguidas.

Caminó tambaleándose hacia la orilla del camino, claro que su amigo tuvo que ayudarla y llevar la mayor parte de su peso.

Con una mano sobre sus costillas la llevó a la orilla y la ayudó a sentarse.

—Solo tengo que descansar un poco.

—¿Quieres agua? —le ofreció una botella que se veía increíblemente refrescante y tentadora para Sakuno.

Tomó la botella y comenzó a beber a grandes tragos, mientras Hiro se reía para sus adentros.

Una vez más su plan estaba saliendo a la perfección. Otra risita se escapó de sus labios al pensar en lo genial, elaborado pero a la vez sencillo de su plan.

—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le miró con sospecha.

—Nada —pronunció con rapidez mientras la miraba con falsa sorpresa.

Sakuno entrecerró los ojos y le miró desconfiada, pero los amarillos ojos del ángel mostraban pura inocencia. Recelosa, volvió a tomar agua de la botella.

Había perdido la movilidad de las piernas y seguramente sería peor y le dolería el día de mañana, pero al menos había eludido los planes de su amigo. Bueno, si es que tenía uno. Ya no estaba tan segura.

Pero de hecho, estaba en lo correcto. Hiro se estaba trayendo algo entre manos y ella no había logrado esquivarlo como pensaba. Todo seguía según lo planeado.

_Todo de acuerdo al plan._

El lunes había llegado y Sakuno no podía estar más molesta, ese tonto y bruto de Hiro le había dejado horrible. Admitía que en parte era culpa suya por haber elegido ese rocoso e interminable camino. Pero, ¿de quién había sido la idea de ir a pasear en bicicleta?

Empuñó sus manos que descansaban sobre sus rodillas, no le molestaba el hecho de que había tenido que sentarse en la banca en Gimnasia, puesto que después de diez minutos simplemente no podía seguir caminando. No, no le molestaba poder saltarse esa molesta y agotadora clase, lo que le fastidiaba era que parecía discapacitada y todo por eludir un estúpido plan.

Y es que era tan desesperante poder caminar apenas, que no sabía si valía la pena soportar cosas así por el simple hecho de no encontrarse con Ryoma.

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba el término de ese bloque.

Sakuno observó como todos iban a cambiarse y, para no quedar sola en el gimnasio, decidió que debía intentarlo.

Se levantó con las piernas temblorosas y casi se cae, pero alcanzó a separar un tanto las piernas para hacer mayor equilibrio. Tomoka habría sido de gran ayuda en un momento así pero, para su mala suerte, su amiga no había asistido a clases ese día.

—Tengo que ir a Enfermería.

Salió del gimnasio como pudo y tomó rumbo por afuera de las edificaciones de la academia, se dio cuenta de que si se apoyaba en la pared le era más fácil avanzar. ¿Pero por qué diablos se demoraba tanto?

Todavía le faltaba mucho para llegar a la Enfermería y sus piernas ya le estaban pidiendo a gritos un descanso.

Con sus últimas fuerzas —y apoyándose en las paredes— logró llegar a la entrada del edificio principal. Entonces no pudo más, apoyó su espalada en la muralla de cemento y las rodillas se le doblaron hasta que cayó al suelo.

Se quedó allí sentada, tomándose su tiempo para recobrar el aliento. ¿Cuánto le faltaba? Observó a su alrededor y no le pareció estar cerca de su objetivo, ni siquiera estaba segura de ir por el camino correcto.

Suspiró con pesadez, apoyando su cabeza sobre la pared. Cerró los ojos y se quedo así.

—¿Estás bien? —esa característica voz la sacó por completo de su sueño.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida y se encontró con Ryoma. Este estaba de pie frente a ella, escondía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y sus ámbares ojos la miraban con curiosidad.

Se veía tan perfecto y hermoso desde ese ángulo que Sakuno tuvo que desviar la mirada para responderle.

—S-si, estoy bien. —pronunció mirando sus pies.

—¿En serio? —se notaba el sarcasmo en su voz.

—Sí.

No quería verlo, le molestaba que él pudiera mantenerse en pie y sin tambalearse, se podría decir que le tenía envidia en ese momento por eso.

—¿Y por qué estas allí sentada? —él no quería irse y sentía una extraña sensación de querer saber qué es lo que le sucedía a la castaña.

—Voy en camino a la Enfermería —apenas terminó de articular la última palabra, se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era su respuesta.

Claro, estaba _en camino_, pero yacía allí sentada allí, sin hacer nada.

Ryoma frunció el seño extrañado, estaba a punto de hacerle otra pregunta hasta que la vio ponerse de pie.

La pobre Sakuno hizo todo lo que pudo para levantarse sin tambalearse demasiado. No quería verse ridícula frente a un ser tan perfecto como lo era él, por lo menos en lo físico, porque en lo psicológico había que arreglar algunos problemas de arrogancia.

El tenista se percató de que algo iba mal con la chica, caminaba extraño y apoyaba su mano derecha en la pared para apoyarse, como si estuviera mareada, pero no era eso. Sakuno solo quería permanecer en pie.

—¿Te pasa algo?

—No —estaba más concentrada en mantener sus rodillas derechas, puesto que estas insistían en doblarse.

—¿Qué tienen tus piernas?

Diablos. ¿En verdad estaba caminando tan chueco como para que él se diera cuenta de su problema al apenas haber dado solo tres pasos?

—M-me duelen… eso es todo —y siguió tratando de poner un pie delante del otro.

—¿A dónde vas? —comenzaba a impacientarse por la extraña frialdad que le mostraba Sakuno.

—Ya te lo dije: Enfermería.

—Pues —se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros para girarla—, es para el otro lado.

No pudo evitar sonrojarse ante ese acto.

—Claro.

Suspiró y siguió caminado como si nada, solo quería llegar a su objetivo y que alguno de sus papás la retirara. Solo quería llegar a casa, nada más.

¡Uf! Ya era hora de que comenzara a avanzar de verdad. Mmm, que raro, ya no era tan difícil caminar, y se sentía extrañamente liviana. ¿Desde cuándo era tan fácil?

Quiso mirar sus pies al sentirlos apenas rozar el suelo y vio algo que la desconcertó. Una mano, pero no era cualquier mano, era una masculina y ahora que se daba cuenta, era un brazo completo, que le rodeaba la espalda y apoyaba firmemente la mano en su cintura.

Miró a su izquierda al sentir que algo presionaba ese lado de su cuerpo.

No pudo creer que lo que veía era el perfil de Ryoma Echizen. Era **su** brazo el que le rodeaba la cintura y la atraía hacia él.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión.

—¿Q-qué haces? —casi horrorizada por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué crees que hago? —sin despejar su mirada del frente—. No sé por qué, pero apenas puedes sostenerte. Te llevo a Enfermería.

—¡Pero si yo ya iba para allá!

—Entonces —y la miró con una sonrisa arrogante—... te ayudo.

La castaña no pudo resistirse a esa sonrisa que iba tan bien con su rostro, dejó de quejarse y disfrutó de su cercanía con Ryoma.

Él la aferraba fuertemente contra su cuerpo, lo que hacía inevitable para Sakuno no sonrojarse y sentir como los latidos de su corazón aumentaban considerablemente.

Tenía tan poca fuerza de voluntad que su plan se enterró en lo más profundo de su cerebro y lo olvidó por completo, o por lo menos mientras esta situación durara.

Ahora solo quería aprovechar ese increíble momento. Caminaban lentamente, al paso de ella, cada uno pendiente de los movimientos del otro, consientes de la cercanía.

**N/A: Les gustó? Si quieren saber que va a pasar dejen sus comentarios! Solo asi me animarán a continuar :)**

**Adios y cuidense! Gracias por leer :')**


	12. Rechazo y un gato blanco

**N/A: Hello como han estado? Espero que bien ;) les traje el siguiente capitulo y todo gracias a la gente que me comentó jiji en verdad muchas gracias, mas abajo les responderé :D**

**Quiero avisarles que me voy de viaje a Argentina por lo que me tardaré en poner el siguiente capitulo u.u espero lo comprendan**

**A leer!**

Capitulo 12: "Rechazo y un gato blanco"

Ambos disfrutaban de la cercanía del otro.

Sakuno pensaba en lo bien que se sentía tener la mano de Ryoma alrededor de su cintura y no se le escapaba por la mente el hecho de estar rozando su fuerte torso. Ryoma también disfrutaba aquel momento y no quería llegar a Enfermería, deseaba quedarse así, cerca de Sakuno, para siempre. Ambos se encontraban perfectamente.

—Hola, Ryoma —hasta que Eirin se interpuso, obligando a la pareja a detenerse— ¿Podemos hablar? −habló con tono provocativo.

Ryoma le frunció el ceño de inmediato.

—Ahora no —pronunció cortante.

Agarró a Sakuno con fuerza y retomaron el paso, pasando por el lado de la de cabellos negros.

—¡Hey! —se quejó esta un tanto ofendida y sujetó la mano del tenista—. Es muy importante y tú eres el único que me entiende —volviendo a usar ese tono que molestaba tanto a Ryoma.

Era tan coqueta con él y la forma en cómo lo miraba hacia que los celos despertaran en Sakuno, el tenista no movió ni un músculo.

—Por favor —volvió a insistir la chica.

—Estoy ocupado —apartando su mano de la de Eirin, estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.

—No importa —le dijo la castaña—, yo puedo seguir sola.

Ryoma de verdad no quería dejarle sola, pero no iba a mostrarse preocupado. Aunque en cierto modo ya lo había hecho al ayudarla, no quería seguir mostrándose tan amable. No estaba acostumbrado, y ya había sido demasiada amabilidad por un día.

Se encogió de hombros, mostrando de pronto indiferencia. Soltó a Sakuno sin aviso, por lo que la chica casi se cae de rodillas, pero ejerciendo una fuerza considerable para mantenerlas derechas consiguió quedarse de pie. Sin mirar atrás, el ambarino se fue junto con la de ojos azules.

La castaña, sabiendo que no soportaría mucho tiempo, rápidamente acudió a la pared más cercana. Tan pronto como pudo apoyarse bien en la muralla de concreto, contempló con tristeza como Ryoma se alejaba con Eirin.

No entendía a esa chica. Viéndola, cualquiera podría pensar fácilmente que se interesaba por Ryoma. Pero entonces, ¿por qué también coqueteaba con Hiro? ¿Y por qué se habían besado?

Suspiró agotada, había estado demasiado tiempo de pie. Aunque todo el tiempo Ryoma había cargado con la mitad de su peso, tenía que sentarse… ¡ya! Vio las escaleras a lo lejos, caminó un poco más por el pasillo y se sentó en los escalones ya totalmente adolorida.

—¿Y ahora que quieres? —alegó casi histérico.

—¿Es que no te das cuenta, es en serio?

Ryoma fulminó a Eirin con la mirada en señal de que no tenía paciencia para esto. ¿Por qué diablos había dejado a Sakuno? Siempre era tan impulsivo con sus actos, y la mayoría de las veces se arrepentía después. Este era uno de esos casos.

—Debiste haber visto su cara —dijo de pronto la chica—, se moría de los celos —sonriendo victoriosa.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Ryoma sin entender, aún molesto y con el ceño fruncido.

—Eso era lo que querías, ¿no? Que Sakuno sintiera celos por ti, no por Hiro, ¿recuerdas?

Oh, ya se le había olvidado esa conversación, pero esa vez él estaba enojado y casi enloquecido por saber si Sakuno se interesaba en él y más aún ahora que él se estaba dando cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Esa conversación era otro ejemplo de lo impulsivo que podía llegar a ser.

Mientras tanto, sentada en los escalones, Sakuno seguía preparándose para seguir su camino a la Enfermería.

—¿Saku? —Hiro apareció, y se veía muy sorprendido de verla allí sola, ¿dónde estaba Ryoma? ¿Y por qué no le estaba ayudando?

Quizás subestimó al tenista pensando que la ayudaría, si eso era verdad tendría que inventar otro plan. Maldición, justo ahora que andaba sin inspiración.

—¿Dónde está…?—cerró la boca apenas se dio cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de preguntar— ¿Qué haces allí sentada?

—Descanso mis piernas, no puedo caminar por tu culpa, ¿lo olvidaste?

—Ah, eso —comenzó a reír— tú decidiste ese horrible camino —dijo entre risas.

—Lo sé —se quejó, completamente arrepentida de esa decisión. ¿De dónde sacó que Ryoma estaría en aquel pueblo desconocido y totalmente alejado de la civilización? Ni siquiera sabía si ese pueblo aparecía en los mapas.

—En fin —continuó Hiro—, ¿nadie te ha ayudado por lo menos?

—Bueno —comenzó a sentir un calorcillo en las mejillas—… Ryoma me ayudó en un principio…

—¿Pero? —el ángel preguntó extrañado.

¿Por qué Ryoma se había ido? Eso no era parte del plan, estaba completamente seguro de haber planeado cada minuto de este día para que la pareja se uniera. ¿Qué había salido mal?

—Se fue con esa chica, Eirin —dijo finalmente en un suspiro.

—Mmm—Hiro se quedó meditando por unos segundos—… espera aquí —mencionó al fin.

—En donde más.

—Entonces, ¿en realidad no tenias nada que decirme?

—No —Eirin usó un tono que dejaba claro que lo que decía era obvio, cosa que molestó aún más al ambarino—, era por los celos, creí que te darías cuenta.

Ryoma estaba que estallaba de la rabia que sentía y es que simplemente no podía creerlo, había ido con ella a perder el tiempo.

Pero en vez de decirle algo frío, indiferente e hiriente, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

—¿A dónde vas? —perpleja de que le dejara hablando sola.

—Que te importa —pero Eirin lo detuvo colocándose frente a él.

—No vuelvas con ella. Si vas, el plan no funcionará —le advirtió alzando las cejas.

El ambarino iba a decirle, enfurecido, que ya no había trato y mucho menos un plan. Que olvidara todo lo que le había dicho ese día cuando tuvo un ataque de furia e impotencia, pero una tercera voz habló primero que él.

—Eirin —llamó la voz.

Ambos se dieron vuelta, era el ángel.

—Hiro —pronunció la chica casi en un suspiro.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Aunque lo hacía para que Ryoma fuera _libre _y volviera a ayudar a Sakuno, sabía perfectamente qué iba a decirle a Eirin, aunque esto no fuera de su agrado. A pesar de ser un ángel que ayuda a las personas con el amor, no le gustaba ser él el participante del drama. Podía ayudar a otras personas y dar consejos como lo hacía con Sakuno, pero cuando era él quien tenía problemas sentimentales no sabía qué hacer.

—¡Claro! —completamente feliz, la chica dejó a Ryoma sin pensarlo dos veces y tomó a Hiro de la mano para arrastrarlo lejos de allí.

El ambarino apenas fue consciente de la situación, todo había sido tan rápido. Bueno, no sabía muy bien cómo, pero ahora se encontraba solo. Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia a lo recién sucedido y siguió con su camino en busca de Sakuno. No fue necesario avanzar mucho para encontrarla. La vio allí, sentada en las escaleras, sola, con las manos cubriendo su rostro, se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil, que apresuró el paso al sentir una extraña necesidad de protegerla.

—¿Lograste llegar donde a Enfermería? —le preguntó tratando de ser neutro en su tono, cuando en realidad estaba ansioso de curiosidad.

Sakuno alzó la vista sorprendida al escuchar su voz. Él estaba allí de pie, observándola, igual que antes.

—Eh… no, no pude.

—¿Aún quieres ir? —no podía evitarlo, las preguntas salían de su boca casi involuntariamente.

—Supongo —suspiró fingiendo desgana.

—¿Quieres que te ayude? —allí estaba de nuevo, las palabras formulándose en sus labios como si tuviesen vida propia.

La paralizada no pudo evitar sonrojarse y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—Yo… eh… —claro que quería, pero no podía decírselo, era demasiado tímida.

—Solo tienes que pedirlo —se cruzó de brazos, disfrutando del notable nerviosismo de la chica.

Ella apenas podía creer la insinuación que le había hecho Ryoma, se armó de valor y decidió pedir su ayuda.

—Po-podrías… ayudarme a… —él sonrió satisfecho y con arrogancia.

No dejó que la castaña terminara su suplica, la tomó por la cintura y la puso de pie. Ambos se miraron por una milésima de segundo y después evitaron hacerlo, caminaron juntos y a paso lento, ella también posó su mano en la cintura de Ryoma, algo que no pasó desapercibido por él.

Totalmente emocionada, Eirin se había llevado a Hiro a un corredor del último piso del edificio. En donde se encontraban los laboratorios y la verdad, es que casi nadie pasaba por allí. Estaban solos.

−¿Qué querías decirme? −preguntó la chica con ansiedad.

−Bueno, primero debo decirte… −se quedó con las palabras en la boca− eh… ¿Recuerdas ese día, en el parque? ¿Cuándo yo…?

−Me besaste −le ayudó Eirin, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

−Si −pero el ángel no estaba nada feliz, y menos hablando de ese tema.

Se veía tenso, y se pasaba la mano derecha por sus blancos cabellos repetidamente, despeinándolos.

Eirin ya no podía más con la ansiedad, quería escuchárselo decir de una vez por todas, todo señalaba a ese final. El que le pidiera hablar a solas, que hablaran de un momento romántico que habían compartido unos días atrás, ¡hasta los nervios estaban!

Ya no sería necesario seguir con el plan y ya no tendría que _ayudar_ a Ryoma, que él se las arreglara solo desde ahora, eso ya no le importaba, por que todo resta importancia cuando estas con la personas que tanto quieres.

Hiro separó sus labios para hablar, ella apenas podía contener la emoción.

−No quiero que lo malinterpretes −habló en un suspiro−. Por favor, no te hagas una idea equivocada.

−¿Qué? −atónita, trató de juntar las letras en su boca y con esfuerzo pudo formular la pregunta con un hilo de voz.

−Solo quiero avisarte… que no me gustas. Así que por favor, olvídate de mí o saldrás lastimada.

Pero ella ya se encontraba completamente destrozada. Hiro, quien había estado observando el suelo desde que comenzó a hablar, levantó la mirada y tuvo que darse vuelta e irse al ver el rostro entristecido de Eirin.

Se había dado cuenta que los sentimientos de ella hacia su persona estaban interfiriendo con sus planes. La chica había estado envenenando la cabeza de Ryoma, provocando aún menos paciencia y más mal genio de parte del joven tenista. El hecho de que ella sintiera algo por él estaba cambiado las cosas, y podía traerle serios problemas.

¿Cómo iba a juntar a Ryoma y a Sakuno si las cosas seguían así? No podía permitirlo.

Siguió caminando sin mirar atrás, no le apetecía ver el rostro destrozado de Eirin y menos mal que no lo hizo porque la chica ya no tenía esa expresión, la había cambiado por una de completo odio. Odio puro, pero no hacia el ángel, sino hacia lo que ella consideraba la razón por la que él no sintiera nada por ella: Sakuno Ryusaki.

Pero no sería con ella con quien descargaría su ira, sino a la persona que la castaña amaba con todo su corazón.

Habían llegado a la enfermería, en donde Sakuno se tomó un remedio antiinflamatorio, el cual también le calmaría el dolor.

La enfermera insistía en darle otros remedios ya que, según ella, esto se trataba de una grave enfermedad que afectaba a los músculos, puesto que nadie quedaba en tan malas condiciones después de un simple paseo en bicicleta.

Pero Sakuno se negó, algo le decía que Hiro había usado sus dones para dejarla en ese estado tan extremo, tanto que necesitaba la ayuda de Ryoma para poder caminar. Ahora se encontraba sentada en la camilla de en la enfermería, esperando a que su madre viniera a buscarla. Ryoma estaba de pie frente a la ventana de la habitación, pensativo.

−No es necesario que me acompañes hasta que llegue mi mamá, estoy bien

−le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

−Quiero quedarme −le contestó él, mirándola a ella ahora−. Además, se supone que debo ser amable contigo, ¿recuerdas? −y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

La castaña agachó la cabeza, tratando de esconder su evidente sonrojo con su flequillo, gracias a Dios tenía el pelo suelto ese día. Recordó esa conversación en donde Ryoma le dijo que trataría de ser más amable, ese día sintió una conexión con el ambarino.

El sonrojo aumentó, sentía que el corazón se le escapaba del pecho.

Por otro lado, la mente de Ryoma divagaba en otras cosas. Su mente no lo dejaba en paz, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ese extraño chico de cabellos blancos y ojos amarillos ¿Por qué lo había visto arriba de ese árbol, en el jardín de Sakuno, ese día de lluvia? ¿Qué hacia allí? Quería saber.

−Ryusaki −dijo con tono neutro−, sé que no tienes gato.

Ella lo miró con cara inocente, tratando de ocultar su desilusión al escuchar su apellido.

−¿De qué hablas? Claro que tengo uno, esos ruidos que escuchaste el otro día…

−No −le interrumpió él−, esos ruidos no eran de un gato.

Sakuno comenzaba a ponerse tensa.

−Te digo que si, se llama Micifuz, es un animal muy travie…

−¡No! −volvió a decir Ryoma, sin dejarla terminar otra vez− Lo vi.

¿Qué? ¿Qué había visto? Se quedó helada, será…

−Lo vi −repitió entre dientes−, Hiro estaba afuera de tu ventana ese día, dime… ¿qué hacía allí? −pronunciaba cada palabra con lentitud y con voz ronca, intimidándola.

Ella no sabia que decir, estaba paralizada y esta vez era todo el cuerpo, miró al suelo y tomó una bocanada de aire.

−No −hizo una pausa−… no puedo decirte.

Ryoma se le quedó observando, esperando a que ella levantara la mirada para encararlo.

−Señorita Ryusaki −los interrumpió la enfermera, quien había estado allí todo el tiempo, pero ambos habían olvidado que se encontraba ahí con ellos−, su madre ya llegó.

Con miedo a levantar la mirada y enfrentar el rostro de Ryoma, la castaña se puso de pie con cuidado y comenzó a caminar a paso lento hacia la puerta. Gracias a los remedios por lo menos era capaz de sostenerse en pie por sus propios méritos.

El tenista sintió la necesidad de ayudarla, pero algo en su cabeza le dijo que por ninguna razón se le ocurriera hacer eso ¿Era su orgullo? Se quedó allí inmóvil, viendo como su chica se iba alejando muy lentamente.

−Hey, muchacho −le llamó la enfermera una vez Sakuno se había ido−, solo dile lo que sientes.

−Eh… ¿Qué?

−Por dios niño, no seas estúpido, olvida el orgullo y dile cuales son tus verdaderos sentimientos.

Frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión. ¿Acaso estaba la enfermara dándole consejos sobre el amor?

−Vaya −alzó las cejas−, me ha ayudado mucho, ¡en serio! Sin duda es el mejor consejo que me han dado −le sonrió con falsedad−. Le estaré eternamente agradecido.

Dicho esto salió del lugar, dejando a la mujer confundida. Creía haber notado un leve, pero muy leve tono de sarcasmo en la voz del chico.

Unos ojos amarillos observaban desde lo más alto como cada uno se iba por su camino: Sakuno en dirección a su casa y Ryoma volvía a clases.

Suspiró.

−Esto no está funcionando.

El día anterior había sido agotador. Últimamente siempre quedaba agotado al terminar el día, y no era precisamente por el tenis.

Hubiera seguido durmiendo, pero una música lo despertó, provenía del primer piso.

Ryoma se incorporó en la cama para escuchar mejor: eran un piano.

¿Alguien estaba tocando? ¿O quizás era una grabación?

Con pereza se puso de pie al tiempo que se estiraba, arrastrando los pies se encaminó hacia a las escaleras, siguiendo la música.

La melodía era relajante y melancólica, de seguro era una grabación ya que ellos ni tenían aquel instrumento en su casa y nadie de su familia sabía tocarlo. Al llegar a las escaleras pudo divisar, por medio del barandal, el primer piso y para su sorpresa había alguien tocando un piano. Ryoma no podía verle la cara puesto el pianista le daba la espalda ¿Cómo había llegado ese enorme aparato a su casa?

Bajó las escaleras lentamente, sin despegar sus ojos de la espalda de la persona que tocaba aquella celestial melodía. Al llegar al último escalón se percató de que era una chica, y no cualquier chica, sino una que llevaba un par de trenzas. No, no podía ser. ¿Por qué estaría Sakuno tocando piano en su casa y a esas horas de la mañana?

Pestañó varias veces y dio un paso hacia la chica. Era Sakuno, estaba seguro. Quien lo hubiera dicho, al parecer la castaña sabía tocar ese instrumento, y muy bien debía destacar, sonaba hermoso.

Iba a dar otro paso pero algo llamó su atención, sobre el enorme piano reposaba una figura blanca: un gato.

Un peludo felino blanco yacía echado sobre el instrumento, dormitando placidamente y escuchando con deleite como tocaba Sakuno.

¿Era el gato de ella? Así que en verdad tenia uno después de todo, y uno muy extraño… ¿Qué era esa rara mancha color miel en el pelaje del animal? Parecía un espiral.

Ryoma se fijó en el majestuoso instrumento de madera, estaba lleno de musgo y se le escapaban algunos pastos y una que otra flor de entre las teclas. Esto no podía ser mas extraño.

−Sakuno −la llamó en voz baja.

Al instante en que pronunció su nombre, los dedos de la chica dejaron de tocar y los ojos del felino blanco se abrieron, dejando a la vista unos grandes orbes amarillos que se posaron inmediatamente en él.

Estaba sudado, las sábanas se enredaron en sus piernas. Se encontraba en su habitación, todo había sido un sueño. Sintiéndose completamente aturdido y confundido, trató de asimilar que solo había estado soñando y que ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama.

Se revolcó entre las sábanas con pereza, se dio media vuelta y se encontró con algo peludo a centímetros de su rostro. Era Karupin, el cual le maulló con alegría.

−¡Mierda! −se echó para atrás bruscamente, callándose de la cama.

El animal maulló otra vez, con tono de pregunta.

−Maldición −se quejó, adolorido en el suelo.

Que susto se había llevado, por un momento había visto al gato blanco de su sueño, le dio un escalofrió. Se puso de pie y se restregó los ojos ¿Qué hora era? Vio su despertador, genial ya iba atrasado de nuevo.

Se vistió rápidamente y al bajar las escaleras se fijó en el lugar en donde su sueño había ocurrido. No había ningún piano, ninguna chica tocándolo y ningún gato; justo como debía ser.

Tomó camino a la Seigaku, preguntándose si vería a Sakuno ese día. Agh, le cargaba tener esos pensamientos.

Llegó justo a tiempo a la clase, solo un rato después Hiro apareció por la puerta, el profesor con un gesto de desaprobación, lo dejó pasar.

El ángel iba a sentarse en su puesto junto a Eirin, quien lo miraba nerviosa, pero se paró en seco al darse cuanta de la situación. Vaciló un poco y optó por sentarse en el puesto junto a Ryoma.

El tenista gruñó por lo bajo. ¿Cómo es que ese chico no entendía que a él no le agradaba y que lo quería lejos de su vista? Hiro no despegaba la mirada de su pupitre, dio un pesado y largo suspiro.

−Ryoma, tengo algo que decirte.

El nombrado lo miró fastidiado, pero el ángel seguía contemplando su mesa.

−Pero prométeme… que guardarás el secreto.

**N/A: Bueno hasta aquí se los dejo, les recuerdo que me voy de viaje a Argentina por lo que me tardare en poner el sgte capitulo, pero mientras dejen sus comentarios menos me tardaré jeje**

**Bueno respondo reviews:**

** .gomez: Muchas gracias por tu review! Que bueno que te guste y sobre todo que me lo hagas saber :D como pasbas por mi historia me decidí pasar por la tuya y déjame decirte que me gusto mucho, me rei bastante :D asi que nos estamos leyendo!**

**anikasukino 5d: Gracias por tu review! jejeje si en verdad es un milagro, Ryoma siemore es tan orgulloso u.u espero que te haya gustado la conti ^^ gracias por comentar como siempre, cuiadate y nos vemos!**

**keylove14: Hola, muchas gracias por tu review que bueno que pudiera entar a tu cuenta de nuevo :D gracias por leer mi historia y darte la molestia de comentar :') significa mucho para mi, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, hasta la proxima!**

**koka74: Grcias por tu reviwe! jajjaja si Sakuno es una debilcuha, auqnue Hiro tuvo mucho que ver en eso jeje que bueno que te gustara y ojala que te haya gustado este capitulo tambien, bye!**

**Bueno me despido, ojalá les haya gustado este capi y muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Cuídense, nos estamos leyendo!**


	13. Conflictos entre ángel y humano

**N/A: He vuelto de mi viaje a Argetina! Gracias por esperar :) este debido al poco tiempo que he tenido este capitulo es cortito, pero espero que les guste igual jeje**

**Quiero agradecer a alice bezarius echizen, a .gomez y a anikasukino 5d por sus comentarios, por esta vez no podre responderles, lo siento, pero aprecio mucho su apoyo, ojala les guste el capitulo. **

**Basta de charla y a leer!**

Capitulo 13: Conflictos entre ángel y humano

−Pero prométeme… que guardarás el secreto.

Echizen suspiró.

−No quiero nada que tenga que ver contigo, así que busca a otra persona para contarle tus secretitos −dijo en un susurro, pues la clase ya había comenzado.

−No entiendes −le respondió Hiro, también susurrando−, es algo importante y no puedo decírselo a nadie más.

−No me interesa.

El ángel frunció el ceño ante esa respuesta.

−¡Tiene que ver con Sakuno! −estaba perdiendo la paciencia, cosa rara en él.

Ryoma se enojó y cerró sus manos con fuerzas en dos puños.

−Escucha −masculló −, aléjate de ella, ¡no quiero que te le acerques más!

−¡Echizen, Kinugasa! −les llamó la atención el profesor− Si tienen algo que discutir por favor háganlo afuera.

−Pero…

−Joven Kinugasa, no me haga sancionarlo. ¡Ahora ambos salgan de la sala!

Y así lo hicieron, una vez afuera Ryoma revisó en sus bolsillos si tenía algunas monedas, aprovecharía la situación para ir por una Ponta. Con indiferencia le lanzó una mirada a Hiro y se extrañó con lo que vio, el ángel se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas en este y con la cabeza gacha. Parecía… ¿derrotado?

−Nunca −dijo apenas audible−… nunca me habían echado de una clase, en toda mi vida −sollozó casi indignado.

−¿Estás llorando?

−¡Claro que no! −levantó la cabeza, pero luego volvió a dejarla caer a la vez que suspiraba.

Se levantó, tratando de conservar su dignidad.

−Iré a ver a Sakuno −dijo inesperadamente, tomando rumbo.

Pero Ryoma se interpuso en su camino.

−Ni lo pienses, si das un paso más te arrepentirás.

El tenista lo fulminaba con la mirada, tanto que Hiro sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda. Se dio media vuelta, corrió a la puerta de su sala y comenzó a golpear histérico.

−¡Déjenme entrar! No quiero estar aquí, ¡quiero volver al área segura!

−¿Área segura?

−¡¿Qué sucede aquí?! −el profesor abrió la puerta bruscamente, Hiro apenas logró esquivarla antes de que le golpeara en toda la cara.

−Quieren matarme profesor −dijo atropellando las palabras− ¡Déjeme entrar o tendrá que ir a verme al cementerio! −apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, un profundo dolor le dio en el pecho− Eh… olvide eso.

−Ustedes dos ya me están cansando −el profesor se frotó las sienes con las yemas de los dedos−, los llevaré con el Director.

Hiro casi se cae de espaldas, siempre había sido un buen alumno y nunca había tenido que escuchar esas palabras.

−¿Qué está haciendo? −le pregunto el profesor a Ryoma al ver la posición de Hiro.

El ángel otra vez se encontraba de rodillas en el suelo, con las manos apoyadas sobre este y con la cabeza gacha. Susurrando cosas como "¿Por qué?" o "Soy un buen alumno" o "Siempre le agradé a los profesores"

−Creo… que está derrotado.

−Tomen asiento.

Los jóvenes le hicieron caso al Director. Estaban en su oficina, la cual era bastante amplia y tenía unos grandes ventanales que dejaban pasar la luz del sol generosamente.

−¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?

Hiro, como lo haría un niño pequeño, levantó la mano pidiendo permiso para hablar.

−Yo quisiera decir algo, señor Director −apuntó a Ryoma−: Este joven sentado a mi lado no tiene las capacidades mentales ni cognitivas para seguir asistiendo a esta academia −habló con determinación.

Ryoma lo fulminó con la mirada.

−Y tengo la leve sospecha de que no le agrado y que en cualquier momento me pegara un tiro −agregó−, no es muy bueno controlando su ira.

−Si no fueras tan raro… −respondió Ryoma recostándose en la silla cómodamente.

−Es porque estás celoso −le interrumpió el ángel−, siempre estoy con Sakuno y piensas que me gusta, ¿verdad? −miró al Director, dirigiéndose a él ahora−. Solo con celos.

El tenista bufó y desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal que se encontraba a su costado. Cerró sus ambarinos ojos tratando de mantener la calma y la paciencia, pero poco a poco su ceño se iba frunciendo, hasta que no aguantó más, abrió los ojos y se levantó de golpe.

−¡Te voy a matar, como mierda se te ocurre decir eso!

−¡Echizen, siéntese en este instante! −le replicó el Director.

Hiro se cubría la cabeza con ambos brazos, ya veía que le llegaba un puñetazo.

−S-si Echizen, será mejor que te sientes −le dijo aún protegiéndose la cabeza.

Ryoma suspiró frustrado y se sentó con pesadez.

−Por Dios, ya están en su último año, ¡maduren! Los dejaré ir por ahora por que no tengo paciencia para esto, así que vuelvan a su sala −ambos chicos se levantaron−. Y más les vale no volver aquí.

Apenas salieron de la oficina y cerraron la puerta se formó un ambiente tenso e incómodo.

−Ryoma −habló Hiro ahora completamente serio−, será mejor que no me toques… o saldrás lastimado −dicho esto tomó rumbo, dándole la espalda.

Pero al tenista nadie lo amenazaba y menos alguien tan patético como este chico, se dirigió hacia él y lo tomó por el hombro para darlo vuelta y obligarlo a que lo encarara. Pero cuando tocó el hombro del ángel sintió una fuerte corriente que le quemó la mano, provocándole un fuerte dolor. Soltó un grave gemido y retiró su mano al instante, ahora se la sujetaba con la otra, como si esta acción fuese a calmar el ardor.

−Te lo advertí −Hiro, quién se había detenido ante el toque de Ryoma, le habló aún dándole la espalada.

Dicho esto retomó su camino, sin mirar atrás en ningún momento.

El herido se miró la mano, esperaba ver una fea quemadura debido al ardor que sentía, era como si hubiera puesto su mano al fuego vivo, pero para su sorpresa no había nada. Su mano lucia perfectamente bien, ni siquiera estaba un poco colorada, era como si nada hubiese pasado. ¿Habría sido su imaginación?

Hiro caminaba tranquilamente por los corredores del edificio, pensando en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Se había estado aguantando las ganas de hacer eso todo el día, en verdad no quería hacerlo, pero al final Ryoma lo obligó. Perfectamente pudo haberle dejado una gran y dolorosa quemadera, pero no se podía herir a los humanos, era una de las reglas. Suspiró resignado, hoy pensaba decirle que era un ángel, pensaba que si le contaba todo, el tenista entendería y dejaría de actuar en forma irracional debido a los celos. Pero ahora se daba cuenta de que no era para nada una buena idea. Siguió caminando, pero nunca llegó a su sala de clase sino que se dirigió hacia otro lugar, ese lugar al que ningún ser vivo podía llegar.

Debido a la tensión que había entre Ryoma y el ángel, este último decidió dejar las cosas como estaban por un par de semanas, dejando que todo se calmara entre ambos, al igual que entre Ryoma y Sakuno.

Ahora era Agosto y todos estaba mucho mejor en cuanto al ánimo.

Bueno, todos menos Eirin. Estaba tan destrozada por el rechazo de Hiro que su mente estaba colapsada y no pensaba con claridad. Varias ideas locas se le venían a la cabeza y no podía ordenarlas: conclusiones erróneas y suposiciones sin sentido. Y sobre todo planes, muchos planes se le venían a la cabeza. Movidas, estrategias. Muchas eran solo ideas, otras podrían ser realizables. Y al parecer no era solo Eirin quien estaba planeando, Hiro también tenía algo en mente: ¡Su nuevo plan para Ryoma y Sakuno ya estaba listo! Y mañana justo era lunes.

−¡Perfecto! El día de mañana será un poco agitado −sonrió con ánimos.

Esa noche Ryoma volvió a soñar con el gato blanco. En el sueño él se encontraba en el jardín de su casa, había mucho calor y las plantas estaban marchitándose, entonces vio al felino, sentado en el pasto seco unos metros más adelante. Se acercó a paso lento, el animal comenzó a erizarse y un gemido grave y amenazador le salio de la garganta. Pero Ryoma no se detuvo, una vez estuvo cerca del gato extendió su mano, un tanto inseguro, con intenciones de acariciarlo. El animal se erizó aún más y en un rápido movimiento le rasguñó la mano antes de que esta pudiese alcanzarlo.

Ryoma se aguantó un quejido, un terrible ardor le consumió la mano, maldiciendo vio como el gato huía del lugar. El sonido del despertador lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Confundido, se incorporó en la cama y al instante se fijo en la mano en la cual el gato le había herido, no tenia nada. Pero aún recordaba ese ardor, como si se hubiese quemado.

¿Por qué estaba teniendo estos sueños?

**N/A: Hasta aquí se las dejo, me tengo que ir a almorzar…. Ojala les haya gustado y esperaré sus comentarios como siempre, son el alimento de esta historia, y esta un poco desnutrida jajaja no mentira, en verdad aprecio a la gente que se anima a comentar muchas gracias :)**

**Bueno gracias por leer se cuidan, los quiero!**

**PD: Quiero avisar que de ahora en adelante no pondré las contis tan seguido como lo hacia antes (una o dos por semana) ya que se me está haciendo muy difícil encontrar un tiempo libre para escribir y la inspiración también está fallando últimamente, pero tengan paciencia solamente por que no la dejare inconclusa o sin terminar ;)**

**PROXIMO CAPITULO: "Algo inesperado"**


	14. Algo inesperado

**N/A: He vueltooooooo! Gracias por la espera, espero que no haya sido mucha la agonía jajajajja en realidad estoy super complicada para tomar un tiempo para escribir, pero con paciencia y dedicación todo se logra :D Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, mas abajo se los responderé ;) **

**Espero les guste este capitulo, que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo 14: Algo inesperado

Ya era agosto y las cosas se habían calmado un poco. Ahora Sakuno se preparaba para ir a clases, hace un par de semanas que se dejaba el cabello suelto, pero Hiro ya no se sentaba con Ryoma. Habían desecho el trato por razones de seguridad para ambos chicos.

Y el ángel agradecía enormemente que Eirin ya no se sentara en el mismo lugar de siempre, se había cambiado y eso le dejaba el paso libre para que él pudiese sentarse en su antiguo puesto.

−Toma −le dijo a Sakuno, entregándole un bolso−, hay ropa allí adentro, déjalo en los vestidores de las canchas cuando lleguemos, lo necesitarás.

−¿Ah? −tomó el bolso− No entiendo.

−Después me lo agradecerás −le sonrió.

Se encaminaron a la Seigaku y tal como le ordenó su amigo, Sakuno dejó el bolso con ropa en el vestidor de damas cerca de las canchas.

−Espero que te guste la ropa que escogí −le dijo Hiro antes de separarse e ir cada uno a su respectiva sala de clase.

Se estaba quedando dormido otra vez, las clases de inglés eran en verdad una tortura, Ryoma apoyó su cabeza entre sus manos y cerró los ojos, durmiéndose poco a poco. De pronto una campana sonó, deteniendo la clase, todo incluyendo al profesor se quedaron en silencio unos segundo tratando de descifrar que era lo que sonaba.

−¡Es la alarma de incendio! −gritó Horio, levantándose de su puesto.

−¿Qué? No puede ser.

−¡Hay un incendio!

El pánico comenzó a apoderarse de los alumnos, algunos se levantaron de sus asientos histéricos y comenzaron a correr por la sala. El escándalo despertó a Ryoma, quien se estiró con pereza y miró a su alrededor confundido.

−¿Dónde estoy? −se pregunto restregándose un ojo.

−¡La Seigaku se está quemando! −gritó una compañera que se levantaba de su asiento.

A verdad, estaba en la Seigaku. Espera… ¿qué?

El sueño abandonó su cuerpo inmediatamente, miró a sus compañeros que gritaban y corrían completamente alterados y consumidos por el pánico. Una fuerte campana resonaba de fondo, ¿era la alarma de incendios?

−Muy bien, mantengan la calma −habló el profesor−. Formen una fila y saldremos en orden y tranquilamente, no se desesperen.

Todos hicieron caso y en fila fueron saliendo al corredor, los otros cursos hacían lo mismo. Ryoma trataba de buscar entre la multitud a Sakuno, pero no la veía por ningún lado, solo esperaba que estuviera bien, con la suerte que tenia esa chica no le sorprendería encontrarla cerca de las llamas.

Ahora que se daba cuenta no había humo.

−No puedo creerlo, ¿dónde estará el fuego? ¡Tengo miedo!

−Tranquila Tomoka, algo me dice que no hay ningún incendio.

Sakuno tenía la leve sospecha de que su amigo ángel era el responsable de todo este alboroto. ¿Pero que estaba planeando hacer?

−¿De qué estás ablando? Por supuesto que hay un incendio, ¡está sonando la alarma! −gritó su amiga completamente histérica.

−Pordría ser una broma de alguien −se encogió de hombros.

En eso, los antiguos censores de humo ubicados en el techo se activaron y dejaron caer agua, en tan solo un instante estaba lloviendo dentro del edificio.

−¡No puede ser, mi cabello! −gritó Eirin tratando de cubrirse con los brazos.

−Agh −se quejó Sakuno−… lo voy a matar.

Todos estaban afuera de la edificación, impacientes por que esto acabara. Habían legado los bomberos, los cuales estuvieron buscando las llamas o el inicio del incendio, pero no encontraron nada. Fue declarado falsa alarma.

Algunos profesores y alumnos suspiraron con alivio, pero no podían volver a clases por ahora, todo estaba empapado, incluyendo sus cosas que se había quedado en las salas y también ellos.

Una vez todo se tranquilizó se dejó a los alumnos ir a recoger sus cosas; las mochilas, los cuadernos, todo estaba estilando.

Ahora Sakuno se encontraba en el vestidor de damas junto con Hiro.

−¿Era necesario lo del agua? −se estrujó su largo cabellera castaña, formando un pequeño charco debajo de ella.

−Lo hizo mas divertido, ¿no crees? Pero se me olvidó traer mi paraguas, al final yo igual me mojé −se miró la ropa empapada y luego miró a Sakuno, sonrió al verla con la ropa que él le había traído−. Fue muy útil el bolso con ropa seca.

−Si, pero aún no entiendo de que sirvió todo este plan del incendio.

Hiro iba a responderle cuando una chica entró al vestidor.

−¡AH!

−¡¿Qué pasa?! −gritó el ángel asustado.

−¡Eres un chico, no puedes estar aquí!

−Ah −tranquilizándose− tienes razón, después nos veremos Saku −se despidió dirigiéndose a la puerta, pero luego se detuvo−… ah, una cosa mas…

−¡Largo! −la chica impaciente lo lanzó fuera de los vestidores, casi atropellándolo contra la puerta.

−¡Ay! −fue lo último que escuchó Sakuno antes de la muchacha cerrara la puerta, dejando a Hiro afuera.

Ella miró a la castaña con curiosidad.

−¿Qué estaban haciendo? −posicionando sus manos en las caderas.

−Nada −respondió sin titubear y terminó de cambiarse.

Al salir del vestidor no vio a Hiro cerca, pero si a… ¿Ryoma? Se encontraba apoyando en las rejas de las canchas justo al frente de ella. ¿La había estado esperando? Rezó por que no hubiera visto a su amigo salir por esa misma puerta minutos antes. ¿Pero por qué estaba pensando en eso ahora?

_Él está ahí, esperándome._

Bueno, al menos eso era lo que ella pensaba, ¿pero por que mas estaría allí? Dio unos pasos lentos y nerviosos hacia él, insegura.

−Ho-hola −apenas le salió la voz.

¿Por qué tenia que ponerse tan nerviosa? Ni si quiera sabía si en verdad estaba allí por ella.

−Te estaba esperando.

Eso confirmó sus dudas, aumentando sus nervios y sintiendo su corazón latiendo a mil.

−¿En… en serio? ¿P-pero como sabias que estaba aquí?

−No lo sé −dijo confundido−, solo lo sabía −ni él entendía, pero algo le había dicho que tenía que ir a ese lugar.

Sakuno relacionó esa extraña explicación con Hiro, siempre que ocurría algo sin sentido él terminaba siendo el responsable, Ryoma observó a la chica más detenidamente y se percató de algo.

−¿Por qué andas con otra ropa?

Ella se sobresaltó para sus adentros, ahora que se fijaba bien la ropa de él se encontraba un tanto mojada, en cambio ella…

−Eh… Yo… solo andaba con un cambio de ropa.

Ryoma la miró con sospecha.

−Dicen que lo del incendio pudo ser una broma de algún alumno −Sakuno se tensó− ¿No habrás sido tu o si?

Tuvo que contenerse una carcajada.

−¿Yo? Claro que no, soy demasiado torpe para andar haciendo bromas.

Él no pudo evitar sonreír ante ese comentario, pero no le duró mucho.

−Estaba preocupado por ti −dijo en tono serio−, cuando sonó alarma…

Sakuno no podía creer lo que escuchaba, sentía que se iba a desmayar por esas simples palabras, desvió su mirada al suelo, le daba vergüenza mirar al tenista en ese momento y no sabía que decirle. De pronto sintió unos brazos rodearle la espalda, abrió los ojos de par en par, Ryoma la estaba abrazando y sin ninguna razón aparente, se quedó perpleja.

Lentamente levantó sus brazos y le correspondió el abrazo un tanto insegura, es que en verdad no sabía que hacer en ese momento, Ryoma escondía su rostro en el cuelo de ella y no decía ni una palabra. A Sakuno casi se le sale el corazón del pecho al sentir el aroma del tenista, se sentía tan bien tenerlo cerca. Sintió como la ropa mojada de Ryoma humedecía la suya.

Se quedaron así por unos segundos, los cuales para Sakuno parecieron horas. Tantas emociones pasaban por su cabeza ahora, y muchas dudas también. ¿Desde cuando Ryoma era así? Bah, que importaba eso ahora, estaba sumamente feliz por que el tenista aparentemente se estaba dejando llevar por sus emociones, cosa que jamás pensó que sucedería.

Pasaron los segundos hasta que él se separó, la castaña lamentó por quedarse así por más tiempo. Ryoma la miró con sus ojos ambarinos, le dedicó una media sonrisa y se fue, dejando a Sakuno desconcertada. ¿Qué había sido eso? Todo fue tan inesperado y cuando se dio cuenta ya se encontraba sola.

Su mente iba y venia, reviviendo todo lo que acababa de ocurrir una y otra vez, poco a poco salió de su trance y apenas pudiendo caminar tomó rumbo a su casa. Eso si, con una gran sonrisa posada en sus labios.

−¿Por qué tienes la ropa mojada? La idea era que estuvieras seca luego de cambiarte −fue lo primero que dijo Hiro cuando Sakuno entró a su habitación− Ah… ya se me había olvidado.

Le dedicó una sonrisa pícara por la cual la castaña comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

−¿Cómo estuvo ese abrazo?

Ella desvió la mirada y se dirigió a su cama para luego sentarse en ella, Hiro sonrió alegre.

−Soy el mejor, debes admitir que lo del incendio fue una buena idea.

−¿De qué estás hablando? −extrañada− Todavía no entiendo el fin de tu broma de mal gusto de la falsa alarma, no tiene nada que ver con que Ryoma me abrazara.

El ángel pestañó sorprendido y un tanto ofendido, no había gastado tanto tiempo en idear ese plan para que luego ella no lo apreciara.

−Sakuno… fue gracias a mi plan que tuviste ese encuentro con Ryoma, ¡todo está relacionado!

−¿En serio?

Hiro suspiró

−Lo que importa ahora es mañana hablarás con él, el ambiente está perfecto −se dirigió hacia la ventana y observó el paisaje−. Mañana darán el siguiente paso… ya falta poco −le dedicó una dulce sonrisa.

Sakuno al escuchar esas palabras se estremeció, recostándose en su cama pensativa. ¿Qué quería decir con el siguiente paso? Si en verdad faltaba poco para que ella y el tenista estuvieran juntos, eso quería decir que también quedaba poco para que su amigo se fuera. Nunca más volvería a verlo, era un alto precio que tendría que pagar por ser la novia de Echizen.

Y nuevamente esa lucha interior dio comienzo, suspiró con tristeza, dirigió su mirada a la ventana, en donde Hiro se encontraba, pero ya no había nadie allí. Extrañada se incorporó de un golpe, sentándose en el colchón. Miró a su alrededor, estaba sola.

_A veces pienso… que todo lo que está sucediendo, es solo mi imaginación._

Era un nuevo día y Sakuno estaba en el baño, cepillándose su larga cabellera. Aún le parecía extraño verse en el espejo con uniforme y con cabello suelto, sentía como si esas dos cosas no combinaran, no iban bien juntas. Pero ya no podía volver a su antiguo peinado, en verdad era muy infantil.

Además, Hiro le había dicho que hoy sería un día especial, por lo que tenía que verse bien. Se miró al espejo y le gustó lo que vio, por lo que se dirigió a la puerta del baño, de la cual Hiro apareció de la nada.

−¡Hoy es el día! −gritó con entusiasmo, alzando los brazos.

−¡Ah! −del susto, Sakuno dio un paso en falso y fatalmente el suelo estaba mojado debido a la ducha que se había tomado. Resbaló y casi se cae de bruces, por surte sus reflejos le permitieron poner las manos antes de que su rostro se estrellara contra las baldosas.

−Dios mió, ¿estás bien? −dijo entre risas y la ayudó a levantarse.

−Hiro, deja de aparecer y desaparecer de la nada... por favor.

−Lo siento, es que estoy muy emocionado, ¿tú no lo estás?

_Para ser sincera no tengo idea de qué hay que emocionarse hoy. _

Se dirigieron a la Seigaku y Sakuno no podía dejar de preguntarse que ocurriría este día, cuando el ángel le preguntó si estaba emocionada no supo responderle. Es decir, claro que lo estaba, al igual que nerviosa, ansiosa, agitada, un tanto impaciente y muy inquieta; y lo peor de todo es que no tenía idea de que era lo que iba a pasar.

Antes de separarse e ir cada uno a su respectiva sala, su amigo le dijo que en el primer receso la iría a buscar y la llevaría donde Ryoma, la pobre no sabía que esperar de todo esto y cuando llegó la hora estaba que se comía las uñas de los nervios. Tal y como le había dicho, Hiro la fue a buscar a su sala y se la llevó a los corredores.

−Muy bien − le dijo mientras caminaban, dirigiéndose al lugar del encuentro −,cuando estés frente a él quiero que le digas esto… −se detuvo.

Sakuno lo miró insistente, esperando lo que continuara, pero él no la miraba a ella.

−Ya me había olvidado de ella.

−¿Qué? −alzó una ceja −¿Por qué le diría eso?

−No, no… creo que tendremos que esperar unos minutos.

Siguió la mirada del ángel y vio a Ryoma conversando con una chica, sabía quien era, ya la había visto con él antes, era Eirin. Se encontraban en el otro extremo del corredor, en una esquina, ella apoyaba la espalda en la pared y él simplemente guardaba sus manos en sus bolsillos con desinterés, se notaba relajado.

Esto alarmó a Sakuno, él siempre se mostraba irritado y molesto cuando hablaba con una chica, pero con Eirin ya lo había visto hablando cómodamente y con confianza.

−Tranquila Saku, solo están hablando, esperemos a que terminen y luego te acercarás.

−¿Puedes saber de qué están hablando?

−Claro que puedo, pero no se si sea correcto −se rascó la cabeza.

−Hiro −lo miró suplicante−, quiero saber… necesito saber.

El ángel no pudo decir que no ante la mirada carmín de ella, se enfocó en los jóvenes que se encontraban hablando y cerró los ojos. Se quedó así y en silencio por unos segundos interminables para Sakuno, notó que su amigo fruncía el ceño cada vez más.

−¿Qué dicen? −pero no obtuvo respuesta.

De pronto él abrió los ojos y Sakuno notó el horror en sus amarillos ojos, desvió la mirada hacia la pareja y pudo ver justo el momento en el que Eirin le daba un inesperado beso a Ryoma. Sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, un fuerte dolo le atravesó el pecho y sentía que en cualquier momento se caería de espaldas, no puedo seguir presenciando esa escena y se alejó corriendo.

Hiro estaba inmóvil, aún observando. ¿Cómo pudo haber cambiado todo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos? Había olvidado que existía esa chica y jamás la consideró un impedimento para su misión. Pero lo que había escuchado mientras ellos hablaban le indicaba lo contrario, tendría que actuar rápido.

Salió apresuradamente en busca de Sakuno, tenía que hablar con ella antes de que algo cambiase en sus sentimientos y la hiciera tomar decisiones apresuradas.

_Maldición._

Sabía que es lo que iba a tener que hacer, había esperado nunca tener que hacerlo, pero sabía los problemas que traería esto. No lo había hecho en cincuenta años y esperaba no hacerlo jamás, pero no tendría otra opción, no era el beso el problema, sino los daños colaterales que podría traer.

_Saku, no te rindas._

No muy lejos de allí, Ryoma apartaba a Eirin luego de que esta lo besara sorpresivamente.

−¿Qué diablos estás haciendo? −preguntó molesto, le irritaba las situaciones como esta.

−Ya te dije Ryoma, me gustas −ella lo miró con ternura en sus orbes.

Entonces la expresión del joven cambió, relajando las facciones de su ceño fruncido. Sintió un dolor punzante en la frente y en las sienes, miró a la chica en frente suyo y la sensación mas maravillosa del mundo lo invadió, el enojo ya no poblaba su mirada, sino algo más fuerte.

**N/A: Les gustó? Ojala que si, ahora me voy pero no sin antes responder sus reviews.**

**Anikasukino 5d: Gracias por tu review! He notado que siempre encuentras muy sexy a Ryoma cuando esta celoso jajajajjaj espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, gracias por leer y comentar como siempre!**

** .gomez: Muchas gracias pot ru review! Jajaja es verdad si Ryoma no fuera tan celoso y testarudo todo seria mas fácil, pero asi es la vida u.u que bueno que te guste y claro que me tomare el tiempo necesario para escribir, gracias por entender y ojala te haya gustado este capi (luego me paso por tu fic por que acabo de ver que actualizaste :))**

**Alice bezarius echizen: Muchas gracias por tu review! Me alegro que te guste y que lo encuentres entretenido e interesante, en verdad me animas mucho :D Ojala te haya gustado este capitulo ;) muchas gracias por leer y por tu apoyo! **

**Koka74: Gracias por tu review! Jajajajaj que bueno que te diera risa, no hay nada mejor que hacer felices a mis lectores :') gracias por pasarte por aquí nos vemos!**

**Hasta la próxima y tengan paciencia! **


	15. Volver al pasado

**N/A: Hooooooooooola lamento mucho la demora pero estoy justo en las semanas de certamenes, de hecho aun me faltan dos y ahora deberia estar estudiando jeje **

**Este capitulo me costó mucho escribirlo, se me hizo muy dificil pasar mis ideas al papel (primero escribo en un cuaderno y luego lo paso al computador jjej) quisas no haya sabido explicarme muy bien en algunas partes asi que si algo no les quedo claro no duden en preguntarme ;) muchas gracias por sus comentarios, se aprecian muchooo :D**

**Bueno a leer espero les gustee!**

Capitulo 15: Volver al pasado

Quería llorar, tenia tanta pena en su corazón que sentía que cedería a las lágrimas en cualquier momento. Corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, necesitaba alejarse de allí, no podía soportar esa imagen repitiéndose en su cabeza.

¿Por qué había tenido que presenciar ese beso? Ella siempre había soñado con besar a ese chico que le alteraba el mundo, pero esa maldita de Eirin se le había adelantado.

Una sensación de rabia y furia comenzó a llenar su corazón, las lágrimas que comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos color carmín ya no eran de tristeza, sino que estaban llenas de resentimiento y furor. Maldito Ryoma Echizen que había estado jugando con sus sentimientos, ¡todo este tiempo se había estado burlando de ella! Acompañándola a la enfermería, fingiendo estar preocupado y falsamente siendo amable. ¡Bah! Todo mientras fraternizaba con esa malcriada a costa suya. ¡Que estúpida había sido!

Sus piernas ya no daban más, había corrido demasiado rápido y se le agotaban las energías, por lo que disminuyó el paso.

−¡Saku!

Hiro había salido tras ella y había tratado de alcanzarla, pero diablos que corría rápido esta niña.

−Saku, espera −dijo acercándose.

Pero la castaña no se detenía, caminaba a paso firme y sin mirar a su amigo que se encontraba detrás de ella. Él se impacientó.

−¡Saku! −la llamó por última vez, colocándose en frente de ella, obstruyéndole el paso.

−Hiro −susurró agachando la cabeza−… lo siento, ya no puedo seguir con esto −levantó la mirada y él pudo ver el sufrimiento en sus ojos−. En verdad lo siento, pero no podrás terminar tu misión.

Se limpió las lágrimas y retomó el paso, pasando por el lado del ángel.

−Saku, no lo entiendes −ella se detuvo otra vez−, ese beso no significó nada, ¡fue Eirin quien se lanzó sorpresivamente sobre él! −la castaña le daba la espalda− ¿Que no te das cuenta? Él no hizo nada, fue ella quien lo besó.

−¡Pero él le correspondió! −gritó, encarándolo.

−¡Mentira!

−Olvídalo, ya no quiero nada que tenga que ver con él, que se quede con Eirin si quiere, ¡ya no me importa! −se dio medio vuelta con intensiones de seguir su camino−. Se acabó.

Comenzó a caminar pero Hiro le tomó la mano, deteniéndola.

−No puedes hacerme esto −masculló−, no se supone que termine así, si decides alejarte cambiarás todo…

Sakuno lo miró y vio el pánico recorrer el rostro de su amigo.

−No me importa lo que diga el destino, no pienso prestarme para sus juegos. Lamento que no pudieras cumplir tu misión, en serio…

El de cabellos blancos apretó con fuerza la mano que aún sostenía de Sakuno, se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos interminables, Hiro tenía la cabeza gacha, escondiendo su rostro entre sus flequillos. Aún sujetaba la mano de Sakuno y ella comenzaba a preguntarse cuanto tiempo se quedarían así.

−Ven conmigo −dijo él finalmente.

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, llevando a la castaña de la mano. Ella no sabía que sucedía ni a donde iban, pero no dijo nada, solo dejó que él la guiara en silencio.

¿Cuánto tiempo llevaban allí de pie, sin decir una palabra, observando aquella lápida deteriorada? Hiro seguía sosteniendo su mano, pero parecía no estar allí con ella.

¿Por qué la había traído allí? ¿Qué tenía que ver esto con Ryoma y Eirin? En general no le gustaba los cementerios, le parecían tan… deprimentes. Siempre pensaba que cuando su abuela falleciera no sabría si podría ir a dejarle flores a su tumba, francamente no se imaginaba visitando un lugar tan sombrío.

"Aquí yace Hiro Kinugasa, hemos perdido a un hijo, hermano y amigo, pero el cielo ganó un ángel. 1943-1962"

Era lo que estaba escrito en la gris lápida en frente suyo, Sakuno no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar. ¿Qué se debía decir en un momento así?

−Es la priemera vez que vengo −él rompió el silencio, para ese entonces ya había soltado la mano de su amiga−… a ver mi tumba.

Sakuno sintió un golpe en el estómago.

_Mi tumba._

No podía imaginarse lo difícil que debía ser pronunciar esas palabras. ¡No era normal tener que decir eso! Trataba de concebir lo doloroso que debía ser esto para su amigo.

_¿Qué se sentirá estar de pie frente a la lápida que fue echa especialmente por tu muerte?_

−Eh… tiene flores recientes −en verdad no sabía que podía decir.

Hiro sonrió con desgana.

−Debe ser mi hermana menor, me sorprende que siga viniendo, tenía siete años cuando fallecí.

Sakuno tenía un nudo en la garganta, debió ser muy duro para su familia. Se imaginó a esa pobre niña sufriendo por la pérdida de su hermano, ya habían pasado cincuenta años desde entonces y se notaba que visitaba el cementerio regularmente, puesto que la tumba de Hiro estaba adornada con una hermosas rosas blancas que se apreciaba eran nuevas.

Notó que había algo entre las flores: una caja. Era pequeña y de color azul oscuro, o quizás negro, estaba vieja y la pintura deteriorada por lo que no podía diferenciar bien su color.

−¿Qué es esa caja?

Hiro también la miró.

−No lo sé −encogiéndose de hombros−, jamás la había visto.

−¿Puedo… −estiró su mano, pidiendo permiso para tomarla.

−Claro.

Tomó la caja con cuidado y la abrió con extrema lentitud y delicadeza, tenía miedo de que se rompiera en sus manos debido a su estado de deterioro. Al ver lo que había dentro se extrañó, estaba llena de viejos papeles con escritos.

−Son cartas −dijo con cierto asombro al verlas más detenidamente.

Hiro ocultó su asombro, vio que Sakuno tomaba una de las cartas y le pasaba una leída rápida.

−Esta está firmada por Kasumi Kinugasa −el ángel hizo un gesto de dolor−… y esta es de Yamato Kinugasa, Hiro hay muchas cartas aquí y son para ti, ¿las has leído?

Él suspiró.

−No, te dije que era la primera vez que venía aquí −dijo con la mirada perdida en su lápida.

−¿Y no quieres leerlas?

−No.

¿Por qué esa falta de interés? Estas eran cartas que sus familiares le habían escrito cuando falleció, expresaban todos sus sentimientos y él no tenía las más mínima intención de leerlas. ¿Qué significaba esa reacción?

Siguió escarbando dentro de la caja y vio algo que le llamó la atención, una foto se encontraba al fondo, debajo de todas las cartas. Se notaba que era antigua puesto que estaba en blanco y negro y un tanto arrugada.

En la fotografía había tres personas, una era un hombre con barba y que usaba lentes, el cual posaba cada una de sus manos en los hombros de dos personas más pequeñas: un chico ya adolescente y una niña más pequeña que llevaba un infantil vestido.

Hiro también vio la foto y se le escapó un gemido por la sorpresa.

−¿Él es tu papá?

−Sí −aún desconcertado de ver esa foto tan antigua.

−¿Y ella tu hermana? −él asintió.

−Y él…

−Soy yo.

Se quedó helada. Estaba viendo a Hiro cuando estaba vivo, cunado era un chico más, con aspiraciones y sueños, como ella. Observó la foto con más detenimiento y casi involuntariamente acarició el rostro del chico en la foto con el pulgar. Hubiese querido que la fotografía estuviese en mejor estado o a color para poder apreciarla mejor, aunque era la misma persona el joven de la imagen se veía completamente diferente.

−¿De qué color tenías el cabello? −preguntó al notar que en la foto se veía oscuro, de ninguna manera lo tenía blanco como ahora.

−Creo que castaño −habló mirando un punto fijo en el horizonte, recordando −como mis ojos… o no, creo que mi ojos eran verdes, ya no me acuerdo.

Sakuno no podía despegar la vista del chico en la foto, él estaba sonriendo pero sus ojos no reflejaban esa sonrisa. Ahora que se daba cuenta, era una foto bastante sombría, la pequeña niña con vestido no sonreía, tenía la mirada perdida en algo al otro lado de la cámara, como si no supiera que le estaban sacando una foto.

Y en cuanto al hombre mayor, el padre de Hiro, tampoco sonreía, su rostro no mostraba ninguna expresión y tenia una mirada tan gélida que llegaba a ser intimidante, posando sus manos, firmes y fuertes, en los hombros de sus dos hijos.

Notó que algo faltaba en la foto, o alguien.

−¿Y tu mamá?

Hiro suspiró y se rascó la cabeza nervioso.

−Nos abandonó cuando yo tenia doce años, justo después del nacimiento de Kasumi −refiriéndose a su hermana.

−Oh −no se esperaba esa respuesta.

Es decir, quizás para una vida tan triste como parecía ser la de Hiro, se imaginaría una noticia así, pero uno esperaría: "Murió dando a luz a mi hermana, cuando yo tenía doce años" ¿Pero que los abandonara? Eso si que era desgarrador.

−Saku −se estremeció al escuchar su nombre−, cuando estaba vivo… no era feliz.

Ella lo miró sin entender, pero Hiro no se atrevía a mirarla, solo observaba la lápida que llevaba su nombre.

−Mi mamá nos abandonó semanas después de que naciera Kasumi, nos dejó una carta y nunca más supimos de ella −empuñó sus manos−, mi papá nos echaba la culpa de que se fuera −lanzó un bufido−… nunca tuvo muy buen carácter, era mejor no molestarlo o…

Hizo una pausa, una muy grande, tanto que Sakuno se comenzó a preocupar.

−Varias veces tuve que proteger a mi hermana de él −habló finalmente−, la verdad es que casi nunca estaba en la casa, pero cuando llegaba era un infierno −parecía que iba y venía entre sus recuerdos y la realidad−. Tuve que dejar los estudios y buscar un trabajo por que lo que ganaba mi papá no era suficiente para mantenernos, lo hice por mi hermana, quería que tuviera un mejor futuro que yo.

Despegó su mirada de su tumba y posó su atención en la gente que pasaba por el lugar, visitando a sus seres queridos.

−Recuerdo muy bien mi último día de vida −a Sakuno se le revolvió el estómago− mi papá iba a ir a buscarme al restaurante en el cual yo trabajaba, pero ese día iba a haber una celebración por lo que estuvo lleno de clientes y tuve mucho trabajo que hacer, por lo que me atrasé y lo hice esperar diez minutos en el auto… bastaba con eso para que se molestara y descargara su rabia y estrés acumulado en el día.

−_¿Por qué tardaste tanto? −habló con tono serio una vez su hijo entro al auto._

−_Te dije que hoy iba a estar más ocupado que otras veces._

−_Y yo te dije que te iba a ir a buscar hoy y que estuvieras listo −le replicó, rascándose la barba con aire impaciente y pisando el acelerador._

_Hubo un silencio prolongado, en verdad siempre era así. No había mucho intercambio de palabras entre ellos, y las pocas veces que había siempre terminaba siendo una discusión._

−_¿Cuánto estás ganando? −preguntó Yamato, con su voz ronca y potente._

_El joven de cabellos castaños no respondió y desvió la mirada hacia la ventanilla de su puerta._

−_¡Por la mierda, Hiro! −golpeó el manubrio con su mano derecha−. ¡Tienes que ayudarme con esto! −lo miró con insistencia, pero el chico no se dignaba a mirarlo−. Vas a tener que buscar un segundo trabajo −Hiro hizo un gesto de desaprobación−, tienes que hacerte responsable de tu actos, es culpa tuya y de tu hermana que su madre se fuera…_

_El chico frunció el ceño._

−_¡No es cierto! −lo encaró −¡Deja de decir eso!_

−_¡Es la verdad, Hiro! −hizo caso omiso a un semáforo._

−_Papá, pasaste con luz roja._

−_¿Crees que esto ha sido fácil para mí? −ignorándolo −¡Me saco la mierda trabajando! Si no vas a ayudarme te irás de mi casa, ¡me escuchaste!_

−_¡Sabes que me iría si no fuera por Kasumi! Jamás la dejaría con alguien como tú._

_Yamato apretó el manubrio con fuerza, se acercaba otro semáforo pero él no los tomaba en cuenta._

−_Suficiente, te irás de mi casa._

−_¡Bien, pero me llevaré a Kasumi conmigo!_

−En ese momento mi papá estaba cruzando con luz roja de nuevo, y bueno −suspiró con desgana−… otro auto venía por la otra calle y chocó con el costado del nuestro, en donde yo estaba sentado.

Sakuno apenas podía respirar, podía verlo todo en su mente.

−En ese entonces los autos eran menos seguros que ahora, el nuestro era un Fiat 1100 y quedó totalmente deformado, no pudo aguantar el golpe.

La castaña cerró los ojos con fuerza, tratando de contener las lágrimas, ¿acaso su amigo había muerto en el instante? Se estremeció, podía imaginarse ese fatídico momento en el que Hiro recibió el impacto.

Se restregó los ojos con fuerza, secándose las lágrimas que caían por sus mejillas casi sin darse cuenta.

−Mi papá sobrevivió de milagro −miró a Sakuno y a ella le sorprendió no verlo en las mismas condiciones suyas: con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos sin cesar−, lo que más me preocupó cuando me di cuenta que había muerto fue mi hermana, tendría que vivir sola con mi papá y eso me aterraba −tomó una de las rosas blancas que yacían a los costados de su lápida−… pero debido a mi muerte mi padre cambió, buscó un segundo trabajo y para el bien de mi hermana dejó de ser esa persona tan violenta, impulsiva y llena de resentimiento que solía ser. Supongo que se sentía arrepentido −miró la caja que Sakuno aun tenia en sus manos−… jamás hubiera pensado que me escribiría una carta.

Ella también miró la pequeña y vieja caja.

−¿No quieres leerla? −le preguntó con timidez.

Hiro torció sus labios en señal de desconfianza.

−No.

Sakuno suspiró resignada, cerró la caja y la colocó de vuelta en su lugar, junto a la tumba.

−Saku, no fui feliz siendo humano, no tenía futuro… no iba a llegar a ninguna parte −él también devolvió la rosa con las demás flores−, y se que si fuera humano de nuevo también sería infeliz.

−Pero eso no lo puedes saber, quizás te espere una vida próspera, con una buena familia y…

−¡No! −la interrumpió− No quiero arriesgarme, ¿y si me espera una vida peor y desdichada? −la miró, horrorizado por esa simple idea−. No quiero ser reencarnado, pero si tu te rindes y te alejas de Ryoma…

Ahora entendía el porque del gran temor de Hiro, él no quería por nada del mundo volver a ser humano, le encantaba ser ángel y si ella renunciaba a todo esto no podría hacerse llamar amiga, por que llevaría a Hiro al destino que este más temía.

−Además, si reencarno significaría que en algún momento volveré a morir, pero esta vez no podría ser ángel, entonces… ¿que sería de mí? −tomó aire y lo botó lentamente, tratando de calmarse−. Y lo pero de todo es que no recordaría nada, sería otra persona, no recordaría mi vida humana, ni como ángel… ni a ti −la miró con tristeza−. Solo mi alma se salvaría, pero yo simplemente dejaría de existir, la reencarnación para mi sería como morir de nuevo.

Sakuno se tensó, el Hiro que conocía desaparecería, tal como él había dicho sería la misma alma pero estaría en otra persona totalmente diferente, quien no recordaría absolutamente nada. Así era como funcionaba esto, hasta era posible que ella misma fuera la reencarnación de alguien que vivió hace muchos años y no lo supiera.

−Por favor, no me hagas esto −susurró él.

−Hiro −se le acercó y lo abrazó con ternura−, de acuerdo, no renunciaré. Si tú dices que solo fue un beso que Eirin le dio, entonces es verdad.

El ángel yacía inmóvil y en ningún momento le correspondió el abrazo, solo se quedó allí, sin moverse, aguantándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir desde habían entrado al cementerio.

Golpeteaba impaciente su cuaderno con el lápiz, la hora se le estaba haciendo eterna, ¿cuántos minutos faltaban para que tocara el timbre del receso? Maldición, a esta sala le faltaba un reloj.

Lo del día anterior había sido una experiencia…

_No sabría como describirlo._

Pero sin dudas la había dejado pensando toda la noche, apenas había podido conciliar el sueño y no solo por lo de ayer, también estaba sumamente nerviosa por el día de hoy. Hiro le había dicho que tenía hablar con Ryoma respecto a ese beso sin rodeos ni titubeos y dejar todo en claro lo antes posible, evitando así enredos y mal entendidos entre ellos. En cuanto a él, estaría en las nubes observando.

Tocó el timbre y salió a toda velocidad de la sala. Estaba en busca de Ryoma para llevar a cabo lo que el ángel le había dicho, al no encontrarlo por ningún lado recordó donde le había dicho su amigo que estaría. Subió torpemente las escaleras, directo a la azotea y cuando abrió la puerta de esta se encontró precisamente con el rostro del tenista, parecía que ese ya se iba yendo.

−Sa… Ryusaki.

−Ryoma −dijo entre jadeos−… tengo que…

−Oye −la interrumpió−, de casualidad −se rascó la cabeza, nervioso−… ¿tu gato es blanco?

Esos sueños comenzaban a perturbarlo últimamente y no podía dejar de hacerse esa pregunta.

Sakuno pestañó.

−¿Ah?

Él chasqueó la lengua.

−Olvídalo, no importa.

La castaña, confusa, se quedó pensando a que se debía esa pregunta, entrando a una especie de trance. Ryoma la miraba insistente, esperando a que reaccionara, iba a decir algo para atraerla a la tierra de nuevo, pero para su alivio ella reaccionó y habló.

−Eh −agachó la cabeza, no podía sentirse mas incómoda en estos momentos−… ayer te vi con Eirin… y− tomó aire y se armó de coraje− ¿Por qué la besaste?

Lo dijo tan rápido que Ryoma apenas le entendió. Ella miraba el suelo, totalmente avergonzada, no se atrevía a mirar esos penetrantes ojos ambarinos luego de haber hecho esa pregunta. Pero debido a que él no le contestaba se vio obligada a levantar la mirada, cuando se encontró con el rostro de él tan cerca se estremeció.

Él se encogió de hombros.

−Estabamos hablando y ella me besó sorpresivamente.

Sakuno suspiró aliviada, Hiro tenía razón, y pensar que ella planeaba rendirse y no dirigirle la palabra a Ryoma nunca más.

−¿Eso es todo? Tengo prisa, ya me iba yendo así que… −eso tomó por sorpresa a la astaña.

−¿Por qué tanta prisa? Aún no toca el timbre de vuelta a clases.

−Me tengo que juntar con Eirin −habló él con suma tranquilidad.

−¿Qué? −sin entender− ¿Por qué?

Ryoma la miró con interés y sonrió.

−Por que es mi novia.

_¿Qué?_

¿Había escuchado bien? Tenia que ser una broma, era imposible.

−¿Qué? −habló con un hilo de voz.

−Lo que dije −escondió sus manos en los bolsillos, totalmente relajado−, Eirin es mi novia.

No, no tenia sentido. ¿Por qué lo haría?

−¿D-desde cuándo? −la voz le temblaba.

−Desde hoy −se encogió de hombros otra vez.

A Sakuno se le escapó un gemido, esto tenía que ser un sueño, no… una pesadilla.

−Pero… ¿Por qué? −no estaba segura si era buena idea preguntar eso.

Ryoma la miró a los ojos fijamente y endureció el rostro, Sakuno pudo notar un brillo diferente en su mirada ambarina, había algo que jamás había visto en él.

−Me gusta −dijo con completa sinceridad.

Sintió un golpe en el estómago y un nudo en la garganta le comenzó a molestar, no podía creerlo, ¿cómo habían llegado a esto? ¿Ryoma y Eirin novios? De pronto se dio cuenta de la gravedad de la situación, el nudo en su garganta se hizo más grande.

−¿Qué has hecho? −susurró con voz temblorosa.

−¿Ah?

−¡¿Qué es lo que has hecho?! −empujó débilmente al tenista, con lágrimas en los ojos−. Acabas de condenar a un amigo −masculló.

−¿De que hablas? −no podía estar más extrañado por la reacción de la chica.

−¡Acabas de condenar a Hiro! −gritó con todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo de allí.

−¡Oye! −siguiéndola.

Sakuno bajó las escaleras tan rápido que casi se cae, pero poco le importaba, solo corría con todas sus fuerzas y sin detenerse, con Ryoma pisándole los talones.

−¡Ryusaki! −la agarró de la mano bruscamente, deteniéndola− ¿Qué pasa?

Ella apenas podía mirarlo, sentía rabia y mucha pena. No sabía que era peor: que a Ryoma le gustara otra chica o lo que implicaba eso para Hiro. No, definitivamente no podía mirarlo a la cara en ese momento.

Se zafó del agarre de él y siguió corriendo, dejando a Ryoma completamente confundido y preocupado. Salió apresuradamente a las afueras del edificio, casi atropellándose contra la puerta.

−¡Hiro! −gritó al cielo −¡¿Hiro, dónde estas?! −estaba asustada, no sabía que era lo que iba a pasar. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué no bajaba a la tierra y se reencontraba con ella?− Vuelve.

_Las manos le temblaban, estaba sentado sobre sus rodillas pero aún así sentía que perdería las fuerzas y se caería en cualquier momento. Era imposible, esto no podía estar pasando, no podía terminar así._

_Vio la sombra de unas grandes alas, un ángel se le había acercado por detrás._

−_Hiro −lo llamó, se dio vuelta y se alejó, pero al darse cuenta que el joven no lo seguía volvió a llamarlo− Hiro −dijo elevando el tono de su voz._

_El nombrado suspiró y se levantó con pesadez, al darse vuelta pudo ver al ángel de cabellos castaños que lo esperaba unos metros más adelante. Avanzó lentamente hasta él, casi arrastrando los pies y cuando llegó donde el mayor comenzaron a caminar juntos._

_**Flashbacks**_

−_Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelvas jugarás conmigo?_

−_Sí._

−_¿Me lo prometes? −le pellizcó la mejilla._

−_Te lo prometo −dijo sonriendo._

_La pequeña también sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos, Hiro también la abrazó con fuerza. _

−_Te voy a estar esperando −dijo con su infantil voz y con el rostro hundido en el pecho de él −, no rompas tu promesa._

−_Nunca._

_**Fin Flashbacks**_

_¿Por qué nunca podía hacer nada bien? Ni siquiera había podido cumplirle una promesa a esa pequeña niña, le había fallado y ahora también lo había hecho con Sakuno, una persona más a la cual defraudaba. Le había dicho que todo estaría bien y que no se preocupara, pero aquí estaban, enfrentando la realidad: Ryoma tenía novia, y no era Sakuno precisamente._

_Y todo era su culpa._

**N/A: Bueno hasta se las dejo! Insisto si algo no les quedo claro o no entendieron por favor pregunten y con gusto les responderé ;) PERO por esta vez no podre responder sus comentarios del capitulo anteriorrpor que en verdad que tengo que volver a mis libros otra vez mi certamen es el martes y no he estudiado nada o.o **

**Este capitulo me demore cono dos dias en escribirlo u.u y la verdad es que no se cuando podre poner el prox capitulo jiji asi que les pido que me esperen por que definitivamente volvere jeje**

**Hasta la proxima! Y muchas gracias a los que comentan que bueno que les haya gustado el capitulo anterior y espero que este igual les haya gustado :)**


	16. Punto sin retorno

**N/A: Holaaaaa al fin termine este capitulo, gracias al fin de semana largo pude avanzar y pasarlo al computador :D gracias por sus comentarios y por su apoyo mas abajo les responderé.**

**Ojala les guste el capitulo a leer!**

Capitulo 16: Punto sin retorno

Hiro estaba sentado en una silla con la cabeza gacha y sin decir ni una palabra, la verdad es que ninguno de los ángeles presentes en la habitación sabía que decir en ese momento, solo se escuchaban suspiros y los pasos de Taiyo que caminaba alrededor de la habitación, pensativo.

Taiyo era uno de los ángeles de más alto rango, su cabello era de color castaño claro, con un toque cobrizo y poseía unos grandes ojos en donde el lila con el amarillo se entremezclaban.

Hiro lo seguía con la mirada desde su silla, inquieto por lo que este tenía que decirle.

−¿Cómo fue que sucedió? −le preguntó el castaño, deteniéndose en frente de él.

−No lo se.

−Cambiaste todo, ¡todo! Ryoma está otra chica y ni siquiera sabes explicar el por qué.

El de cabellos blancos entristeció la mirada.

−Yo… no…

−Ya estamos en Agosto, ¡se supondría que tu misión ya estaría concluida!

−Lo se, pero…

−Y ahora Ryoma está de novio con otra.

Taiyo hablaba como si el mismo no entendiera lo que estaba diciendo, como si no fuera posible que todo eso sucediera.

−¿Te das cuenta del efecto en dominó que has creado? Así como cambiaste esto, muchas otras cosas cambiarán en consecuencia −suspiró−. Lo siento Hiro, pero tendrás que irte.

−Espera…

−Otro ángel tomará tu lugar.

−¡No! −se levantó de la silla bruscamente− Yo hice esto y yo debo arreglarlo.

Miró a los demás ángeles en la habitación, quienes estaban atentos a cada uno de sus movimientos y habló dirigiéndose a todos ellos.

−Solo yo puedo hacerlo, si se lo dejan a alguien más…

−Hiro, tu ya cometiste demasiados errores −le interrumpió Taiyo−, no puedo dejarte seguir con tu misión.

−Déjenme hacerlo −habló entre dientes−… yo los conozco bien, ¡Puedo arreglarlo!

−¡No! Deberiamos reencarnarte, ya has tenido demasiadas oportunidades y siempre las desperdicias.

−Por favor, déjame terminar esta misión, si quieres luego me voy, pero necesito terminar esto.

Taiyo dudó por unos minutos, iba a responderle cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando ver a Shuto quién entró un tanto alarmado.

−¿Qué pasa Shuto? −preguntó el castaño.

−Es Kenshi −su mirada reflejaba preocupación−, está sacando sus alas pero… creo que algo malo le está pasando.

Todos se miraron extrañados, Taiyo frunció el ceño y salió a paso apresurado de la habitación con todos los demás ángeles pisándole los talones, Hiro también los siguió.

Shuto iba más adelante y lo guió por los blancos corredores del lugar, las paredes tenían detallados diseños en dorado que formaban figuras infinitamente pequeñas. Siguieron caminando hasta que llegaron a una puerta de madera, Hiro se asustó al escuchar unos desgarradores gritos desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Taiyo abrió la puerta y pudo divisar un círculo de ángeles, hombres y mujeres, algunos con alas y otros sin ellas y parecía que rodeaban algo, los gritos provenían del centro del círculo. El castaño avanzó con determinación y los ángeles del círculo se hicieron a un lado inmediatamente, dejándole un espacio para que presenciara la terrible escena. Taiyo agrandó sus ojos de la impresión.

Un joven de cabellos blancos, al igual que Hiro, se retorcía en el suelo, era Kenshi. Hiro también se hizo un espacio entre el círculo y miró con horror como un amigo suyo gritaba de dolor, tanto que no podía levantarse.

Kenshi se retorcía, rodaba sobre su espalda, convulsionaba violentamente y gritaba a más no poder.

−¿Qué le sucede? −preguntó Hiro horrorizado.

−Está sacando sus alas −le respondió Shuto, quien se había situado a su lado−, por experiencia propia sé que es doloroso, pero jamás había visto a alguien sufrir tanto.

El torso de Kenshi estaba descubierto y de su espalda comenzaban a formarse dos pequeños bultos, Hiro torció la boca, no podía imaginarse lo doloroso que debía ser. El joven en el suelo se seguía revolcando y gritaba cada vez con más fuerza, en un momento se apoyó en sus rodillas y estiró la espalda hacia atrás bruscamente, como si hubiese tenido una especie de espasmo.

Los bultos cada vez se hacían más grandes, tanto que comenzaron a romperle la piel, Hiro hizo un gesto de dolor y apartó la mirada. Kenshi volvió a caer al suelo, no soportaba más esa tortura, se apoyó en sus manos y trató de incorporarse.

−¡Todos atrás! −advirtió Taiyo.

Entonces, los bultos llegaron a su máximo y le terminaron de romper la piel por completo, permitiendo que unas enormes alas se desplegaran bruscamente, como si no tuvieran piedad del pobre cuerpo que las poseía, el joven lanzó un último grito ronco y áspero.

Las alas eran el triple de grandes que él, daba la impresión de que lo estuvieran aplastando, impidiendo que se levantara. Ahora el joven, completamente abatido, jadeaba en suelo y apenas con fuerzas para sostenerse. Estaba afligido y adolorido.

Los ángeles a su alrededor no podían creer lo que veían, Hiro dio un paso hacia el agotado ángel un tanto confundido. ¿Estaría fallándole la vista? Hubo un silencio bastante prolongado, todos observaban totalmente extrañados a lo que tenían enfrente, Hiro nunca había visto nada igual.

−Son grises −dijo Shuto provocando que se armara un ambiente mas tenso aún.

En efecto, las alas de Kenshi no eran blancas como las de los demás, al contrario eran de un color gris oscuro y eran mucho más grandes en comparación con las de ellos. Él seguía jadeando en el suelo, no entendía que era lo que pasaba ni por qué todos lo observaban como si le tuvieran miedo.

Taiyo se le acercó lentamente, casi con precaución.

−Kenshi… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? −le preguntó con tono acusador.

El chico levantó la cabeza y lo miró con arrepentimiento en sus ojos, los cuales solían ser de un celeste claro, pero ahora se tornaban de un azul oscuro. Dejó caer su cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar. Taiyo suspiró y tomó al joven, quien lloraba desconsoladamente, del brazo para que se levantara.

−Vamos −le dijo y se lo llevó de la habitación casi arrastrándolo.

Nadie entendía que era lo que pasaba, Hiro quiso seguirlos pero Shuto lo contuvo posando una mano en su hombro.

−¿Qué fue todo eso? Le preguntó al mayor.

Pero su amigo no supo responderle, nadie de los allí presentes sabían ni lograban comprender el por qué de las alas grises.

-o-

Vaya, últimamente estaba durmiendo bastante poco, ya se le comenzaban a formar unas pequeñas ojeras bajo sus ojos. Estas pocas horas de sueños se debían a que había tenido demasiadas impresiones en los últimos días, algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Ayer había recibido la más impactante hasta ahora: Ryoma estaba de novio con Eirin.

Suspiró, ¿se trataría de alguna broma?

−Aún no me puedo creer que sean novios −su amiga Tomoka la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Caminaban por la parte trasera de la Seigaku y la del lunar en la mejilla había divisado a una pareja sentada bajo un árbol a lo lejos. Solo llevaban dos días como novios y debido a que siempre estaban juntos, los rumores se esparcieron rápidamente. Sakuno también miró a la pareja en el árbol y suspiró con tristeza, en verdad no podía creer que esto estuviera pasando. Además, no había visto a Hiro desde ayer en la mañana y eso no le ayudaba a calmarse. Se secó una lágrima, algo que no pasó desapercibido para Tomoka.

−Sakuno, se que te gusta el príncipe Ryoma −tomándola por sorpresa.

−¿Qué? Claro que no −se cruzó de brazos−, es a ti a quien te gusta…

−Amiga, se te nota… y está bien, a mi no me gusta, solo es un amor platónico, es como… Brad Pitt −dijo entre risas.

Al escuchar esas palabras la de ojos carmín se sintió un poco mas relajada, y eso fue suficiente para que tomara una decisión.

−Tomoka, voy a ir a hablar con Ryoma.

−¿Ah?, pero…

−Si ves que el ambiente se pone incómodo quiero que vayas y me saques de allí.

−¿De que estas hablando, Saku? −sin entender.

−Tienes que ayudarme −juntó las manos en modo de suplica−, quizás haya un momento de silencio muy largo o quizás yo me este poniendo incómoda y no voy a saber que hacer o decir, entonces ahí es cuando tu tienes que interrumpir y decir "¡Amiga! Te estaba buscando" y me sacas de allí −Tomoka la miró como si estuviese presenciando a una criatura extraña− ¡Bueno, no se! Pero haz algo.

−¿Y como se supone que voy a saber en que momento ir?

−Como mejor amiga lo sabrás −dicho esto, partió en dirección a los novios, sin antes voltearse y decir a lo lejos −¡Se llama intuición femenina!

−Pues entonces sospecho que soy hombre.

Se encontraban sentados cómodamente bajo la sombra de un árbol, cada uno disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

−Ryoma, podríamos ir al cine mañana −sugirió Eirin apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de él.

−No lo se, desde ayer que tengo unos fuertes dolores de cabeza −respondió él, masajeándose las sienes para luego pasar su brazo izquierdo por la espalda de ella−, elige otra cosa.

Eirin se quedó pensando a donde podrían ir para su primera cita, pero algo interrumpió sus pensamientos, a lo lejos vio a Sakuno que caminaba en dirección a ellos. Se sentó derecha, alejando su cabeza del hombro de Ryoma.

−Mira quien viene allí −dijo con tono despectivo, el tenista buscó con la mirada−, es Sakuno y viene hacia nosotros −se quejó.

La castaña, que se acercaba tímidamente, se puso aún mas nerviosa al darse cuenta que los novios sentados bajo el árbol se habían percatado de su persona y ahora la miraban en silencio, esperando a que llegara donde ellos. Cuando estuvo frente a frente se entristeció al ver el brazo de Ryoma rodeando a Eirin por la cintura.

−¿Qué quieres? −le preguntó Eirin con impaciencia.

−Eh… yo −jugaba con las puntas de sus cabellos−… quisiera hablaron con Ryoma.

Los novios se miraron y luego miraron a la chica que estaba de pie frente a ellos.

−¿Qué pasa Ryuzaki? −le preguntó él.

Sakuno soltó una risita nerviosa.

−No, quiero hablar con Ryoma… a solas.

Hubo un momento de silencio un tanto incomodo, el ambarino miro a su novia y se encogió de hombros, ella hizo un gesto de desaprobación y con desgana se separó del brazo de él y se levantó. Miró a Sakuno con desconfianza y luego se dio media vuelta y se alejó, pero no demasiado, se quedó en otro árbol no muy lejos de allí a esperar.

Ryoma suspiró y apoyó su espalda más cómodamente en el tronco del árbol.

−¿Qué pasa? −habló con tono neutro como siempre, o por lo menos así era como hablaba con ella.

Sakuno sentía como le palpitaba el corazón con fuerza, los nervios siempre la consumían en momentos como este. Miró hacia atrás y vio a su amiga a lo lejos, quien le levantó el dedo pulgar en forma de apoyo. Eso la hizo sonreír, devolvió su mirada hacia el joven sentado frente a ella y se armó de valor.

−Ryoma, a mi no me engañas −su voz no sonó tan temblorosa como creyó que le saldría.

Él la miró sin entender.

La castaña había recordado todo lo que Hiro le había dicho cuando se conocieron. El tenista estaba "loco" por ella −esa era la palabra que había usado−, pero el orgullo no dejaba demostrarle ni decirle lo que sentía y era por eso que el ángel había bajado a ayudarlos. No tenía por que dudar, sabía sobre los sentimientos de Ryoma, por lo que estaba completamente segura de que esto de los novios era una farsa.

−¿De que hablas?

−Es imposible que te guste Eirin −no habló muy fuerte para que la nombrada no escuchara.

−¿Qué?

−Es imposible que ella te guste… porque la persona que amas −apoyó su mano en su pecho−… soy yo −esto último lo dijo casi susurrando.

Ryoma se le quedó mirando y no dijo nada por unos segundos, luego soltó una risa silenciosa.

−Ryusaki −dijo entre risas −¿Qué estás diciendo?

Ella se sorprendió por esa reacción, pero las risas de Ryoma se esfumaron al segundo, se levantó y ahora completamente serio la miró molesto.

−¿Por qué no puede gustarme Eirin? −ella notó indignación en su forma de hablar, Ryoma miró a su novia que lo esperaba apoyando su espalda en otro árbol no muy lejos de allí.

−Por que es imposible, Ryoma… admitelo soy yo…

−¿Por qué? −la interrumpió− ¿Acaso crees que eres mejor que ella?

Eso la tomó por sorpresa.

−N-no −susrró.

−Por que no lo eres, Ryuzaki −Dios, eso le dolió−. No eres mejor que Eirin y no entiendo que tiene de malo que sienta algo por ella.

Sakuno estaba estupefacta, no sabía que decir ni como reaccionar, estaba paralizada por las palabras del tenista. Abría su boca para responder pero nada lograba salir de sus labios.

−Estoy harto de que nos pregunten esta mierda, por que no eres la primera y no entiendo cual es el problema de que esté con ella.

En verdad estaba enojado, la castaña se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza y se aguantó unas lágrimas que amenazan con salir.

−Ninguno −dijo apenas audible.

Él suspiró y se relajó un poco, miró a Eirin y luego a Sakuno.

−Me están esperando −le dijo y se fue donde su novia.

Sakuno pudo ver cuando Ryoma llegó donde Eirin, se dieron un tierno beso, él le sonrió, se tomaron de la mano y se alejaron. Como deseaba ser ella la razón de esa sonrisa, el ambarino estaba mostrando su lado más dulce y no era con ella precisamente. Comenzó a recordar todos los momentos en los que había estado con él, en la enfermería, en su casa, cuando la ayudó a caminar después de esa ardua bicicletada y cuando la abrazó el día del supuesto incendio. Era tan extraño pero ahora todo eso se veía muy lejano, como si nunca hubiera pasado.

−¿Y? −Tomoka, que había llegado hasta donde ella, la devolvió a la realidad. −¿Cómo te fue?

Sakuno vio la sonrisa de su amiga y suspiró.

−Se supondría que interrumpirías, estuve en un momento bastante incómodo, ¿sabes? Él estaba prácticamente regañándome y yo no podía decir nada.

−Pues te digo que soy hombre, por que no tengo esa intuición femenina que me dijera mágicamente en que momento sacarte de ahí −se cruzó de brazos.

Sakuno torció la boca y no pudo evitar reír.

−Oye, acabo de decirte que es probable que sea hombre… ¿y te ríes de mi?

Eso le causó mas risa y ambas comenzaron a reír. Que bien se sentía, hace demasiado tiempo que no se reía con tantas ganas, últimamente todo era lágrimas, y esa noche no fue la excepción.

Cuando llegó a la habitación de su casa más tarde, Hiro estaba allí esperándola, había estado muy preocupada por él los últimos dos días y al verlo lo abrazo con fuerza sin pensarlo dos veces. Fue entonces cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos color carmín, no podía evitarlo, solo salían desconsoladamente. Se lanzó a su cama y hundió el rostro en la almohada para seguir llorando, Hiro se sentó en el mismo catre, a los pies de ella.

−Saku… por favor ya no llores, lo voy a arreglar −le decía a la castaña mientras esta seguía sollozando−… no se como, pero lo voy a arreglar.

No soportaba ese llanto.

−Todo va a salir bien, pero por favor deja de llorar −se llevó las manos a la cabeza−. Saku… ya no llores…

Pero el llanto no cesaba, los gemidos de la castaña perforaban sus oídos. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, se aplastó las yemas de sus dedos contra la parte trasera de la cabeza y las arrastró hasta la nuca, arañándose. No quería pero los recuerdos comenzaban a aparecer.

Escuchaba ese llanto por todas partes, se mezclaba con el sonido de fondo, ¿de donde provenía? Caminó por salón principal hasta llegar a la cocina, sabía quien lloraba, ¿pero donde estaba? Miró por debajo de la mesa, pero no había nadie. Entonces, un hombre con barba entró a la cocina.

−Tu hermana está llorando −Hiro se dio vuelta y vio a su padre−. Se escondió, será mejor que la encuentres y hagas que se calle, sabes que en las mañanas despierto con jaqueca.

El castaño lo miró con odio y salio de allí sin dirigirle la palabra. Fue a la habitación de su hermana esperando encontrarla allí, pero estaba vacía, echó un vistazo por debajo de la cama… nadie. El llanto se seguía escuchando, salió de la habitación y vio el armario del estrecho corredor, se dirigió hasta allí escuchando los sollozos cada ves mas cerca. Abrió las puertas de armario de par en par y pudo ver a su pequeña hermana sentada en el suelo, llorando y con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas.

−¡Kasumi! −llamó la grave voz de Yamato que se acercaba.

Hiro tomó a su hermana por las costillas y la levantó llevándola hasta su pecho, ella pasó sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello. Escuchó los pasos de su padre acercándose y caminó a paso rápido, con Kasumi en brazos, hasta la habitación de ella. Una vez allí dejó a su hermana en el suelo y cerró rápidamente la puerta con pestillo.

Suspiró más tranquilo, la pequeña aún sollozaba y se restregaba los ojos con fuerza para secarse las lágrimas. Hiro se puso en cuclillas para quedar a la altura de ella.

−¿Qué fue lo que pasó? −le preguntó tiernamente.

Pero Kasumi no le respondió, miraba cualquier cosa excepto los ojos verdes de su hermano.

−Kasumi, tienes que decirme lo que te pase −le hablaba con voz suave y dulce−… si algo malo sucede… sabes que yo siempre voy a protegerte.

La niña asintió para luego levantar la mirada y sonreírle.

−Juega conmigo −le dijo repentinamente.

−¿Qué?

La niña fue a su cama y tomó un oso de peluche de color marrón y se lo llevó a su hermano.

−Juega conmigo −insistió.

−Kasumi, ahora tengo que ir a trabajar… lo siento.

−Pero es sábado.

−Lo se, pero igual tengo trabajo.

−No me dejes sola con papi.

El castaño la miró con pena.

−Quiero que te quedes aquí y no salgas de tu habitación, solo sal para comer o para ir al baño pero luego vuelves, ¿de acuerdo? −ella asintió con la cabeza−. En el refrigerador te dejé algunos platos con comidas que te preparé anoche.

−Bueno −agachó la mirada.

−Hoy va a haber una celebración en el restaurante así que llegaré un poco más tarde, pero el papá va a ir a buscarme con el auto y no demoraré tanto en llegar −le sonrió.

−Entonces, ¿cuándo vuelvas jugarás conmigo?

−Sí.

−¿Me lo prometes? −le pellizcó la mejilla.

−Te lo prometo −dijo sonriendo.

La pequeña también sonrió y se abalanzó sobre él, abrazándolo con sus pequeños brazos, Hiro también la abrazó con fuerza.

−Te voy a estar esperando −dijo con su infantil voz y con el rostro hundido en el pecho de él −, no rompas tu promesa.

−Nunca.

A pesar de esa promesa Kasumi se seguía sintiendo triste y su hermano mayor lo notó, entonces se le ocurrió algo.

−Mira −dijo desatándose un pequeño reloj que tenía en su muñeca izquierda−… voy a darte este reloj, la abuela me lo regaló hace unos años para mi cumpleaños y solo me lo saco para bañarme −le entregó la joya en la manos de la niña−, así siempre tendrás una parte de mí mientras yo no esté en la casa.

Kasumi se quedó maravillada con el brillante accesorio, lo observaba y lo inspeccionaba entre sus pequeñas manos.

−Es tuyo ahora −le dijo él, ella sonrió y lo abrazó nuevamente.

−Hiro, ¿estás bien?

−¿Ah? −miró a su lado y vio a Sakuno sentada junto a él en la cama, al parecer había dejado de llorar.

−Si… estoy bien.

-o-

−¡Muy buen entrenamiento hoy, pueden ir a cambiarse!

Era otro día y las prácticas de tenis habían terminado, todos estaban exhaustos y es que el capitán Ryoma Echizen no les daba descanso hasta que estuvieran en el suelo rogando por algo de piedad y misericordia. Se quedó esperando a que todos salieran de las canchas, entonces para su desagradable sorpresa vio a un chico de cabellos blancos que pasaba entre los alumnos en su dirección.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró pesadamente, tratando de sacar paciencia de alguna parte, no sabía explicarlo pero simplemente lo odiaba, no lo aguantaba, no quería saber nada de él. Hiro esperó a que todos salieran de las canchas y luego se acercó al capitán del equipo, quien lo miraba con una clara expresión que le decía que no lo quería allí. Pero el ángel no se dejó intimidar, siguió caminando hasta quedar lo suficientemente cerca para que él pudiera escuchar lo que tenia que decirle.

−¿Por qué lo haces? −habló, tratando de ser neutro en su voz.

Ryoma lo miró extrañado.

−¿Hacer qué? −preguntó con poca paciencia.

−Estar con Eirin.

El tenista dio un segundo suspiro y se dio vuelta para guardar sus cosas en el bolso que se encontraba en la banquilla atrás suyo. Hiro se quedó esperando una respuesta, pero Ryoma le seguía dando la espalada, prestando toda su atención en su bolso.

−Ryoma… sé que yo no te agrado, pero te pido que lo hagas por Sakuno.

−No entiendo nada de lo que estas hablando −le respondió él, guardando su última raqueta y cerrando el bolso.

Se dio vuelta y encaró al ángel, quien notó algo distinto en su mirada, tenía un brillo especial. El tenista se quejó y se llevó una mano a la cabeza para sobarse las sienes, esos malditos dolores de cabeza lo habían estado jodiendo estos últimos tres días. Se sobó con más fuerza y una sonrisa burlona se formó en sus labios.

−¿Y que vas a hacer? −dejó caer su mano a un costado.

−¿Ah?

−¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? −volvió a preguntar alzando las cejas, el ángel frunció el ceño en señal de incomprensión− ¿Cómo vas a arreglarlo?

Ryoma caminó hacia él y lo miró con despecho. El ambiente se tensó aún más entre ellos, el ambarino lo inspeccionaba de arriba abajo, mirándolo en menos. Luego negó sutilmente con la cabeza, como si hubiera desaprobado lo que había visto en su compañero.

−No mereces ser ángel −dijo en tono despectivo y se marchó.

Hiro, sin poder creer lo que acababa de escuchar, se quedó inmóvil, estaba en shock. Se quedó allí solo, sin mover un músculo, con la boca semiabierta y apenas pestañando, tratando de asimilar como era posible que Ryoma dijera eso. No había manera de que él supiera, Sakuno nunca le diría…. ¿o si? No, imposible, pero entonces… ¿cómo?

¿En que momento fue que todo se salió de control? ¿Cómo había dejado que las cosas llegaran a este punto?

Ryoma seguía caminando a paso firme, sin mirar atrás, sin detenerse y con ese maldito dolor de cabeza persistente en sus pensamientos.

**N/A: Bueno, espero que le haya gustado como quedó. Si algo no les quedo muy claro o no les cuadra no duden en preguntar ;) **

**Ahora a responder sus queridos reviews!**

** .gomez: Gracias por comentar! Tienes razón todo tiene solución menos la muerte jeje pues si Ryoma está de novio con Eirin u.u por ahora no hay nada que se le pueda hacer, espero que te haya gustado este capi, nos vemos! Ahora que estoy por aquí aprovechare de pasar por tu fic por que veo que actualizaste :D**

**Anikasukino 5d: gracias por tu review! Jajaj todos odian a Eirin, pero en realidad no es tan mala, todas amamos a Ryoma, pobre de el no tiene la culpa jeje que bueno que te haya gustado y ojala que este capi igual jiji nos vemos!**

**Gabrielle: Hola gracias por comentar! Pues la verdad no había recibido ningun review tuyo anteriormente, pues si actualizo constantemente por que hace mucho tiempo deje esta historia inconclusa (como por el capitulo 10 creo) y ahora no pienso abandonarla. Que bueno que te guste, muchas gracias! **

**Alice bezarius echizen: Muchas gracias por tu review! Lamento si te hice llorar u.u jajaja si pareciera que Eirin utilizo magia o.o para atrapar a Ryoma, que bueno que te guste! Y espero que este igual te haya gustado jeje, hasta la proxima!**

**Sora: Hola! Gracias por comentar! Que bueno que ahora pudiera por tu celu :) lamento lo que le paso a tu amigo, si estos accidentes son muy tragicos, yo por suerte no he tenido que vivir ninguna experiencia similar, pero lo de ver a alguien que amas o que quieres mucho con otra persona si es algo que también he vivido y es muy duro, asi que yo me uno también! Jajaja gracias por tu review y espero que te haya gustado este capi :D nos vemos!**

**Liliana: gracias por tu review! Nadie puede creerlo parece jajaja me alegro que te guste y aquí esta la conti jeje ojala te haya gustado!**

**Celeste Marisol: Gracias por tu comentario! En verdad me alegro que te guste, al fin puse conti ojala las hayas disfrutado n.n mas adelante se sabran mas cosas, adios cuidate!**


	17. Por venganza

**N/A: HELLO HE VUELTO! Antes que nada lo siento mucho por mi extrema y larga desaparición, en verdad lo siento pero esta dando mis examenes finales y pensaba "en la vacaciones tendré tiempo para escribir" pero viajé mucho a distintas partes, hasta se me olvido por unas semanas que tenia esta historia. Lose soy un monstruo, pero lo importante es que volví y no volveré a ausentarme tanto jeje.**

**Despues de muchos meses aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, que lo disfruten!**

Capitulo 17: Por venganza

Estaban en un local de comida rápida, comiéndose tranquilamente las diez hamburguesas que habían ordenado. Cinco para cada uno parecía ser una cantidad normal para ellos, ya iban en la tercera.

−Así que estás de novio con Eirin, ¿eh? −habló Momoshiro− Es extraño, pero por alguna razón siempre te imaginé con la nieta de la anciana Ryuzaki −le dio un mordisco a su hamburguesa, pero eso no impidió que siguiera hablando−. Siempre imaginé que terminarían juntos.

Ryoma lo miró molesto, otro más que sacaba a Sakuno en su tema de noviazgo.

−Pero me equivoqué −continuó Momo con la boca llena de comida, escupiendo con cada palabra−, ahora estás con Eirin.

−No es que me vaya a casar con ella, Momo.

Su amigo soltó una carcajada.

−¿Tú… casarte? −rió aun más fuerte− Yo nunca dije nada de casarse, Ryoma tu no sirves.

−¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

−Tú no eres material para casarse −dijo su amigo dándole otro gran mordisco a su hamburguesa−, tendrás novias o amantes, tenlo por seguro… pero nunca nada serio.

Ryoma dejó de masticar el pedazo de pan que estaba saboreando y lo miró sin entender, el mayor al ver que no le estaba siguiendo tragó para explicarle.

−Tú me dijiste que cuando salgas de la Seigaku te irás a USA para volverte el mejor jugador de tenis del mundo, ¡y estoy seguro que lo lograrás! −le abrazó el hombro y extendió su otro brazo mostrando algo invisible− Te harás muy famoso, saldrás en la televisión y en las portadas de las revistas deportivas. Te convertirás en un soltero muy codiciado −los dos amigos miraban el punto fijo a donde apuntaba la mano de Momoshiro, viajando en el tiempo e imaginándose todo lo él que decía−, saldrás con modelos tan famosas como tú, toda una vida de lujos y comodidades haciendo lo que más te gusta: jugar tenis. Es así como todo va a ser cuando te vayas, y eso por eso que ni loco te imagino casado o… tendiendo una familia en los suburbios −le dio un escalofrío−, mucho menos siendo papá.

Ryoma trato de imaginarse siendo padre y también le dieron escalofríos. No, definitivamente su vida sería como Momo la había descrito.

−En cambio yo, estoy a un paso de conseguir una cita con Ann Tachibana −suspiró enamorado−, ella es definitivamente la chica con la que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida.

Ryoma lo miró confuso.

−Espera un momento, ¿yo no puedo casarme, pero tú sí?

−¡Por supuesto! Yo sí quiero formar una familia, ¿no sería hermoso?

−No− respondió el menor con asco.

Ya iban en su última hamburguesa, pero el estómago de Momo aun gruñía de hambre.

−¿Pedimos más? −le ofreció al ambarino.

−Yo estoy bien, además tengo que juntarme con Eirin en media hora.

−Ah, el amor joven− dijo Takeshi suspirando.

Ryoma rodó los ojos, terminó de comerse su quinta hamburguesa y se levantó.

−Ya me voy, adios.

Su amigo lo miró con los cachetes redondos de comida.

−Adiós −viendo a su amigo alejarse−… ¡Oye!

El ambarino se dio vuelta y alzó las cejas.

−¿Qué?

−Cuando seas famoso, ¿puedo ser tu representante?

Ryoma entrecerró los ojos y lo observó seriamente, se quedó así casi un minuto, como si estuviese analizando los pros y los contras de que Momoshiro Takeshi lo representara cuando él estuviera en la cima del mundo.

−NO.

-o-

−¿Cómo es posible que cada vez que sé de tí, es porque algo malo ha pasado? −se quejó Taiyo− ¿Cuándo vas a darme buenas noticias, Hiro?

El nombrado suspiró y se pasó una mano por sus blancos cabellos.

−No tengo idea de cómo se enteró de que soy un ángel, es imposible que Sakuno se lo dijera.

Taiyo se exaltó.

− ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Aún no le has preguntado si fue ella?!

−¡No puedo decírselo!, no quiero preocuparla aún más, además… confío en ella.

Taiyo bufó.

−Típico de tí −suspiró−. No tengo tiempo para esto, ahora estoy demasiado estresado para pensar en estas cosas.

Hiro lo miró extrañado.

−¿Por qué, qué sucede?

Taiyo lo miró de vuelta y se le tensó la mandíbula.

−Es Kenshi, ha empeorado desde ayer.

−¿Qué tiene? −preocupado− ¿Dónde está?

−En la habitación de al lado.

Hiro se dio vuelta y caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta. Kenshi era un amigo suyo, tenían casi la misma edad como ángel y eran muy parecidos físicamente, a veces lo veía como si fuera su hermano.

−Hiro− lo detuvo Taiyo−, no vayas, no es el mismo que conocemos. Ha cambiado −el de cabellos cobrizos suspiró−… ya no es un ángel.

Al menor le dio pequeño sobresalto.

−¿De que hablas?

Taiyo lo mirpo con seriedad.

−Kenshi se ha transformado en un demonio.

Hiro se quedó inmóvil por unos instantes debido a la impresión, pero reaccionó y abandonó la habitación casi trotando para dirigirse a la puerta continua. Una vez estuvo frente a esta comenzó a ponerse nervioso, la abrió lentamente y se asustó un poco con lo que vio.

Kenshi estaba de rodillas en el suelo y con la cabeza gacha, escondiendo el rostro con sus flequillos. Notó que estaba amarrado, una fuertes y firmes cadenas que le rodeaban el torso, sus brazos y sus enromes alas también estaban acorralados por las mismas cadenas, dejándolo completamente inmovilizado. Sus alas se habían oscurecido aun más, faltaba poco para que fueran totalmente negras. Lucía agarrotado, sus cabellos despeinados, originalmente blancos, habían tomado un gris opaco.

Tan solo estar en ese cuarto a Hiro se le impregnaba una depresión extrema, el aire era denso, de repente se sintió muy incómodo estando allí.

Se acercó lentamente hasta llegar donde él, entonces se acuclilló para quedar a su altura.

−Kenshi −dijo en voz baja− ¿Estás bien?

El nombrado levantó la cabeza y al darse cuenta de quien estaba al frente suyo abrió inmensamente los ojos por la sorpresa.

−¿Qué haces aquí? −preguntó horrorizado.

−Vine a verte.

−No… ¿Qué haces AQUÍ? −masculló molesto.

Hiro lo miró sin entender.

−¿Por qué… sigues… aquí? −hablaba con rabia en su voz, la cual sonaba ronca y seca.

−¿No te entiendo, Kenshi?

−Deberían haberte reencarnado −su respiración comenzó a agitarse −¿Por qué?...¡¿Por qué sigues aquí?!

El ángel no podía estar más extrañando con las palabras del ahora supuestamente demonio. ¿El sabía que lo querían reencarnar?

Y ahí fue cuando todo le dio sentido, empezó a relacionar todo lo que había pasado estos últimos días. No podía creerlo.

−Fuiste tú −Kenshi lo miró sin expresión alguna, y él se enfureció− ¡Fuiste tú! ¡Tú los juntaste! ¡¿Por qué?!

El chico que se encontraba amarrado lo miró con odio.

−¿Por qué? Tú caminas en la Tierra como si estuvieras vivo, interactúas con ellos, haces todo lo que se te da la gana y nunca te castigan, si yo cometiera la mitad de faltas que cometes tú… −suspiró y lo miró con desprecio− No mereces ser ángel, Hiro −él reconoció esas palabras−. Y lo que más me de rabia es que, aún cuando hablas con los humanos y vives con ellos, tienes el descaro de ni siquiera visitar a tus familiares.

−Están muertos −le interrumpió él.

−Pero tu hermana no lo está, sigue viva y siempre te va a dejar flores a tu tumba. Puedes hablar con vivos que apenas conoces, ¿pero no puedes hacerlo con tu hermana?

−No es necesario hacer eso −le volvió a interrumpir con tono firme y serio.

Pero Kenshi seguía hablando sin escuchar.

−Podrías decirle que estás bien y que no tiene que estar triste…

−Ella sabe que estoy bien y que soy feliz ¡Lo tiene más que claro! No hables de cosas que ignoras idiota.

−¡¿Sabes lo que yo daría por volver a ver a mi familia?!

−¿Y por eso hiciste esto? −cada vez se enojaba más− ¿Eres estúpido? Mira en lo que te has trasformado.

−Se suponía que te reencarnarían, después de todo tu pareja es tu responsabilidad.

Hiro gruñó.

−¿Te das cuenta de lo que has provocado?... ¡Arréglalo!

El demonio soltó una risa burlona.

−¡Arreglalo, ahora! −pero no obtenía respuesta− Kenshi, esto es grave, si Sakuno y Ryoma no son novios para fin de año, él se ira a USA y nunca más volverá a Japón, si no arreglas esto va a haber gente que más adelante no va a existir.

El de las alas bufó, sin darle importancia.

−Estoy hablando de una niña… una hermosa niña y dos niños… que por tu culpa, ¡no van a nacer! ¡Date cuenta! −Kenshi se quedó en silencio, lo que desesperaba aún más a Hiro− Arréglalo −le ordenó por última vez, pero el chico solo le mostró una sonrisa que le decía claramente _"Buena suerte"._

Entonces Hiro se levantó de golpe y se fue a paso rápido de la habitación, azotando la puerta.

-o-

−Ryoma −le susurró− Hey, pendejo −pero el joven seguía profundamente dormido.

Nanjiro torció el labio, salió de la habitación de su hijo para pocos minutos después volver con un balde lleno de agua fría.

−Ryoma −volvió a llamarlo, dándole una última oportunidad, pero al no haber respuesta agarró el balde entre su dos manos y lo vertió sobre el desafortunado durmiente.

−¡AH! −el grito se escuchó por toda la casa− ¡Viejo estúpido, por que diablos hiciste eso! −tanto fue el sobresalto que casi se cae de la cama− Maldición, ¡está helada!

−Estoy harto de que llegues tarde a clases −replicó Nanjiro.

El empapado lo miro furioso.

−¡Es Domingo! −le gritó, se destapó de las sábanas que estilaban y se las lanzó a su padre− Idiota −salió de su cuarto directo al baño a cambiarse.

−Oye, por lo menos ya no tienes que ducharte −se escuchó el agua de la tina caer desde el baño−. Bah, no sabe apreciar un balde agua fría a las siete de la mañana.

Ryoma suspiró una vez estuvo dentro de la ducha, y ahora quien le secaría sus sabanas y el catre. Que rabia despertar a estar horas de la mañana un día Domingo, y ahora ni siquiera podía volver a recostarse y seguir durmiendo. Una vez vestido bajó las escaleras con desgana, encontrándose con Nanjiro en el comedor. Gruñó por lo bajo al verlo.

−Como mínimo deberías hacerme el desayuno −le ordenó a su padre.

El monje lanzó un bufido, ignorando sus palabras.

−Bien −continuó Ryoma sirviéndose un vaso de leche− en ese caso, quemaré todas tus revistas sucias.

−¡Nunca! −y salió corriendo del comedor, seguramente a esconder sus preciadas revistas.

El ambarino suspiró, en realidad no estaba tan molesto porque el viejo lo despertara, es más, estaba un poco agradecido. Claramente no se lo iba a decir, pero gracias a Nanjiro pudo terminar con ese terrible sueño que estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza mientras dormía. La imagen del rostro ensangrentado de ese chico se le vino a la mente, maldición ahora no podía pensar en otra cosa. Un sentimiento de terrible culpa se apoderó de él, todo había pasado por su imprudencia. Sabía que tan solo era un sueño, pero parecía tan real.

Nanjiro había vuelto al comedor y al ver a su hijo sumergido en otro mundo, llenó un vaso con agua.

−Hey, reacciona − y se la tiró directo a la cara.

−¡Agh! −y en efecto, reaccionó−… ¡¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?! −exasperado se secaba el rostro con las manos.

−No seas tan escandaloso y juguemos un partido.

Lo estaba sacando de sus casillas, pero frente a esa proposición no pudo negarse.

−Como quieras −fingiendo desinterés, pero en realidad le había parecido buena idea. Quizás así dejaría de pensar en ese horrible sueño.

**N/A: Bueno hasta aquí se las dejo, si me quedó un poco corto lo siento. Espero que les haya gustado y siempre se agradecen sus reviews y opiniones.**

**Nos vemos y esta vez no me ausentare por tanto jeje.**


End file.
